And Then There Were Two
by Divey
Summary: (Complete! Epilogue added!) Yuugi, Jou, Ryou (and Bakura, by association), and Anzu have to save Yami (for a change). Too bad that someone - someTHING - will get to the former Pharaoh before they do...
1. Chappie 1: The Introduction! Le Gasp!

Disclaimer:  I do not own YGO.  Presumably little green men from space do, because, seriously? Who else could come up with the idea for Yuugi/Yami's hair?

A/N:  Um.  Yes.  First fic.  Wildly insecure author.  Therefore, any comments and / or constructive criticism = muchly appreciated.  Yes.  They really would be, too.  *vigorous nodding*

BTW, Canadian spelling.  Hope that's all right, eh? *wink*

Note!  Yaoi/Shonen-ai ARE NOT present in this stuff.  However! As a (huge) yaoi-fan myself, all those reading this fic can feel free to insert whatever lewd overtones they want.  And yes, maybe everyone IS in a huge orgy (except Anzu)!  We all know everyone is Very Good Friends anyway, right?

As for Tea/Anzu.  Um.  I _really_ can't stand her in the show.  Seriously.  But I _really_ like it when she's realistically portrayed in stories.  So.  Yeah.  Sorry.

As for the story itself, well, it's after Battle City, but it's weirder.  I didn't go into details much.  Let's just say that no-one fully realizes there're two people in Yuugi yet, ok?  I mean, no-one's _really_ stupid on the show, so they are gradually wising up… but.  Yuugi knows about Ryou and his yami.  Ryou knows about Yuugi and his yami.  Sorry for the weirdness of it all.  It's just I've read a bunch of stories where everyone just _assumes_ that the yamis/hikaris are two separate people (except for precious few stories – they rock!) and so I decided to write about how they split.

Additional note!  *cups hands over mouth for the cheap megaphone effect*  I'd really like a **beta-reader**!  Please please pleaseplease_pleaseplease_!  E-mail me!  *straightens jacket*  That didn't sound too desperate, right?  Desperate attitudes scare people away. *more decisive nodding*

*Checks author's notes*  Gaaah.  Sorry these have gone on so long…

Therefore, knowing that this is my first fic and it's unbeta-ed, feel free to plunge right in!  *deep breath*  Here we go…

Writing Code:

~ *spooky voice*  I am a flashback!  Woooo! ~

_Also:_

\Hello, non-defined yami!  This is hikari speaking!  Over.\

//Yami here.  Coming in loud and clear, non-defined hikari! Over!//

\Ten-four, good buddy!\

And Then There Were Two 

The sun's rays melted onto the beach and the birds soared through the air, intent on making ground dwellers writhe with envy.  Around the island, the ocean's waves lapped the shores with timeless grace which made the recently moored boats rock gently back and forth.

Joey was having none of it.

"Come ON, people!  Let's go duel!"

Pumping his fists in the air vigorously, he was soon on the beach and tapping his foot impatiently.  Yuugi grinned at his friend's constant enthusiasm and looked around.  Honda, Ryou, and Anzu offered various expressions of anticipation.  This was, after all, the third national duelling championship hosted by Seto Kaiba himself.  Once the victors had proven their worth, they could either duel Kaiba or take home the prize money.  A very large amount of prize money.  Yuugi thought it was a very nice arrangement, although faintly creepy with the Pegasus overtones.  His yami, on the other hand, was filled with confidence and excitement for the upcoming duels.  Already Yuugi could feel his other half subtly try to gain control of his duelling hand in order to reach for his deck.  Yuugi mentally rolled his eyes and giggled.  After spending so much time with each other, through good times and bad, calm times and life-threatening situations, Yuugi knew his yami almost as well as he knew himself.

"Um…" Ryou quietly interjected.  "Perhaps we should join Joey on shore before he develops heat exhaustion?"

Yuugi blinked and came back to the present.  Offering a sheepish smile to Honda, who had been staring concernedly in his direction, he jumped off the ship and ran over to Joey.

"'Bout time!  An' I thought you guys were nevah comin'!"

Honda swatted his head.  "Moron.  When do we NOT go to a duel tournament?"

Anzu jumped in, "We'll support each other!  Friendship will always triumph!"  
  


Laughing, the five companions made their way to the registration booth, unaware of Bakura's mental snide remarks or the video camera trained on them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In his central Headquarter tower, Kaiba watched the group plod through the sand.  His eyes narrowed.  "Computer, zoom in and focus on contestant Yuugi Mutou.  Begin analyzing."

Soundlessly, the machine obeyed and automatically began recording information.  It transferred the accumulating data to the already expansive folder concerning Yuugi Mutou.

Smirking, Kaiba leaned back.  His plan was working perfectly.  The revenue this tournament was reeling in was causing his company's stocks to soar.  Not only that, but when tournament reached the finals, he'd be able to duel Yuugi, or whatever name Yuugi had given to his schizophrenic mind-friend.  After all, when had the boy not beaten the odds? Despite his mental state, though, no-one could argue that Yuugi – or whoever – wasn't an excellent duellist.  Kaiba was prepared for this duel, too.  His new duel strategy was unbeatable!  It could not fail!  He was looking forward to this ultimate duel between him and –

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

Kaiba felt his gloating mentality disappear and impatience take over.

"What is it, _secretary_?"

A gulp.  "Sorry to bother you, sir, but your 11 am meeting is here."

He sighed.  Sure, the vast wealth was great and Mokuba was leading the great life he deserved, but he sometimes wished there was another way to go about it all.  Meetings were the prime cause of his irritation: they accomplished nothing and interrupted his Yuugi-watching time! …Not that he had just thought that.  Taking a deep breath, he ordered his secretary to send in the representatives.

With a click, his door opened. Two men walked professionally into his office and bowed politely.  Kaiba started the meeting right away, with an abrupt gesture for them to be seated.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

The taller one smiled.  "Hello, Mr. Kaiba.  My name is Mr. Marion, and I represent the Equal Duellists Organization.  We're here on behalf of our small but growing corporation in order to ensure that all duellists are given equal treatment."

Kaiba blinked, then frowned.  He had never heard of this company before.  This equal treatment, though, had to be positively reinforced.  It would not do to receive a bad press publishing at the beginning of the tournament.  "Are you a sort of duelling union?  At any rate, let me assure you that there is not, has never been, and never will be any discrimination present in our duel evaluations."

"That may very well be, sir, but recent authorized investigation into your archives has shown a disturbing concentration on a certain," Here, Mr. Marion checked his report, "…Yuugi Mutou, I believe?"

His partner interjected.  "Further study revealed that this individual is a fifteen-year old middle-class male from Japan who suffers from no physical disabilities and is not part of any religious or societal minority."

Kaiba glared.  He did NOT like the direction this…interrogation… was taking.  "Be that as it may, Mr…" He raised an eyebrow in query.

"My apologies.  My name is Mr. Carcedas, sir."

"Mr. Carcedas, then.  Yuugi Mutou is the subject of intense supervision because of his surprising and abrupt rise in ranks due to his duelling ability alone." Kaiba laid his hands flat on the table for emphasis.  "Gentlemen, I cannot stress that enough.  Whether Mr. Mutou is part of any majority or minority is none of our concern.  We at KaibaCorp are interested solely in duelling ability."

Mr. Marion nodded politely.  "Then you won't mind if we proceed to ask you some questions?  It is very important that we ensure that no one is given special treatment."

Kaiba frowned some more.  "…Very well, gentlemen.  However, I ask that you be brief, as I must formally welcome the duellists and begin this tournament shortly."

"Very well," said Mr. Carcedas.  "To begin, when did Mr. Mutou begin his surprising rise through the ranks?  Recently?"

Seto thought hard, "To the best of my knowledge, the first real demonstration of his progress occurred during Pegasus' duel competition.  I believe that was approximately 3 years ago."

Marion nodded.  "Thank you.  Have you ever met this duellist?"

Seto sighed.  Had he ever.  "Yes.  I have met him several times personally, in addition to our occasional battles on the field."

Carcedas frowned.  "Do you approve of him as a person?  Do you find you wish to 'make life easier' for him?"

Seto cut him off shortly.  "No!  He is my rival on the field and I have no wish to make his life easier than it already seems to be.  He has a caring guardian –much like a …father," Seto spit this last word out, "in addition to his many supporting friends."  He sighed.

Marion followed up.  "In that case, if you have met him, have you perhaps noticed his…um…" He glanced at his report again, "His 'necklace' for lack of a better word?  It is on a heavy chain, and it seems to hold an inverted pyramid, of sorts."

Seto rolled his eyes.  "Of course I have.  It is rather hard to miss, isn't it?"

The three shared a smile.  "It does tend to project slightly, does it not?" smirked Mr. Carcedas.  "At any rate, did he have this puzzle before he began his astounding progress?"

Seto frowned again in concentration.  "I…do not…believe so.  I'm fairly sure not. Why?"

The two exchanged a glance.  "Well, Mr. Kaiba, sir, we do not wish to alarm you, but we feel that his 'necklace' might contain a device for … cheating, somehow."

Seto's eyes widened.  "What?!  That's preposterous.  Yuugi would never cheat!  …I mean, contestant Mutou is an extremely honourable individual, even more so on the field.  From my observations." He coughed slightly.

"Ah yes, your extensive observations.  You note he is more honourable in the duelling arena.  Would you say he is like another person?"

Seto returned to his frowning.  "Per…haps…  Gentlemen, I do not quite understand where you wish to go with this extensive questioning, but I do understand it is wasting my time."  He rose with finality in order to override the objections he could sense bubbling beneath their surfaces.  "And now, gentlemen, this 'meeting' must be ended, as it is now time to formally greet the duellists and begin the tournament." He stalked over to the door and flung it open, making sure that his trench coat/cape billowed dramatically.  "Good day, gentlemen."

They still protested of course.  "Mr. Kaiba, we have not finished –"

"Good DAY, gentlemen."

As they left, grumbling under their breaths, he breathed a sigh of relief and headed to his private helicopter.  He did have that speech to do, and perhaps a high-speed flight in a machine whose blades slashed the air and destroyed the flight paths of those stupid birds would make him feel better.  How DARE those two question his discrimination – or lack thereof?  How DARE they waste his time with pointless questions?  Fuming, Kaiba waved off the chopper pilot and took off towards the island.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The two black-clad businessmen left Kaiba's office and continued frowning until they reached their car.  As soon as they had entered, though, they immediately burst into huge smiles and pumped each other's hands enthusiastically.

"Good job, 'Mr. Marion'." A suppressed chuckle.

"Why thank you, 'Mr. Carcedas'." A broadened smile.

"Little did that fool Kaiba realize that we are not representatives from the Equal Duellists Organization, but really evil scientists who want to RULE THE WORLD!"  This statement was followed by an indulged maniacal laughter.

"Really, Dr. Garu, as my assistant, you are in no position to announce that plan.  Which is incorrect, I might add.  We are merely interested in subject Mutou's seeming alternate personality and its connection with that chain-necklace.  By studying Mr. Mutou's mental aspects, we will be able to further our cause in the annual Psychologist's Debate."

Dr. Garu ducked his head apologetically.  "My mistake, Dr. Ceebague."

Dr. Ceebague grimaced.  "Quite all right.  Let us then direct ourselves to our laboratory and review our evidence.  I believe we will find Mr. Kaiba's unwitting confession to be most useful.  You did record it on tape, did you not?"

"Of course I did, Dr. Ceebague."

Glasses glinting ominously, Garu started the car and drove off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Dark Magician, attack his life points directly! Reduce them to zero!"

His opponent was beaten!  Once again, Yami felt the euphoric rush.  Once again, his faith and expertise had joined with his aibou's and they had triumphed over the beginning – though surprisingly good – duellist.  As always, his light, his hikari, his aibou, his other half, had shone through with his determination and had lightened his heart in times of trial.

\Great job, Yami!  Let's go find the next challenger, alright?\

A smile appeared on Yami's face. //Very well, aibou.  Although perhaps you would care to repossess your body for a break?//

A flash of pleased surprise.  \Um…ok.  Don't you want to stay in the physical world a bit longer, though?\

At his hikari's sweet concern, Yami's eyes softened. //That is not necessary.  Besides, the timing device on your wrist indicates it is your usual hour of repast.  I do not want you to be weak because you have not eaten.  I also know you enjoy- //

In his soul room, Yuugi squealed. \Yami, you're the best!\

As the body stepped from the podium, a discreet change took place as their minds switched.  Yuugi shortened, his eyes grew bigger, and his hair flopped down once more.

"Thanks for cheering me and helping to support me, everyone.  Come on, you guys!  What say we grab a bit to eat? Hmm?"

Joey immediately grinned.  "Yuug, you're the best!  I was just thinkin' 'bout how hungry I was!"

Honda rolled his eyes.  "Dude, you're never NOT hungry.  You're such a pig."

"What was that?  I'll pig you, you—"

"As if you could!"

A cloud of dust, flying fists, and kicking feet suddenly appeared as the two leapt into their friendly, male-bonding, testosterone-oozing session.  As Anzu rushed over to try to stop it, Ryou turned his eyes towards Yuugi.

He shyly moved forward and said, "I'd like to go for lunch, as well, Yuugi.  Th- Thank you for…uh…inviting me."

Yuugi's eyes widened.  "There's no need to thank me, Ryou!  You're our friend and you're always welcome to join us!  You should know that!"

Ryou lowered his eyes, "Thank you.  I'm…afraid I haven't been much of a friend in the past, though.  Um… I'd like to apologize once again for my yami – I mean, Bakura's – behaviour."

Ignoring the yelp of protest and subsequent growl that came from Bakura's soul room, Ryou hurried on.  "I could not stop his actions and I do feel so very sor—"

"I won't have you apologizing anymore, Ryou!" In a rare moment of temper, Yuugi's eyes flashed.  "You're not responsible for him or his actions.  And besides, you've done the best you could, considering the trauma you've been put through.  I mean, you still have that scar on your arm, right?"

"Well...yes.  Although I tend never to really look…" Ryou trailed off and shuffled his feet nervously.

Yuugi's eyes softened.  "I'm sorry.  How have things been for you?  Is he still making you sad?"

Ryou looked up, startled.  "Oh, no!  Not at all!  I mean, he sometimes insults me, but only when I really deserve it!  I am weak and pretty pathetic half of the time."  He half-grinned at Yuugi who was opening his mouth to vehemently protest. "Besides, he's still working on the initial stages for his next evil plan, so I think we're safe for a while."

Yuugi grinned.  "Great!"

In his soul room, Yami rolled his eyes.  //Great.  Another Evil Thiefy plan.  Doesn't he ever get tired?//

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later, though, sitting around the table, Yuugi thought about Ryou's words.

\Safe… We're never truly safe, are we?\

Yami roused in his soul room.  //What is it, aibou?  Is something wrong?  Is someone threatening you?//

\No, nothing like that!  Don't worry, Yami.  It just seems that whenever we enter these tournaments, we get in danger.  You know.  Pegasus, Bakura, Marik, Noa, the Big Five…\

Extreme reluctance.  //…Do you wish to withdraw from this, aibou?  No tournament is worth the risk of putting you in danger.//

Yuugi's eyes filled with tears.  Duelling was Yami's life, and to give it up, just for him…

"Yuugi?  Are you ok? Why did you stop eating?" Anzu's voice seemed to come from a great distance, as did Joey's answer.

"Fugget it, Anzu.  He's all spacey again.  He's probably just thinking to himself again."

//Aibou?//

\Sorry!  Of course we won't drop out!  It's just sometimes it seems as if we're always the ones targeted!  …You know?…\

//Don't worry, aibou.// Warm, liquid reassurance flooded down their mind link.  //I will always protect you.  Always.//

\Yami…\ Well, this was just no good.  He couldn't start crying in front of his other friends.  Then he'd have to explain why and it was really just too complicated.

Finishing his burger, though, Yuugi decided he couldn't help but feel so affected.  His yami was his darkness, some might argue, but he wasn't a jagged, sharp blackness that tore upon contact.  His yami was more like a shadow: Ever-present, with soft edges that enveloped him carefully.

Yuugi smiled.  And just like a shadow, he thought, we're never going to be parted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Machines beeped.  Motors hummed.  Liquids boiled.  A solid, reinforced plastic cage sat in the centre – empty for the moment.  On a far wall, an enormous screen was scrolling though information collected on a certain Yuugi Mutou.

Thoughtful as always, Dr. Ceebague nodded occasionally as he read some particularly interesting data.  Turning, he called his assistant over.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I believe everything is in place.  All the variables and dependents have been set in the best position.  How fares your situation?"

"Very well, doctor.  After we turn on the pre-tested power into the containment unit, all will proceed as expected."

Ceebague smiled.  "Wonderful."

Garu looked at Yuugi's image profile.  "And isn't he just the cutest little thing?"

Ceebague turned disapproving eyes upon his subordinate.  "Whether or not the subject is… cute… has no bearing upon our experimentation.  Now, we shall review the procedure and equipment once more for certainty, then begin at 1900 hours tomorrow.  Is that acceptable?"

Garu nodded vigorously. "Most certainly, doctor.  My apologies again, doctor. I shall go verify the equipment immediately!"  He quickly turned to leave, but was brought up short by Ceebague's stern reminder.

"No running in the lab!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kaiba nodded in approval as he looked upon his monitoring system.  Despite the early morning hour, several duellists were already about and making full use of his holographic duelling machines.  He smirked.  Those had to be the biggest revenue created by his company.  Although expensive to create originally, copies had become remarkably cheap as time progressed, yet people were still amazed enough to pay their child's way for the tournament.  Frowning, he stared out the window.  It would have been nice to have such a caring parent…

A sudden beep from the computer alerted him to Yuugi's presence on the main duelling field.  Torn from his melancholy wishes, he sat down in his stuffed leather chair with his heated coffee in hand and settled in to watch the duel.

Halfway through the duel, though, his door flew open.  Knowing that he had given orders not to be disturbed unless a critical emergency had occurred, he swivelled abruptly to face the intruder.  His hot coffee splashed onto his lap and he winced – twice fold as something crashed into him.  Jerking his arm holding the coffee away from the bundle in his lap, Seto only managed to scald his arm.  He did the only thing he could do in this situation.  He Glared.  The Official Seto Kaiba Glare.

"MOKUBA!"  
  


"Hiya, big brother!  Whatcha doing?  Oh, hey!  Yuugi's duelling!  Cool!  You mind if we watch it together?  I'll go get my chair!"

Seto twitched.  Then he shook his head fondly and made space for his brother.  With all the preparations for the tournament, he knew he had been neglecting his little brother.  Pushing down the surge of guilt that followed that realization, he rationalized.  At least he was spending some time now, wasn't he?

"So who's he duelling?  Hey!  The Dark Magician!  D-Mag is in da house!  Whoo hoo!"

"D…Mag?" Seto whipped his head around to stare at Mokuba in horror.  "Mokuba.  How many bowls of sugar cereal did you have this morning?"

Mokuba giggled.  "I'm KIDDING, big brother!  Wow.  I was right.  You do need to loosen up.  Good thing I'm here, huh?"

Seto slowly smiled.  "Yes.  It is a good thing."

They watched the rest of the duels together for the morning.  At six, Seto left his office, intent on taking his favourite – ONLY – brother out for a rare dinner-on-the-town.  It was for this reason that he missed the unauthorized black helicopter flying in, spotted only on Kaiba's advanced monitoring office system.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Wow, Joey!  That was a great duel!  You sure have come a long ways since you started!"

Joey rubbed his head sheepishly, "Aw, geez, Yuug.  I'm still not nearly as good as you, though!"

Anzu smiled encouragingly.  "But you're doing a lot better!  Yuugi's right!  And with our help, I'm sure you'll become one of the greatest duellists of all time!"

Soul Room Yami sulked, peeved.  //That's my title.//

Yuugi snickered.  \YAMI!  Behave!\

Anzu frowned.  "Yuugi!  That wasn't nice!  I'm sure Joey will be a great duellist.  There was no need to laugh at him!"  
  


Yuugi blinked, startled.  "Wha--?  Oh!"  Realizing what he had done, he backed up, waving his hands frantically.  "Oh, no!  That's not what I was doing at all!  That just…um…reminded me of a joke!  That's all!  I'm so sorry, Joey!"

Joey laughed, all initial hurt washed away.  "Chill, Yuug, it's ok.  Don' worry 'bout it."

Honda glanced at his watch.  "Hey guys?  It's getting on 8 at night.  We should probably start heading back to the inn."  Glancing at the silent white-haired boy beside him, Honda realized that Ryou hadn't spoken in some time and was in fact staring at the ground.  He frowned.  Ryou was their friend, despite that weird…thingy… in that ring necklace.  He should be included in their conversation more often.

Nudging the smaller boy, Honda asked, "Don't you think so? Ryou?"

Ryou's head flew up.  "Wha-?  Oh.  Uh.  Sure?"  He offered a weak smile.  It had been a long day, as he tried to suppress his yami, and so he hadn't really been listening.  Bakura was getting stronger as the days progressed from his journey into the Shadow Realm.  Soon, Ryou wouldn't be able to stop him from taking control again.  He sighed.  He was bound to his yami.  He had accepted that.  Light and dark were intertwined, just as the days were long.  Ryou just wished his yami wouldn't make life so hard for him.

They all headed back, taking the shortcut through the fair-sized forest.  Anzu stooped to admire the flowers as Joey and Honda bickered amiably.  Yuugi smiled, his eyes glazing, as he chatted with his yami.  His yami, who always understood everything.

Ryou suddenly felt a surge of bitterness.  Everything – Everyone – was so idyllic.  It wasn't fair.  He couldn't take it anymore!  Turning abruptly, he dashed off into the woods, not caring about the branches that tore his clothes, his face.  Not caring about his companions' concerned shouts.  Not caring about his yami laughing hysterically – insanely – in his soul room.  Not caring about the Anzurs that fell from his eyes.  Not caring from the hoarse sobs coming from his throat.  Not caring.  Just. Not. Caring.

As Ryou abruptly ran off, Yuugi, Honda, Anzu and Joey immediately shouted after him.  It was going to be absolute dark soon, and without many lamps around, he could get lost!  
          

"What's wrong with him?!"

"I knew it! We were shunning him, guys!  I'll go get him!"  
  


"Hey, Honda, I'll go with you!  See you in a bit, you two! Don't move, ok?"

"Wait – Joey!  Honda!"

"Wait there!  Be back soon!"

Taking off, Joey and Honda were soon lost to sight as they followed Ryou's broken trail through the thick underbrush.  Anzu peered after them, and Yuugi frowned concernedly.

\Yami?  Do you think that could have been Bakura's fault?\

//…No…I do not.  Although I would not know, that seems to me to be a simple case of trying to escape something…else.//

\But what could it have been…OW!\

Yuugi yelped as he rubbed his shoulder.  Stupid mosquitoes!  He forgot that twilight was their favourite time to feed.  Did they have to bite so…hard…?  Wait.  Why hadn't Yami inquired if he was alright yet?

\Yami?  You there?\

//…hmmmm?… Of course I am… aibou… I'm just feeling rather…tired…*yawn*  I believe I will go rest. Good night, aibou.  Wake me if you need me.//

Wha-?  Why was Yami asleep if Yuugi's body wasn't even tired?  Although, now that he had mentioned it, his eyes were getting rather heavy.  Too bad they had to wait for Joey and Honda to return with Ryou.  Poor Ryou.  He yawned.

"Anzu?  How're you holding up?  You tired yet?"

"Me?  Oh gosh, I'm fine, Yuugi.  I'm really worried about Ryou, though.  What could have made him run off like that?"

Yuugi shrugged uncomfortably.  "Um…I don't know? I hope they come back soon, though.  It's getting awfully dark.  Do you have a flashlight?"

Anzu grinned and flashed a victory sign.  "Yep!  Be prepared!  And if all else fails, we can spend the night telling ghost stories!"

Yuugi chuckled.  "No thanks.  Ghoulies give me the creepies."

Anzu smiled.  "Poor baby… Wait.  Did you hear that?  I think they're coming back!"

Yuugi suppressed another yawn and looked up to two – two? There should be three – figures coming from the bush.  "Guys?  Did you get him? Wait – who are you?"

The taller dark-clad one smiled.  "Hello, Subject Mutou.  Please give us your full co-operation in our experiment.  Upon completion, in accordance with the necessary psychological regulations, you will be given full details about the purpose of the experiment, all right?"

Yuugi frowned.  Wha--? \…Yami…? Wake up, please.  I need you.\

He could feel Yami stirring.  //Aibou?  Whazzrong?//

\I don't know but… YAMI!\ Sudden white-hot panic slashed down their bond. \Yami!  He's pointing a gun at me!\

Yami frowned and tried to get up to his soul room door to take over.  He had to defend his precious light.  He had to…

Dr. Ceebague smiled as he fired the gun and the beam ray sliced through the air and lit up the night.

To Yuugi, time seemed to slow down as he watched the light travel towards him.  He felt the tingling as the green light hit him, the shiver that traveled from his chest to his head, and the horrible wrenching agony as he felt his other half ripped out of his soul room.  And all the while, in the events that followed, he stared in shock and did nothing.  He.  Did.  Nothing.

Nothing as Yami was ripped from his most private, most precious area of his mind.

_~//I will always protect you.  Always.//~_

Nothing as he watched Yami suddenly solidify in mid-air, as the beam smashed his yami's beautiful, strong, unbeaten body against the hard oak tree, wrenching a shocked, pained cry from sun-browned lips.

~//…Do you wish to withdraw from this, aibou? No tournament is worth the risk putting you in danger.//~

Nothing as a pair of mental scissors snipped the link between them, leaving only a void of consuming emptiness.

_~//Aibou?//~_

Nothing as Yuugi watched the black-clad bullies grab his other half and slung him over their shoulder like a sack of garbage and leave through the trees.

~//What is it, aibou?  Is something wrong?  Is someone threatening you?//~

Nothing as he became…nothingness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

To Anzu, being held by the other goon, it happened all too fast.  Yuugi screamed for a few seconds as the green light hit him, then another form appeared out of nowhere and was thrown – hard- against a nearby tree. She winced, even as she struggled against the freak who was holding her back.  He threw her down then, grabbed the lump of a boy who seemed to look exactly like Yuugi, and then they both left as she tried to catch her breath.  Yuugi stood still in the centre of the clearing for a few more seconds and then seemed to merely…collapse.  He crumpled to a shuddering, broken state on the mud-covered ground, just as Anzu began to scream.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Joey and Honda were making good progress as they ploughed through the bushes.  But as the seconds ticked by, Honda was getting increasingly worried about the albino and was thinking about calling out his name.  It couldn't hurt right?  Unless Ryou didn't want to be found…

Suddenly, Joey stopped and squinted to his right.  "Hey, Honda?  I think I found him."

Honda's head whipped around and peered in the direction Joey was pointing.  A flash of white hair caught in the burgeoning moonlight and Honda sighed in relief.

"Ryou?  What's wrong?"

"Hey, buddy, you ok?"

A sob.  Soft and shuddering, but low and intense.  "Go away."

The two shared a concerned glance before Joey stepped forward in determination.  "No way!  You're our friend!  What just happened there?"

Honda followed reluctantly.  "Joey?  Maybe you should back off."  At his suggestion, Joey glared, then relented.  Honda continued.  "Ryou?  Do you want to talk about it?"

"…No.  Go away."  A pathetic sniffle.

Honda frowned, troubled, before trying another tactic.  "Well, at least come back with us to the inn.  You can't sleep out here.  There's umm…" He looked around, "there's bugs and stuff!"

Joey chimed in.  "Right! And no one likes bugs except for that icky creep Weezel.  And he don't count."

Honda smiled.  "So true.  You, on the other hand, Ryou, do count.  Please?  Come back?"

Slowly, the bent head turned to face them.  Ryou lifted red, teary eyes to look at the two who had followed him into the forest.  He gazed, hurt, at their shocked faces.

"Ryou! Holy crap, dude!  You're covered in blood!"  
          

Ryou slowly, looked down.  He smiled forlornly as the hand he wiped across his face came away with the blood from his scratches.

"Ryou?"

"Ryou!"

"…Yami likes blood."  It was no more than a whisper, but it caused both teens to step back, slightly disturbed.

"Ryou?  What did you say?"  
          

Ryou raised his eyes once more, then narrowed them.  "I said, Yami likes blood."  His eyes suddenly glazed over as he seemed to listen to something invisible.

//Yadunoshi, you IDIOT!  You gave away my identity!//

\Oops.\  A mental, high-pitched giggle rang through the soul room.

Crazed, slanted eyes narrowed further at his hikari's behaviour. //Cut that out, weakling.//

\Mee~aanniieeee….\  The word was drawn out, every nuance explored as Ryou decided to succumb to the darkness.  Insanity couldn't be so bad, right?

//Wha-?  Yadunoshi?  Cease this unseemly behaviour!//

Another high pitched cackle.  Ryou could understand why Bakura looked to be having so much fun all the time.  Insanity _was_ fun!  Now he could play with Malik!  Not that he wanted to, of course.  Malik or Marik or Yalik or Yarik were very mean.  Which was it, anyway?  It's like they couldn't decide on a name.  Like his puppy.  His puppy never came when he called it, so he'd tried calling it different names, so it could come over and play with him and it never did and then yamihadKILLEDitbecausepetsareforweaklings--

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed sharply through the mental hallway.  Ryou blinked several times, then turned confused eyes towards his yami, whose hand was still raised.  Bakura stepped closer to him, and then spoke directly into his ear.  //Ryou.  I am insane.  You.  Are.  Not.  You will not pretend to be insane.  You will remain calm and sweet and caring.  You will continue to serve me and I will protect you.  As usual.//

Tears started to run down Ryou's face.  \You never protect me!\

//I do.//

\You don't!\

//Very well.  If you insist that I don't protect you, then perhaps you'd LIKE to have your memories come back to you?  What I did with your body every time I've possessed it?  Our time in the Shadow Realm after our  defeat at Marik's hands?  Every second of year-long agony, screaming when no one can hear?//

Ryou paled. \You keep that away from my mind?\

//I do.//

He suddenly felt a surge of compassion overwhelm him. \You're keeping that locked up inside your mind, so that I don't experience it?  You have to suffer through that everyday?\

Bakura shifted and drew back, the sneer automatically in place. //It's not that bad, landlord.  I am a creature of darkness.  I revel in despair.//

\But…\

//But nothing.  You can do nothing.  Therefore, we will continue as before.//  A nervous glance at Ryou who lay on the floor, still holding his reddened cheek.  //All right?//

\Yami…\  A ghost of a true smile drifted across Ryou's face as he got up and briefly dared to squeeze his darkness' hand.  \All right.\

A blink of puzzlement from the thief was memorized, recorded, and put away in his prized memories as Ryou returned to the physical world.

"-ou!"

"RYOU!"  
          

"Come ON, buddy!  Snap out of it!"

"Wait, Honda, check it out!  He's smiling!"

Ryou let out an amused, completely sane giggle.  And through all of this, in the dirt, darkness, and strange forest, his friends still cared.  He could do this.

"Sorry.  I'm afraid I rather drifted off, there."

Once again, Joey and Honda sighed with relief.  Then Honda narrowed his eyes, "You sure you're ok?  You're still covered with blood and everything…"

"No, really.  I assure you I am quite fine.  I believe I have a handkerchief somewhere with which to wipe it off…" Some rummaging in his pocket produced the desired material.  "Here we are!  Good as new.  I am sorry to have worried you, but I do believe that I am much better now."

Joey's answering grin spoke volumes.  "Tha's great to hear, Ryou.  Now come on, we should be getting back to th' others."  
          

Honda nudged Joey, "I hear Yuugi's afraid of the dark."

Joey snickered.

Ryou smiled.  It looked as if things were getting back to normal.

But no more than five steps had been made when Anzu's panicked scream ripped the night in two.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

End Part One 

Yugi:  You…took….my…yami…AWAY?

Yami:  Aibouuuuuu!  *voice trails off as he's carried away*

Divey:  He'll be back soon!  I promise!

Yugi:  YOU TOOK MY YAMI AWAY FROM ME?!

Joey: *snerks *   Warning!  It's Spastic Yuugi!  Stay back everyone!

Yuugi: *runs around in circles * Yami!  Yami! Come back!!!

Yami:  *hogtied in the corner * Aibou!  I'm right HERE!

Yugi: oh… Yay!  *glompy Hug*  I missed you! *starts untying ropes*

Anzu:  Man.  And you guys have only been apart for …what…five minutes?

Seto:  Ms. Dive, doesn't this story concentrate on their rather angsty separation?

Divey: Per…haps…? *desperate smile * 

Y+Y: *flat, deadly tone*  What.  did.  you.  say?

Divey:  *runs from Yami's 'Oblivion' attack*

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Additional Note: Um… If you see a reference to your fic, then that just means I've read it, loved it, built a shrine to it and am unable to stop myself from referencing it. Thank you for being inspirational!

PS: *rolls eyes* Of COURSE reviews are welcomed with open arms and happy gushy emotions. I'm absolutely desperate for feedback. No flames, though, please, because mean people make me cry. On the other hand, constructive criticism is happily embraced! Improvement is my friend…


	2. Chappie 2: Marvel at the originality!

Just for mild humour, here're some name origins!

**Bad guys:**

Ceebague – originally spawned from the initials C.B.G.  As in, "Cliché Bad Guy." *snerk*

Garu – deviated, again, from the initials G.A.  Meaning "Gratuitous Assistant."

And apparently I'm spelling people's names wrong!  According to my computer and its "you're stupid" spell check red lines…well…take a look:

Yami = Yam

Yuugi = Yogi (bear)

Ryou = You

Bakura = Baker

Anzu = Nazi

Seto = Seta

Mokuba = Mokena

Aibou = About

Hikari = Hiker

Kaiba = Kayla

Mutou = Mutton

 *snickers*  Anzu = Nazi.  So wrong, yet so right… *giggles some more*

More **disclaimer**?  Um.  I haven't captured the little green men yet, so it's safe to presume that YGO is still not mine. *rolls eyes*

**Chappie Two!  Once more into the breach!**

Lungs heaving for air, Joey, Honda, and Ryou tore through the interminable forest in the direction of Anzu's scream.  Unspoken thought directed itself towards the fact that, while Anzu was a girl, she didn't scream unless it was something really bad.  As in…well…really bad.  In the corner of his mind, Ryou could feel some of Bakura's unease slip through their bond.  Unknowingly misinterpreting it, he smiled.  His yami always pretended he didn't care but…

Joey frowned as he dashed through the night.  Man!  Wasn't this stupid, thrice-cursed forest _ever_ going to end?  The adrenalin pumping through his veins made the seconds drag like minutes and the minutes drag like days.  Deepening his scowl, the thought flashed through his mind: _If someone ELSE is afta' Yuug', I sweah that I'm NOT responsible for my actions…  _Why everyone targeted the poor kid was beyond him, although pointed suspicions were gradually insinuating themselves in his mind.  Pointed.  Like his short friend's pointed puzzle around his neck…

In a detached viewpoint, Honda was pleased that he wasn't nearly out of breath as he used to get.  Sadly, there had been too many times where he'd needed to dash to his friends' rescue – usually in vain. He was sick and tired of bullies chasing after them.  He grimaced as he tried to lengthen his stride, unknowingly passing Joey.  The mantra repeated itself over and over in his brain: Please let everyone be okay.  Pleasepleaseplease_pleaseplease…_

Amazingly, they burst through to the clearing relatively together – and then skidded to an admittedly undignified stop as they took in the horrific tableau in front of them.

Anzu knelt in the centre of the clearing, unknowingly lit in the eerie light of the newly risen full moon.  On her lap was a puppet of the courageous boy they had all come to known.  He stared at the night sky, seemingly ignoring Anzu's hovering, frightened face.  The steady trickle of tears fell from his unblinking eyes as occasional convulsions wracked his body.  

At the sound of the boys' gasps, Anzu's head whip lashed around.  "Joey!  Honda!  Ryou!  Oh thank heavens!  He won't answer me or anything!  He hasn't done anything!  He just – There were these creeps – Another kid got - I just can't –"

Joey stepped forward, hands up in a placating gesture.  "It's all ok, Anz'. We're all here now.  We'll solve this togetha', alright?"

Honda and Ryou crouched by Yuugi's comatose body.  "Yuugi.  Hey, Yuugi.  You in there?"  In a tone that was only half teasing, Honda reached out and gently tapped the teen's shoulder.

Ryou frowned.  Something seemed different about the tri-coloured dueller – despite the obvious.  He, too, reached over and gently wiped away some tears.  "Yuugi?"

Yuugi shuddered.  Then stopped breathing.

It took a second for his assemblage to realize this, but when they did, their reactions would have woken the dead.  Metaphorically speaking.

"YUUGI!"  Anzu shrieked, shaking him.

"Gracious!"  
  


"Oh my—"

"Stop it, Anzu!  We'll just do CPR.  I've learned this."  
  


Honda leaned over and began giving Yuugi the apt-termed "breath of life" as Joey had to restrain Anzu from getting in Honda's way.  In a minute, though, fears were lessened slightly as Ryou shouted excitedly, "He's breathing again!"

And indeed he was.  Eyelids fluttering slowly open, his glazed eyes roamed incuriously around the clearing as his lungs heaved for air.  He gazed without recognition at Honda, the grass, Anzu, Joey, the night sky…

His eyes reached Ryou, who was gazing at him with an understandably concerned look on his face.  A look that was even more understandable as Yuugi's eyes widened then shrank abruptly.  An expression close to a desperate smile insinuated itself as Yuugi sat up, ignoring the support he got from the other three.

Crawling towards the snowy-haired boy, Yuugi breathed, "You…You have…what I lost…Give…give...me...your-"

Ryou frowned, backing up, as he unconsciously gripped his Ring.  Bakura's residual unease was back in full force now and he desperately started fighting to possess his other half's body.

//Give me control, yadunoshi.  You don't know what you're dealing with!//

\Wha-?  It's just Yuugi… even if he is acting weird.\

Bakura shrieked red-hot through their mental bond.  //Give me control or pay attention to what's going ON!//

Ryou came back to himself with sudden alacrity as he felt a tug on the Ring.  Yuugi clutched it tightly, smiling dreamily as he tried to remove it from Ryou's neck.

"…Yami…"

Oblivious to the confused looks and calls of their friends, the two Millennium Item bearers began to fight a hesitant battle.  Bakura watched, on edge, in his soul room as he alternated between scorn for his light in not letting him grab control, and concern as the battle for determining the possessor of his very existence began to be fought in earnest.

Yuugi was twisting the Ring's rope now, trying to strangle Ryou who was pushing and kicking as he tried to escape.  A particularly nasty blow to the chest knocked Yuugi away and left Ryou gasping for breath.  He warily looked at the recently crazed boy, on the alert for any more attacks.  However, the kick seemed to have knocked the fight and spirit from Yuugi.  Once more a broken heap on the ground, he gasped for air with eyes wide and unseeing, occasionally muttering, "…not fair…"

Joey frowned in determination.  This bizarre scene had gone on long enough!  Usually, Yuug' was back on his feet by this time and looking to duel some bad guys!  He strode decisively over to the heaving boy and looked down.

"You min' tellin' us what's been goin' on, then?"

A sob.  "They took… empty…Yami!"  This last was wrenched out and became a keening wail.

Honda frowned.  "That didn't even make sense!" Turning to Anzu, he questioned her.  "You saw what happened, right?  Well?"

Anzu seemed to recollect herself with a shudder.  "Right.  Well.  Um.  We were waiting for you guys, and well, um.  These- these two guys.  Um. They wore black business suits and shades for some reason.  Well, they – they came through the bushes over there and one of them grabbed me.  The other suddenly started talking about 'Subject Mutou' and something about an experiment and then there was this weird ray gun thing.  It looked like something out of comic books or something.  Um.  Anyway, he, like, pointed it at Yuugi and there was this green light an' it… Well, it scanned Yuugi, really.  Anyway, then he started screaming and it was weird because this other boy suddenly appeared out of NOWHERE.  Seriously!  Then Yuugi just collapsed and those two creeps grabbed this other boy – who looked just like Yuugi! – and ran away!  Oh Honda, it was awful!"  With that, she sank, crying, into Honda's unexpecting arms.

The standing males shared a confused glance.  It was like something out of a weird science horror movie.  Ryou blinked and looked down at Yuugi.  He seemed to be recovering – just a bit.  But for Yuugi to snap like that…?  Against his better judgement – and screaming inner yami – he reached down and tapped Yuugi's shoulder gently.

"Yuugi?"

The noise seemed to jar Yuugi out of his trance.  Blinking rapidly in succession, Yuugi reached out and grabbed Ryou's shirt.  Avoiding seeing the wince this movement caused, Yuugi started to try to explain to the only person who could understand him. "Ryou?  Oh, Ryou!  I'm so sorry!  It's just – It's not fair!  You have…and I don't!  Ryou!  I can't- I can't feel him anymore!  They cut our link!  It's just...and I…"

Ryou tilted his head in puzzlement.  "What?"

Yuugi took a deep breath to collect himself.  Clutching Ryou's striped shirt a little tighter, he still practically screamed, "MY YAMI'S GONE! He's gone, Ryou!  It's empty!  He's gone gone gonegonegone…."  He trailed off and slumped to the ground again.  "…Yami…"

Ryou stumbled back in surprise.  Yuugi's yami was gone?  But… "How?"

Joey strode over and helped Ryou up.  "Weren't you listenin', man?  It was probably with that green ray-gun thingy that those jerks shot."  He stopped and blinked.  "Waittaminute… What or who is a 'yami'?"

A whisper drifted from Yuugi's crushed form on the ground.  "My darkness.  My everything. Yami…"

Joey blinked some more.  So, for that matter, did Honda and the gradually recovering Anzu.  Ryou could sense the inevitable questions threatening to overwhelm what common sense this night had left them.  Smiling brightly, he stood suddenly and clapped his hands to draw everyone's attention.

"Right!  How about we all go back to the lodgings?  I don't know about you but I'm getting rather…um…cold."

Honda nodded, realizing the value inherit in that suggestion.  "Good idea.  That way, we can at least be near some beds and a doctor."

Joey slapped his head.  "Dere's nevah a doctor around when you need one, right?"

Anzu took a few steps closer to the shuddering former light on the ground.  "That is a good idea, Ryou.  After all, our friendship will burn brighter once we're out of this darkness!"

Anzu realized her mistake even as Ryou winced and Yuugi began crying in earnest again.

"Yami!"

Honda shook his head as he lifted Yuugi's unresisting form onto his back.  "Man – you'd think someone had died.  What's it going to take to bring Yuugi back to us?"

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Finally tucked into their respective cots three cups of cocoa later, Anzu, Joey and Honda nodded distantly as the facts came together.  Yuugi was safely in the hospital with a nurse and doctor on standby, so Ryou had reluctantly taken the task of explaining the hikari / yami situation to his friends as best he could.

Joey was the first to speak up.  "That would explain why he'd act so different during duels, that's fer sure."

Anzu smiled with a temporary relief.  "And here I was starting to think that he was schizophrenic!  At least we know that he's actually _is_ two minds about everything!"

Honda drooped.  "He was.  I don't know about now."

Once again, the mood darkened.  The moon itself had been covered by storm clouds, as if it, too, recognized this as the solemn event that it was.

Honda frowned as something occurred to him.  "Ryou, you seem to know a lot about this, right?"  
  


Ryou gulped and smiled nervously.  He supposed he HAD given a rather large number of clues over the past 12 hours.  No idiot alive would have been able to remain ignorant.  But still… The secret of a yami and hikari was something intensely personal and to just give it away…

Bakura snarled within his soul room.  //Landlord,// and the word was more of a sneer than ever, //You _will_ let me take over.//

\I will?\

//Yes.  You will.  Now!//

Ryou's mental self "eeped!" at the metaphorical fire blazing around his yami's incorporeal self.

\…Alright…. But!\

Bakura curled his lip.  // _You_ are imposing restrictions on me?//

Ryou quavered, but held firm.  He could do this.  His yami wasn't fully recovered yet, so he wasn't able to forcefully take command.  At times, Ryou appreciated the Shadow Realm for more than it was really worth.

\But!  You can't kill anyone.\

//I wasn't going to, yadunoshi.//  A smirk was inlaid in the very timbre of the phrase.

\Um… You can't hurt anyone either.  That includes me!\

//Silly weakling.  Would I do that?//  Tainted innocence radiated out of crazed eyes.

There was no hesitation in Ryou's reply.  \Yes.\

A sigh.  //Very well.  I will not maim people.//

As Ryou slowly walked into his soul room, he tried desperately to think of other binding agreements or loopholes. \um… No shadow games, either?\

A smirk, now.  //Go rest, 'little one.' You've had a busy night.//

That was true, at least.  A pang of sympathy flashed through Ryou's brain as he thought of what Yuugi was currently without.  Shutting the door, Ryou reached out again.  \Yami…?\

But Bakura had already taken over and was currently laughing at Anzu's freshly spilled hot cocoa and her subsequent shriek of pain.  His hand had slipped!  And it wasn't maiming, after all, if limbs were still intact, right?  The deranged smirk sauntered onto the face and settled in.  It looked as if it would be there for quite some time, to the horror of the other occupants in the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Black.  

Cold.

Pain.

It was all around him.  Not that he knew where 'him' was.

Absence.  Deficiency.  Empty.  Want.

Want of a light.  A focal point.  A source of hope.

A thousand chariots couldn't have kept the name from slipping through his mind.  "Yuugi…"

Wait.

No Yuugi.

"Ah.  Please note that two minutes after his rise to a state of consciousness, the subject feels the need to scream."

"Acknowledged, doctor. A remarkable recovery rate."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yuugi lay, brow furrowed, on the hospital bed.  Several moniters nearby, to ensure the healers outside that all was preceeding as could be expected.  Occasionally, his head thrashed back and forth, as if trying to negate a particular nasty truth.

Yami was gone.

Without his yami, reality had changed.  The colours of the world became washed out with brightness, shades dimmed.      The shadows retreated.  Rationally, it made sense.  Without the presence of a shadow in his mind, the natural viewpoint of the "light" – the aibou, had reasserted itself.

It didn't help, though.  Shadows were necessary for depth, and without depth there was no understanding of the world.  

The bond between them had somehow been cut.  Eyebrows cut furrows into his skin and the head thrashed again.

His yami had been taken from him.  Teeth were bared as his head emphatically denied the fact.

It was true, though.

The realistic part of his brain was shouting at him as if from far away.  The general state of his mind – _tootooempty_ – didn't want to listen.  Why listen to anything?  Nothing made sense.  There was no point.  No point until his guilt-stricken conscience threw up the shout that he had _let_ his yami be taken away.

What?

Yes.  You sat there and did nothing.

…nothing…?  True.  I did nothing.  Abso-freaking-lutely nothing.

Did you think your bond was a one-sided thing?  That you'd always be protected?  That Yami would always be your saviour?

No!  After Arcana…I promised myself that I'd – I'd…

Maybe.  (Was his conscience developing a sneer?)  But you never put that into practice, did you?  Those were just empty words.  Empty empty empty words that you tried to believe.

…yes.

So?  What are you going to do about it?

Yuugi suppressed a sob,  then realized no-one could hear him.  He gave into the tears.  This time, there was no one to comfort him.  No one would ever comfort him again.  He would lose his friends.  He had already lost everything else…

Wait.  Never?  If he stayed this way, he'd never see Yami again.  Never feel the dry warmth that brushed his mind every time they talked.  Never 'hear' the slight accent that was his darkness' mental voice.  He'd never be able to figure Yami's past out with him – to share in all the joys and sadness.  

Never?

NO!  Every part of his body and soul screamed out at that thought.  They couldn't be separated!  Not forever!  As Yami had once said, they _were_ part of the same soul.  They had become friends – true friends, those who can always _always_ depend on each other.

On the bed, purple orbs snapped open in determination.

"…Screw this…" he muttered, swinging his legs over the end of the bed and climbing out.  "I'm getting my Yami back."

Shock and dismay had turned into righteous anger.  How dare those two black-suited weirdoes (Yami could have probably thought of a more biting term – probably Egyptian – but he was only Yuugi and so that was the characterization they were going to get…) take his Yami away from him?  How dare they break up what the two of them had?  How dare they? How dare they!

Yuugi made his way – slowly – over to the door of his hospital room.  Staggering slightly at the never-ending disorientation (Why wouldn't it go away?  Make it go away, Yami!) he braced himself against the doorway and stared defiantly at the startled overnight nurse.

"I feel much better.  Please let me go back to my room."

He'd get Yami back.  He would.  No matter what.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

End of Part Two 

Yami:  *rocks back and forth*  I miss my aibou…

Yuugi:  Am I really going to be able to kick butt?

Divey:  Yes!  Because Yami shouldn't always have to go save Yuugi!

Yuugi:  *boogies*  *hugs Yami*  It'll be ok.  Wanna hold hands?

Yami: *looks up* *blinks*  …k.

Bakura:  Mwahahahaa!  I'm evil!

Ryou:  Le sigh.  Le sigh grande.  Why did I have to get the maniacal one?

Divey:  B/c you both have silver hair?  I'm guessing…

Y+Y: *le holding of les hands*  =^__^=  

Next:  Operation:  Stop Bakura from maiming!  Track down annoyingly discreet science operatives!

Additional Note:  Time for review-encouragement!  *writes 12-page essay convincing you to send a review*  *nods vigorously in approval*  That should do it!


	3. Chappie 3: Explanations And Angstness

Sorry for not updating in a while.  It was exam week.  That's all I need to say in my defense.

A note!  This story is based primarily on my incomplete YGO-the English Version! watching on YTV.  Apologies in advance for anything I've screwed up.  Point them out (…nicely)!  

Also!  I'll be using 'military' times for most of this.  Soo… when I say, example:

   3:00 à that means 3:00 AM

   23:00 à means 11:00 PM

Ok?  Super!

**Writing Code Continued!  ***Le yawn du boredom*

\ Hello. I am a hikari speaking \

// Hello.  I am a yami speaking. //

_~Hello.  I am a flashback. ~_

{{ Hello.  The change of font and surrounding parentheses marks shows I am a hypothesized future.  It will make sense later. }}

**Disclaimer:**  Still no luck on tracking the funky-haired Martians.  They elude my pencil and paper radars! *strokes chin in deep thought*  They must have advanced technology indeed… *blinks and comes back to reality* So!  The cast of Yu-gi-oh is still not mine. Surprise, surprise.

**Chappie Three: The Babbling, Blithering Explanation Chapter.**

Yuugi staggered down the hallway to his room, pausing occasionally as nausea overcame him.  The facade that he had shown the overnight nurse in order to be released had collapsed into shambles as soon as he had entered the elevator.  Yuugi shook his head carefully - it was almost as if he could _feel_ his brain sloshing around and cutting into nerves on every wave.  He wanted painkillers.  And Yami.

Tottering several more inches forward, he blearily peered up at the door numbers.  518…516… He was in room 502.  Why did he ever want the corner room-with-a-view?!  It was too far away…

No.  Yes.  He could do this!  Renewing his optimism by grasping his Puzzle firmly, he floundered as best he could past the seven locked doors.  It really wasn't so bad, he mused, if you just ignored the emptiness and the full-body ache.  The glowing daggers in his skull could be ignored too, really.  If you didn't think about it, which he was now.  Still, his agony-filled musings had carried him the necessary distance.

Yuugi stared at his door.  Finally.  Through red-rimmed eyes that were dazed with pain and loss, he gazed at his goal.  If only he could lift his arm and knock, but the adrenaline had worn off: the after-effects of what could only have been the gun were kicking in, pinning his arm to his side with a hot, dripping glue of torment.  Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut, against the darkness roiling on the edges of his vision and the pain slithering through his body.  He had already come this far, he couldn't disappoint Yami-

Yami - who wasn't even there anymore.

Yuugi hiccupped then started crying softly.  Still crying, he softly collapsed in a heap right outside his door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Anzu lifted her head from where it had been wearily resting on her knees.  These past hours had been horrible.  Most important, though, had been the previous 45 minutes.  Anzu didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity that dramatic night had turned to.  First, poor Yuugi was in the hospital.  Secondly, his darker side - she blushed at the thought of him - had been taken away for some indiscernible reason.  Then, the gentle Ryou they all knew and loved had suddenly switched attitudes again.  First, there had been the 'accidentally' spilled hot cocoa.  Then, the maniacal cackling.  After that, there had been a chase around their living area where the now-psychopath had smashed lamps, destroyed furniture, gouged walls, and absolutely destroyed the carpet.  From the sounds emanating from the kitchen area, the new Ryou was currently trying to get into the drawer of knives as Joey and Honda tried to stop him.  Again.  And still, the insane boy hadn't answered any of their questions about Ryou and why he knew so much about yamis and hikaris.  His behaviour may have been a front for avoiding questions, but it was certainly effective.  Who on earth could ask questions when they were dodging pointy objects that hurtled through space?

Anzu tilted her head as she listened closer to the rumpus.  It was a fairly safe bet that Ryou had a yami, too.  That would certainly explain the complete change in his personality.  It would also explain why he knew so much about Yuugi and - this was still hard to think about - Yami.  If one were almost a different personality…then that would be the reason for her intermittent bouts of her crush.  To only like the more confident side of Yuugi, his Yami, coming out to duel or to take control of an otherwise hopeless situation.  She rested her head back against the door.  But if Yami had truly been solidified somehow and taken…where was he now?  Was he all right?

Her increasing worrying suddenly came to an abrupt halt when she heard something outside.  It sounded like…crying?  What on earth-?

She rose quickly, turned, and unbolted their door.  Any residual fears were banished as she spotted little Yuugi on the ground.  The tears dribbled down his face and landed on the carpet, adding to an increasing damp spot.

"Yuugi!  How long have you been there… Never mind!  Let's get you inside! Oh, you poor thing!"

Crouching, she grasped his arm and pulled gently.  Unresisting but still crying, he slowly followed her as she tugged him into their sleeping chamber and onto his bed.  She muttered soothing sounds as he continued to gulp out half-hearted sobs.  As she sat down beside him, she also started rubbing his back in an effort to calm him down further.  She was at a loss, though.

What do you say to someone who's lost half of their soul?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In the kitchen, Bakura gazed upon his two playthings with contempt.  His two _opponents_ looked up at him with worry and the slightest apprehension.   With Ryou locked safely away in his soul room, Bakura didn't have to worry about any thoughts he might have.  A sneer briefly crossed his face as he reflected on how weak he had become.  Curse the Shadow Realm!  The only time he felt at his true strength was during the physical possession of his vessel.  In order to do that, though, he had to usually _convince_ his other half to _give_ him control… How the mighty had fallen.

On the positive side, he was gradually getting his strength back the longer he stayed in the physical world and in Ryou's mind.  Soon, not even his other half's best efforts would stop him from using his vessel as he saw fit.  The returning smirk widened at the mere thought of that day.

A commotion was suddenly heard in the other room.  Hm.  Presumably, the friendship-spewing girl had found their precious midget outside their door.  Bakura, of course, had been able to sense the brat's presence from the start.  Originally reminiscent of a golden, sun-filled prairie - Bakura shuddered at the thought - little Yuugi's mental presence was now more like a dark, skeletal minefield.  His sinister grin broadened even more.   

A feminine voice came from the communal bedroom.  "Joey!  Honda!  Could you guys come here, please?  Yuugi needs you!"

Joey and Honda retreated some more from Bakura's blatant stance on the kitchen table to go help Anzu.  He could sense their reluctance to leave - a smart feeling, all things considered.  Still, the restrictions laid on him by Ryou were making this whole game rather boring.  Time to end this.

Bakura continued leering down at the two teens and said in his most condescending voice, "Don't you two worry - I'll be _ever_ so good.  Besides," he feigned shock.  "I think Yuugi might be hurt!"  There.  That ought to get them going.

Joey and Honda were startled enough at the very thought that they bolted to the bedroom with no more than a shared glance of concern.  Finally alone, Bakura dropped down to sit on the table so that he could order his thoughts.

First, there was the matter of his presence and bond to his other half.  Yuugi and that Ra-cursed Pharaoh already knew about it.  Add that to his multiple appearances and recent conveniently timed possession, and he was sure his vessel's idiot posse would soon figure it out.  Especially so, since now they had the basic information.  Bakura grimaced.  There was no helping it, he supposed.  His presence would have to be fully revealed.  At least this way he could control what the others knew - and maybe add some information his _landlord_ had missed.  Such as, 'You cannot separate a yami and his other half from the Millennium item' - not entirely true, but a necessary addition.  Also, if _he_ controlled when he revealed himself, he would be able to hide the knowledge of his quest for the Millennium Items from the bumbling fools, too.

Thinking of the Millennium Items, he ought to probably go and return that blasted Pharaoh to his resting-place in the Puzzle.  His presence was a mild obstruction, of course, but the Puzzle gained more power with him.  After a proper duel where he defeated the so-called 'King of Games,' he would be able to sacrifice that oh-so-regal spirit and get the result he craved with all of his blackened heart.

Nodding in satisfaction, Bakura turned his mind to the less imminent, but no less dangerous, concern.  Though he had had no part in his landlord's temporary shift to insanity, he'd have to be a fool to say it hadn't been perfectly timed.  They hadn't even been near the area when the bond between the shrimp and Pharaoh had been sliced in half.  Currently, he was unsure if they were targets, too.  Ditz-girl had said they'd introduced themselves as experimenters, which would mean scientists.  A rummage through his other half's memory turned up the fact that researchers were very thorough.

Bakura kicked over a chair in agitation.  He had spent 5000 years wailing in the frigid darkness.  He would _not_ lose what little light his soul had only recently found.  Those two would _not_ tear him from where he was established!  When he found them, if they tried anything or even just were physically present, Bakura would wipe their minds with his Ring.  After that, he'd be at liberty to do something…permanent.   Running his tongue over his lips in anticipation, his left hand idly reached over to the previously discarded knife.  Picking it up, he slowly brought it up…

\ Bakura!  You aren't making me lick knives again, are you?! \  Ryou sounded scandalized.  \ Last time you did that, you cut my tongue!  I couldn't taste anything for a month!/ 

Bakura smirked - around a tongueful of wet steel. // I'm not licking _knives_, yadunoshi. //

A mental sigh of relief.  \ Ok.  Sorry…I- \

// I'm licking a _knife.  _There's a difference. //

\ YAMI! \

// …Yes…? // Ra, but this was fun.  When in doubt, causing angst is a fun way out!

\ Please don't? \

// It puts iron in your blood, weakling.  Didn't the doctor say you needed more? //

\ She didn't mean _this_, I'm sure! She was talking about meat! \

// Ah… // Discarding the knife by throwing it out the window (maybe it would hit some kid!), he sauntered over to the fridge, ignoring his landlord's mild mental tugging.  So, he wanted control back, did he?  Silly vessel.

Opening the fridge, his eyes searched until he found…oh yes.  Licking bleeding lips in anticipation, he reached in and pulled out the steak.  That fool Kaiba was certainly making sure his guests were comfortable…

He tried to rip open the plastic packaging, but to no avail.  Rolling his slanted eyes, he wandered over to the kitchen drawer for another knife.

\ Bakura, please? \

// Hush, landlord.  I'm taking care of you. //

Pleased surprise and a glimmer of dew-filled hope.  \ …Really? \

Bakura hid his snort of disgust as he searched the drawer.  Ryou was too trusting, really.  On the other hand, it was most useful in times like this.  After all, Bakura wanted a good, raw, bloody steak.  Mmmm. There seemed to be a problem, though.  He had apparently run out of knives in his …excursion… earlier. He supposed he could cut the wrapping with the spikes on his Ring - but wait.  Wouldn't it be better if he used the Puzzle?  Think of the disgrace the shrimp and the abandoned former ruler would suffer if they couldn't even protect the housing area of the spirit!  Chuckling wickedly, he strolled over to outside the bedroom door.  Once there, he stopped and took a deep breath.  Relinquishing partial control to his vessel, he subtly implanted the suggestion to want to see the Puzzle.

Once his other half touched it he could take over again with the foothold he already had, grab the Puzzle, and use it to cut open his steak!  He didn't even need to worry about the Pharaoh interfering this time!  

As Bakura receded slightly, he snickered to himself.  This was really too fun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A tear-streaked Yami slumped against the unyielding wall of his cage in sheer exhaustion.  He _hurt_ - a relatively new sensation to his previously spiritual essence.  This wasn't the hurt that one got from a direct blast to one's life points, either.  No.  Instead, it was an internal throbbing that pulsed through his entire being.  His hand dragged itself up to his throat, rubbed raw from all his screaming.  When he had woken up and couldn't find his aibou -

No!  He could not think that, for to do so was to descend into the Madness again.  Madness with its all-consuming frozen darkness, where the monsters gnawed at his skin and formless tormentors flayed his soul.

He had to concentrate.  He had to pull himself together.  Why was it so hard?  He automatically reached for his Millennium Puzzle, where he could contact his reserves of his power and tame the Shadows that always lurked in his mind.  Yes.  Once he used the power of the Puzzle, he could easily escape from here, deliver to his captors the punishment they deserved, and return to his hikari.  His precious, precious -

Wait.

There was no Puzzle?  But it was always there!

Looking down only confirmed his horror.  And what had happened to his clothes?  Gone were the stylish leather and buckles.  In their place was a simple white t-shirt that came down to his knees.

Wha-?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Subject is showing signs of agitation and confusion, doctor."

Dr. Ceebague looked up from his view screen and strode over to his assistant.  He glanced down at the data on the clipboard and then peered into the container interestedly.

Subject Mutou appeared terrified, as his hand desperately grasped the chest are of his standard-issue experiment shirt.  His other hand clenched spasmodically against the plastic in an unconscious demonstration of panic.

Fascinating.

The horror on the boy's face was also most interesting to observe.  Red-tinged eyes rendered so by intermittent crying were widening drastically, reducing the pupil size.  It began dilating soon, though, as hysteria kicked in, noted by the rapid increase in respiration.  Dr. Ceebague gestured to his assistant.

"Sir?"

"Reduce the air in the container and decrease air pressure.  Subject Mutou is hyperventilating."

"Yes, doctor.  It's much more effective than a paper bag, is it not?"

"Indeed it is, Dr. Garu.  We have truly made many steps forward."

The clicking of Dr. Garu's fingers as he swiftly entered the order into the computer became a comforting background noise as Dr. Ceebague continued to observe his specimen.  Regular physical data, such as height and weight, had already been recorded, of course.  They had done so when they had changed his clothes and the boy was still unconscious.  Dr. Ceebague felt a touch of pride at their humanistic gesture.  Since he had been unconscious, Subject Mutou had experienced no embarrassment from the necessary perusal.

Returning to the present, Dr. Ceebague noted again the scratches his experiment had made in the container.  They had been wise to order the reinforced plastic.  When the subject had awoken…well, there was really no scientific explanation for what had happened.  Nonetheless, observations had been closely and duly noted.  They were nothing if not thorough, after all.

Flipping back to their initial analysis, the doctor adjusted his glasses as he skimmed the material.

"…22:25.35       Subject wakens

22:25.42             Subject begins screaming

22:26.05             Begins crying

22:30.15             Clutches head, falls to knees

22:33.46             Claws at container

22:40.22             Stops clawing

22:45.11             Pounds head on floor

22:50.42             Pounding stops

23:15.14             Crying stops

23:15.36             Screaming stops

23:20.59             Curls into foetal position.  Occasional twitches

23:21.10             Crying resumes

23:51.02             Crying stops

23:52.35             Stands up, stares in non-focused manner

23:55.18             Begins screaming again…"

It had been like that for over three hours.  Subject Mutou had finally taken their advice and rested.  It was a relief that they hadn't needed to inject too much chloroform gas into the container.  While rest was necessary, of course, chloroform was a rather annoying substance to be using.  They had already had to do many experiments to determine the appropriate amounts to be used for Subject Mutou's different heights.  Then they had had to determine what compound was necessary to add in order to affect the specimen's different brain wavelengths.  Dr. Ceebague shook his head in exasperation.  As Dr. Garu took up the recording of observations, Dr. Ceebague stared into the corner as he remembered the previous night.

They had departed on schedule and landed their stealth helicopter in an adequate clearing.  Walking briskly, yet quietly, they had soon found the subject in his natural surrounding.  One had suddenly run off, followed by two others.  While the initial runner was of a note of interest, the other two were quickly dismissed.  Dr. Garu, in all his professionalism, had assembled their dart-gun filled with chloroform and had made a perfect strike against the original form of the specimen.  It had all gone as calculated.  Not only did the sleeping drug affect the original form, but his other personality was affected as well.  Then, as proper scientists, they had stepped out and formally asked for permission to engage in an experiment with the boy.  As Dr. Garu restrained the useless female, it had fallen upon Dr. Ceebague to fire their machinery or "Separation-Ray-Gun" as Dr. Garu had initially dubbed it.  The other form had immediately separated and had been, unfortunately, thrown into a tree.

Dr. Ceebague frowned.  Although it had ensured their primary subject's complete acquiescence, it had raised a slight concern of the possibility of physical damage.  Still, no harm had ultimately resulted.  They had then led the subject away to their helicopter, ensuring that the original form of the subject had remained behind with the catalyst around his neck.

Once at the lab, as Dr. Garu installed their specimen in the container, Dr. Ceebague had quickly reviewed their financial situation.  It was a good thing they had been funded.  With all the equipment that had been necessary to build in order for observation, acquisition, and maintenance of the subject… well.  It was certainly becoming a very costly experiment.

The result would be well worth it, though.  To prove to the scientific community that a schizophrenic individual could actually manifest as separate physical forms when in the presence of a catalyst…  Dr. Ceebague flipped back some more pages.  He was fairly certain that said catalyst was a large amount of gold, fashioned in a certain manner and imbued with an unknown substance.  Perhaps the substance was turquoise?  Turquoise was, after all, rumoured to have special mystical unknown qualities.  However, in order to determine the accuracy of his hypothesis, he had to confirm his data.  By observing the creation of the catalyst - or the schizophrenic part of the original individual- he could conclude the correctness of his idea.  Then, no matter the results, positive, negative, or even inconclusive, he would still be able to move on to his second step in his methodical procedure.  By next obtaining the original schizophrenic individual - the shorter one - he could examine him next, thus ascertaining a second viewpoint.  Thirdly, he would examine the object and presumed catalyst itself.

Matters were looking very good, though.  The schizophrenic form -or Mutou 2, as Dr. Ceebague decided he would now call him - had already reached for where the hypothesised catalyst was normally located.  This obviously indicated an attachment to it.

Still, as any proper scientist, he had a back-up contingency plan.  Though not nearly as prominent cases, there were other individuals who fit his hypothesis.  Foremost among them was a certain Ryou Bakura, though not as much data had been collected on that person. Still, he did have a large amount of gold that had been fashioned in a certain manner.  Additionally, he had occasionally demonstrated signs of obvious mental unbalance.  The doctor decided that he might repeat his procedure on the boy anyway.  It was important, after all, to have a wide range of subjects.  Any scientist learned that in their first year.

As a last resort, though, he did have a possibility in examining a Malik Ishtar.  Though he wielded a large amount of gold in a certain form, there was even less information collected on him.  He would be harder to find as well. After sporadic appearances during the Battle City duels, he had disappeared almost entirely.

That was why it was so important to fully analyse his current subject.  He rejoined Dr. Garu and flipped forward several pages until he reached a blank one.  Pen poised, he observed.

The subject had sunk down to a heap on the floor.  Lungs heaving for air, he shook his head repeatedly, as if to deny something.  The right hand held the cloth around his stomach in a desperate manner.  Gasping, the patient's parched lips moved.  Dr. Ceebague peered closer to lip-read what was being soundlessly mouthed.

"3:55      Silent utterances of "Yuugi" and "Puzzle" "

And the good doctor smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yuugi shook his eyes clear of tears with a sudden movement of his head.  This was no time to be weak!  He had to be strong - for Yami's sake, if no one else.  It was hard, though. Kami-sama, it was _so_ hard.  The emptiness within still gnawed on his wounded, oozing soul.  Reality was becoming more and more distanced in his perception as the colours were washed out.  Right now, Anzu was moving her mouth.  That meant…talking?  Yes.  He had to…listen.

"…you ok, Yuugi?  You're just staring into space!"

A…question?  He had to answer…right?

"I'm…ok."  He tried to smile reassuringly, unaware that it appeared as a deepened grimace of pain.

Anzu shook her head worriedly.  This wasn't good.  Ever since…Bakura…had 'introduced' himself, things had taken a turn for the worse.  It didn't help that he had then ripped open the steak package with poor Yuugi's Puzzle and started eating.  Since then, Yuugi had become more and more out of it.  Not to mention that blood had been splattered everywhere.  She made a face as she glanced down.  She needed a shower.  And to begin vegetarianism first thing tomorrow morning.  Turning to glare at Bakura - the yami's self-introduced name - she also caught sight of the clock.

"It's _five in the morning_?!"

Joey wandered in again, yawning.  "No wondah I'm so tired.  Man!  We've bin up for 21 hours straight!"

Honda shook his head wisely.  "That's what caffeine is for.  Besides!  Who could sleep after what's happened today?"

The grim mood returned full-force.  Everyone cast down turned eyes as they silently angsted.  That is, until Bakura started slurping loudly on his fingers. "Mmm," he taunted.  "Congealed, fresh, cow blood."

Anzu turned green and fled for the bathroom as Bakura started to cackle.  Joey was getting seriously pissed off.

"Listen, you freak!  You put Ryou back in charge, or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll do what, _puppy_?  You'll lick my shoes to death?  Forgive me for not quaking in these shoes."

Joey saw red and started for Bakura, but stopped when he saw Yuugi stand up.

"Yuug'?  You all right?  You're lookin' a bit pasty…"

"…no."  The voice was barely a whisper and Yuugi rubbed his blood-spattered Puzzle with dismay.  Suddenly, he lifted determined eyes to stare his friends in the face.  "But I need to get Yami back, so that's what I'm going to do!  I'll warn you, I'll do it with or without your help, but -"

Honda burst out, "How can you say that?  Of course we'll help you!  We're your friends, man!  We aren't going to stop when you're in this critical a state!"

"No kiddin'!  Sure, we'll help ya, Yuug'!"

Anzu came back, wiping her mouth quickly, "Whatever it is, I'm in!  You're not leaving me behind!"

All eyes turned to Bakura, who sneered.  The Ring flashed then and Ryou seemed to return.  He gazed with shock at everyone, at the blood-spattered room, and the destroyed furniture, then dropped his head in shame.

"I am _so_ sorry.  I don't know what happened, but I am _so_ sorry."

Yuugi gave a small smile.  "That's all right, Ryou.  I was just saying that I was going to go get my Yami back.  Do you want to come with us?"

Ryou's doe eyes widened.  "Of course I will!  I'd be glad to.  Thank you for asking." Despite the blood on his chin, when he smiled timidly, an angelic look came over his face.

Honda nudged Joey, who was staring in amazement at the silver and red haired boy.  "Guess which one's the hikari, eh?"

Joey shook himself.  "No kiddin', man."

Anzu stepped forward and laid a supporting hand on Yuugi's shoulder.  "So…what are we going to do?"

Yuugi thought hard.  Foggy images undulated his bleeding mind as he tried to think.  An image of a tall, stern, brown-haired boy with eyes like his namesake dragons appeared.

Blue eyes…

"Let's go find Kaiba."

Anzu cheered.  "That's a great idea, Yuugi!"

Joey nodded reluctantly.  "Well, the jerk IS running th' tournament, so he should know what's going on the island."

Ryou nodded, then frowned a little.  "Um…didn't he leave yesterday?  After his welcoming announcement, he said he'd only be available for concerns from nine to noon."

Yuugi fumed.  What a jerk!  "He shouldn't have left!  We need to talk to him now!"

Honda turned to Yuugi.  "I hate to say it, but maybe we should get some sleep first.  We're going to need all our wits to get your…Yami…back, and we can't really do that on no sleep."

Yuugi's eyes started to shimmer with unshed tears.  "But…"

Joey nodded sympathetically.  "Look, Yuug'.  Honda's right.  We NEED our sleep.  We'll go harass that jerk Kaiba at nine o'clock sharp, alright?"

Yuugi turned to Anzu.  "Anzu…?"

Anzu patted his head.  "Yuugi, you look beat.  Go get some sleep.  We'll set our alarms for 8:30, ok?"

Yuugi's shoulders slumped in defeat.  "…All right."

The three headed to the separate areas to change as Ryou approached Yuugi.  "Are you sure you're ok?"

Yuugi flopped on the bed, desolate.  "To be honest, no.  I don't want to sleep.  I just know there'll be nightmares and Yami -" his breath hitched.  "Ya-Yami's not there to…to…to do anything!"

Ryou felt compassion flood through him.  "Well, maybe if you think of good things when you go to sleep, you won't have any nightmares."

Embittered, Yuugi bit out, "Easy for _you_ to say.  You haven't lost _your_ centre of existence!"  
            Ryou took a step back.  "…sorry.  I was just trying to help…" he muttered softly, quickly leaving.

Yuugi watched him go, regret already encrusting his heart.  He hadn't meant to snap.  And maybe Ryou did have a point.  Good things, huh?  Yuugi closed his eyes and tried to think past the red streams of circling, dizzying agony.

_~Grandpa handed the mysterious box from Egypt to him._

_"Here!  I saw it and I thought of you.  It's supposed to grant you a wish if you solve the puzzle inside."_

_"Wow!  Thanks, Grandpa!"~    _

_~Yami smiled confidently as he gazed upon his opponent.  His complete self-assurance in terms of Pegasus gave Yuugi the strength he needed to help him.  Switching places every turn, he and Yami defeated the misled creator._

_"Great job, aibou…"~_

_~He lay sprawled out in the sun-soaked field, completely at ease for a change._

_// Aibou? //_

_\ Hmmm…yeah…? \_

_// Why are you lying there? //_

_A giggle. \ It's called "relaxing," Yami.  You ought to try it sometime. \_

_//…//_

_He giggled some more.  The sun continued to warm his skin and the sparse clouds continued to drift by._

_\ Hey, Yami.  Don't you think that cloud looks like a dog? \_

_He could feel his other side study it in silent contemplation._

_// It's really more like a camel, aibou. //_

_\ No way.  It's definitely a dog.  Well, it's more like a horse, now. \_

_// If you say so.  But it really is a camel. //_

_\ Is not. \  How he could transmit an impish grin through their bond successfully may forever remain a mystery to others.  \ And how would you know? \_

_// Remember, my other half, that I used to ride them back in Egypt.  I was well acquainted with the beasts. //_

_\ Yeah? \_

_// Yes.  I can also vaguely remember a time when… //_

_Yami continued to describe what little he could remember as Yuugi listened avidly.  Up above, a sparrow flew by, its trill the only thing disrupting the peaceful afternoon. ~_

Yami battling.  Yami giving him that slight smile that meant he was amused.  Yami.  Yami, Yami, Yami.  Yuugi gave his head a small shake to veer his thoughts off that painful subject.  Instead, maybe he could think of when he got Yami back.  Yeah…

{{He burst into the room, where he could hear his Yami speaking.  It didn't matter now, what he had feared would happen.  He was finally back with his yami; his soul could be completed.  Yuugi gazed around at what he saw.  He dimly registered his friends running into the room behind him, but he could only see Yami.  The bronze hand was outstretched as he shouted.  "For your crimes, for making my aibou suffer, your punishment will now be delivered!  Your minds are banished to the Shadow Realm!  OBLIVION!"

The bad guys slumped down, utterly defeated.  As Yuugi started forward, his eyes shimmering with joy, Yami turned to face him.  The confident smile adorned his face, much like the ancient gold jewellery must have adorned his body 5000 years ago, and he stepped towards his other half.

"Yuugi, are you all right?"

"I should be asking you that!  What happened?"

"They challenged me, aibou, to a game where they did not win.  You just caught the ending."

"They should have known better than to challenge you, Yami!  You're the King of Games!"  
            A nod as the former Pharaoh continued to move forward, "Indeed.  And now that we have found each other, we can continue to triumph over those who threaten us - _and_ the world!"

"Right!"}}

Ryou came back in and glanced over to the small boy on his way to his _softsoftfinally_ bed.  Whatever had happened had obviously been a good thing: Yuugi was sound asleep, bloody clothes and all, with a true smile on his face.  Ryou got into bed and lay there, gazing at the ceiling.  His eyes softened as he sympathized with Yuugi's situation.  To lose half of your soul…Still.  He was sure Bakura wouldn't let that happen.  But what if there wasn't a choice?  What if they were caught off guard too?  He didn't want -

// Quiet, landlord.  My reflexes are much better honed than that regal jerk's.  Besides, they have lost their element of surprise. //

\ Well, that's true, but… \

// I will not be lost to you.  You are a suitable vessel - a rare quality these days. //

Ryou smiled as he let sleep claim him.  That was the closest thing to a compliment he'd ever get from his temperamental--

// And don't you forget it! //

Joey yawned as he lay on his side.  Sleep wasn't coming easily tonight, that was for sure.  His thoughts were circling like vultures over a carcass.  How could he help Yuug'?  I mean, obviously he'd do everything he could, but what if they were some kind of super-being?  It certainly wouldn't be the first time they'd had to go up against some super power who didn't fit into this world.  I mean, there'd been Pegasus, with that Millennium Eye, then Marik with that creepy mind-controlling rod (Joey took a moment out to growl in remembrance), then there'd been that insane trip into the virtual world with those Big Five…  What if these newcomers wanted to duel?  He knew that he'd gotten way better at duelling than when he'd started, but still.  He'd never really duelled in order to save such a close friend!  And if they wanted a team duel, then Joey was sunk.  He'd only ever duelled with Yuugi's darker side.  Without him, their chances of successes were really low.  Sure, Yuugi was a good duellist, but somehow Joey got the feeling he was slightly below par with his other half.  Not that Joey would ever stop believing in his friend, though.  It's just, if things truly came to such a difficult situation, how could he help Yuug'?  Similar thoughts revolving constantly, Joey drifted off into slumber.

Anzu stared at the ceiling, then at the clock, then at Yuugi.  It was amazing, really, how different the two of them looked.  Sure, their physical qualities were similar, but the more Anzu thought about it, the more she could see differences even there.  Yuugi, laying on his bed, was shorter and had larger eyes.  His hair changed too, when he transformed.  More importantly, the other Yuugi - Yami – had so much confidence.  He practically exuded self-assurance and pride to the point where his demeanour was almost…regal.  As if he'd been a Prince at sometime in his life.  She could definitely see him as Prince Charming.  He'd swoop her up in his arms and carry her off into the sunset on his white steed…leaving Yuugi alone.  Again.  She frowned as she shook her head.  She certainly didn't want to see that happen - once was bad enough!  Maybe she could learn to like the light version of Yuugi over time.  

In the meantime, though, she'd concentrate on helping get the two of them back together.  If it hadn't been obvious from Yuugi's initial reaction to Yami's loss, then it certainly was made clear with prolonged exposure.  She'd do everything she could to make them both happy - it was the least they deserved after all they'd been through.  With that thought firmly in place, she succumbed to Morpheus' open arms. 

Honda was asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow.  He didn't know how much good he'd be tomorrow, especially if there was _another_ duel to decide the fate of something, but he'd do his best.  He'd always be there for his friends.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Divey:  Hello.  *clears throat*  I have no reviews.  Please fix this situation, gentle reader.

Seto:  Ri~ight.  As if you're in a position to actually _threaten_ people.

Divey: Awww. *pouts*

Yuugi: Don't worry!  I'll review! …Despite the fact you're flaying my VERY SOUL!

Yami:  *blinks pathetically*  Why are you torturing me?  I never did anything except look very good in black leather!

Ryou:  _Skintight_ black leather.

Yami: …Your point?

Yuugi:  *whiny*  When can I kill the bad scientists?  Now?  NOW?

Yami:  …My aibou is talking about killing people?  When did this happen?

Yuugi:  When she started making you cry!

Bakura: *glare*  You're all pathetic weaklings.

Seto:  Has anyone noticed we're not actually saying anything of importance?

At any rate!  That was my babbling chapter of explanations.  'Twas boring to write-hope it didn't show.  It's so funny, though, because in Psych, we're doing disorders and today we were talking about Dissociative Identity Disorder – which sounds EXACTLY like Yugioh chars!  I kid you not!

Example from my notes:  
D.I.D = two or more co-existing personalites

host personality (=main person)

alternate personality  
-Personalities are usually very distinct, opposite from each other.

Reason:  D.I.D may be a way for the person to escape responsibility for their unacceptable behaviours

Divey: *pictures this*

Police: What happened to Pegasus?  He's been turned into a drooling, brain-dead zombie!

All: *point to Yuugi*

Yuugi:  Not me!  *cackles*

Yami:  And I can't possibly exist!  *maniacal grin*

It was very hard not to laugh when I was taking notes….^__^

And Chappie 4's done, I'm just waiting for my beta-reader! (yay!  Thankyou muchly!) to reply.  Should be up within the week, ok?

Right!  So!  Review!


	4. Chappie 4: Angst Bishie Torture Here, ...

Thank you so much to my reviewers!!  *squeals like a stuck pig*  I'm sorry I didn't have time to add in thanks for the previous chappies, so here're some extra-long replies to make up for that!

**Snow Angel:**  Glad you like the story!  Yeah…it's angsty.  I don't know why!  I'm normally super happy in real life.  *is confused*   At any rate, sorry about the angst.  Happy ending is promised – mainly because sad endings make me cry.  As for my beta-reader: it's The Lady Winged Knight – at ff.net?  She's really nice!  …*reads more happiness-causing review*  Kill Yuugi??  I wouldn't do THAT!  Don't worry.  *points emphatically*  Happy ending!  Happy ending!

**Mists:**  Oh wow.  What a wonderful review – thank you very much!  Glad you liked the chappie!  …Yeah, I suppose I'm scaring those two bishies, poor Yuugi/Yami.  They just don't get to wallow in happiness, do they?  All those scary authors angsting them to bits.. *realizes she's one of those authors* oops.  Anyway,  also glad you liked Anzu's portrayal!  I had to work really hard at it – it's a very strong temptation to just write her off.  And yes.  Happy ending IS promised.  B/c sad ones make me cry.  I don't know how I'm going to do the ending, though…the more I write, the more I get lost within plot complications!  (Although I probably shouldn't have announced that out loud, ne?)  And yeah – the Psych class gets funnier every day.  We reviewed characteristics for Bakura/Ryou today.  Again, I had to try not to laugh… And yes!  Pyros ARE fun!  …As long they don't hurt people!

Without further ado, on to the chapter!

Yami: …Crap.

Yuugi:  *glares*

**Warning**:  Apparently, this made my beta-reader cry.  I didn't think it was _that_ bad, but…yeah.  Thought I'd give people the heads up.  It also has humour in it, though! *sees skeptical looks*  It DOES!…a little.

**Writing Guide! ** (Because my writing is evolving and so is my style.)

/ I am an aibou! /

\\ I am a yami! \\

_~I am a flashback!~ _

_'I am thought.  It does happen.'_

**Disclaimer:**  I have nothing creative to say.  Other than, would Yugioh exist if it weren't for the increased media attention on psychologically disturbed people?  If you look, almost every character in the show has some sort of "issue."  It's funny.  But not mine.  I certainly couldn't come up with that range of cast, whose outfits are glued to their (mostly) underage bodies and whose hair gets more bizarre everyday.  

**Divey:**  Ok, I lied.  NOW onto the chapter!

**Chapter Four:  "Angst. Bishie Torture.  Here, they deserve to be a capitalized words"**

The warm sunbeam filtering into the room and onto his bed was actually the closest thing Yuugi got to a wake-up call.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yami shuddered in agony as the electrodes jarred him from his stupor into a state of forced consciousness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sitting up in his plush bed, Yuugi gazed around at his still-sleeping friends.  Frowning slightly at the twinges of unease he continued to feel, he quietly got up and padded swiftly over to the bathroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He hurt.  He ached.  He froze.  He wailed.  He bled.

He wanted light.  Where had it gone?  _Wherewherewhere_?

A despairing Yami slipped further into the spiraling, gleeful Madness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yuugi shivered under the spray, feeling cold despite the heat of the water.  He hurried, though.  The few minutes he saved in the shower might – _would_ – reunite him with Yami that much sooner.

His heart started to ache.  Again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There were two men – _demons, evilbloody demons who had taken his aibou away from him – whywhywhy_?  They stood in the bright, bright room, but nothing would ever be bright again, no, not without his hikari…

Why were they moving their mouths?  Where was his aibou?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yuugi shook his head, spraying crystalline water droplets onto the pristine mirror.  Rubbing himself with a towel briskly, he was soon dry and clothed.  He immediately turned his attention to the still-bloodied Puzzle.  Guilt overwhelmed him as he took in its sorry state.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The white-clothed demons – _but that made no sense, because only thelighttheaibou! is white and pure and clean _– approached his impenetrable prison.  They leaned in – glasses glinting, fangs flashing, to peer into his solitary humiliation.

Why were they speaking?  What were they saying?  No matter, he had nothing to say, especially not from a throat was parched and scratched and raw and dry – _tootoo dry_, _like the Egyptian days where the sun shone down in blistering rays and when the starlit nights wracked your body with pervasive chills_—

The foreign pain seared him again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yuugi smiled triumphantly as he got the last bit of…whatever it was… off of the Puzzle.  Despite the fact that it still radiated emptiness, like the void of his emptysoul, cleaning the Puzzle had renewed his determination and courage.  It was as if he were still in close contact with his darker half.

Yuugi projected a thought into the broken link that floated helplessly in the shadows of despair.

/ I'm coming, Yami! /

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_…Aibou?_

The caress of a beckoning soft light had fluttered over his mind like an incorporeal feather, wiping his temporary insanity away.  The Madness grudgingly retreated, but he knew it would soon be back.  Without light, the Darkness always returned.  He could do nothing but track its progress – but with knowledge came the power to resist.

These two mortals, now, what was their purpose?  He struggled to open his bloodshot eyes and coerced his mouth to speak.

"Wh- Who are you?  What is it you want?"  Through a voice that cracked with agony, he spit the words out with all the bitterness he could muster.  Considering his current situation, that was actually quite a bit.

The taller of the two dem – MEN.  They were men, not demons - he had to remember that!  The taller of the two looked up in obvious amazement, as if he had forgotten his prize subject was even still alive.  Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he spoke.  Yami cringed.  Words faded into incomprehension as the voice grated on his already sensitive ears.  It was too loud!  Nothing like his aibou's voice, which always had reminded of clear water and sunshine and innocence.  Why hadn't he protected his aibou?  Where had he gone? Now his aibou had vanished – maybe forever - and it was all. His. Fault!

"WHERE IS MY AIBOU?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dr. Garu jumped back at the sheer rage that had suddenly manifested itself in the poor boy's voice.  His mentor, Dr. Ceebague, was cut short in his logical (It's always logical with him, isn't it?) explanation of the current situation.  Collecting himself, the senior doctor pushed his glasses up his nose again and grinned.

"What _is_ an aibou, specimen?"

The boy – who really looked _very_ young right then – blinked in confusion and narrowed his eyes.

"He – he is precious.  Light-giving.  LIFE-giving.  And is currently missing.  Unless you wish to spend an eternity in the Darkness, you _will_ tell me what you did with him."

Dr. Garu was impressed.  Despite Mutou 2's obvious distress, he still bore himself with a dignity he had seen only rarely before.  What was it about this boy?  This whole experiment seemed to suddenly encompass so much more than what they had thought.  

Doubt abruptly assailed him and he flipped back several pages in his ever-present notebook to calm his nerves.  Was what they were doing even right?  I mean, they were just incorporating the best aspects of Freud and Pavlov.  They certainly weren't going to _leave_ the kids like this – and he knew there would be many kids because there were many rooms, just like this, and they all had plastic tubes in the center that would serve as holding cells…

He knew they were hurting him.  But it was for the best, or so his boss had said.   Dr. Ceebague had insisted on the electrodes that currently rested on Mutou 2's temples.  They were only to be used if the subject (and he _had_ to think of him as a "subject" and not as "a boy" because then it was all wrong and he felt so very dirty and torn) – they were only to be used if the subject didn't co-operate.  But co-operation consisted of actually _answering_ Dr. Ceebague's inquiries, not just sitting there like a bloody, ragged, limp piece of cloth.  Dr. Garu sighed.

His scientific mind argued: Of course such resistance could only be expected.  The… _creation_ in the holding cell was actually the product of a warped and twisted teen's mind.  No wonder the behaviour was so inconsistent: one minute, the subject would be staring into nothingness, the next he would be rational.  One hour would be spent frowning in a well-known look of analytical concentration, but that would be interrupted by a horrified screech and he would begin smashing his already bruised and  bloody hands against the restraining barrier.  It wouldn't even matter that the electrodes would send a jolt of electricity to his head, because Mutou 2 would keep attacking the cell _(Because that's what it was, when you really get down to it) _until they'd be forced to increase the voltage to the point where the subject was knocked insensible.  

His emotional side shuddered.  The way the shriek would be suddenly cut off was bad enough, but the way he cried – even unconscious, the boy seemed to guilt him.  It wasn't really his fault!  He was just obeying orders!  He was actually very lucky to get into this position: Dr. Ceebague was known as one of the most brilliant psychiatrists due to his purely analytical mind.  How he managed to suppress his emotions was a mystery that the assistant had promised himself he'd find out and copy.  That sort of technique was incredibly important for the objective perspective of the scientific community.

Ah, the wonder of the mind.  He'd had that entire mental monologue and he hadn't missed a single word of the tense conversation that was taking place.

"I'm afraid I am unclear as to what an 'aibou' is, subject.  Perhaps if you could describe it to me-"

"He."  The word was drawn out like the ominous hiss of the cobra before it struck.  "My aibou is a person: _he_."

"My apologies, specimen!"  Dr. Garu himself twitched at the complete insincerity in the voice.  In tribal communities, such a tone would be worthy of immediate execution…

The tone was at seeming odds with the emotionless personality that the doctor was renowned for.  And yet.  And yet you heard stories, that maybe the good doctor enjoyed his work – his _subjects_ – a little too much.  That the esteemed doctor never truly fixed anything, or if he did, then he made something else worse.  That maybe the clinical analyst would have made an excellent …"information-extractor"…in the Middle Ages, that's how brutal his "treatments" were rumoured to be.

"Tell me, specimen!'  Dr. Ceebague's voice snapped over the haze of Garu's mind as he slipped hastily into the present.  The boy had slumped over again, his hands clutching at his head.  Only a murmur could be heard through the audio feed.

"Aibou.  Darkness.  Light in the darkness in the light in the darkness in the light in the darkness in the darkness in the darkness_inthedarknessinthedarkness_…"

His boss turned with a frown in Garu's direction.  "The subject is not responding.  Commence voltage.  75%."

Dr. Garu's eyebrows were raised sharply despite his mental efforts to keep them resting steadily on an impassive face.  "75%, sir?  Not to question you, sir, but that amount _is_ considered dangerous in many case studies."

"Objection noted.  Continue with the increase."

Nodding, Dr. Garu pulled the switch and clicked several buttons to activate the increase in voltage to the electrodes.  In the back of peripheral vision, he caught a glimpse of the slight smile on his boss' face as he turned back to look at the struggling figure on the floor of the cell.

~ "You're not a scientist!  You're a monster!  Angel of Death!  Torturer!  Murderer!" ~

The words of a classmate to the professor, all those years ago, suddenly flashed in his brain with all the impact of an explosion.  How Ceebague had calmly raised an eyebrow and had turned back to his lesson.  Come to think of it, he hadn't even tried to deny it…

Turning, Dr. Garu's eyes widened as he took in the view of the sudden monster that he had pledged to obey.

And the boy sobbed inconsolably on the floor, twitching as the current ran through his body.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yuugi froze in the middle of breakfast; the sugared toast he was eating dropped to the floor.

He didn't notice.

"Yuug'?  Wha's wrong?"  Jounouchi looked over in concern, ignoring Honda's glare as he leaned over the plate in order to get a better view of Yuugi's expression.

Yuugi's amethyst eyes drooped as his mind searched.  He could have sworn he had just felt a twinge of…something.  It had torn through his brain with all the ferocity of a rabid dog.  The worst part about it, though, had been the sheer, overwhelming despair that had been mixed with the dark coldness.  Pain had joined the two, raking its bleeding nails across Yuugi's sensitive feelings.

All of a sudden, he didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Ryou sat next to him, under strict orders from his yami to behave and to observe, "that shrimp," as Bakura had so elegantly worded it.  Thus, he was able to see the luminous tears that seemed to rise reflexively in the boy's eyes, followed closely by a look of lost horror.

"…Yami…?"

"Yuugi?"  Anzu's sweet voice gently interrupted Yuugi's dark haze of ruminations.  "Is there something wrong?"

He stood up decisively.  "Something's wrong with my Yami.  I just know it!" He added, seeing the puzzlement that rose to their faces.  "Let's go already!"  Shouting the last over his shoulder, he ran through the restaurant, ignoring the shocked looks the other customers were giving him.

Blinking, Ryou commented, pleased, "Apparently, the two _can_ still feel each other."

He quickly rose to his feet and also headed to the door.  He actually would have been in the lead if it weren't for the fact that Bakura 'encouraged' him to borrow the knife.  The group had cleared the door before Ryou realized what he had done.  Being the good little hikari he was, he was turning around to quickly give it back when Honda grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Ryou!  How come Yuugi can still feel Yami?  I thought he said their link had been totally severed!"

Honda continued to pull the snowy-haired boy forwards.  Up ahead, Yuugi vanished into the woods, for reasons known only to him.  As always, the rest of the group tried to keep up, even as they strained to hear Ryou's belabored reply.

"I…suppose…that they've worked together long enough to develop a weak link even outside the magical one.  You know, like a sixth sense?"

Jounouchi nodded, it did make sense.  He could usually sense how his sister was doing, after all.  It was like they had become more attached than ever.

Anzu let out a moan of distress as they reached the woods.  "We'll never find him in all these trees!  What're we going to do?"

Jounouchi frowned, brow furrowed in intense concentration.  He lit upon a brilliant solution.  "How about we call his name really loudly – OW!  Honda, you idiot!  You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

Honda glared.  "That's a stupid idea."

Anzu nodded, confused.  "You usually think better than that, Jounouchi!  Are you ok?"

"We can discuss my emotional state once we get Yuug' back to something resembling normal, ok?  Hey, Ryou!  How about that Ring of yours?"

"Hey, yeah!  It can sense Millennium objects, right?"

Honda grabbed it, shouting in its ring.  "All right, you lazy, bumming yami!  I know you're hiding in there!  Let's see you actually do something for a change – take us to Yuugi and his Puzzle!"

Terrified, Ryou tore the Ring out of Honda's grasp.  "Don't say things like _that_!  Bakura will get mad!"  He sweat-dropped at the looks everyone was giving him.

"He's _always_ mad, Ryou.  I think it's because he doesn't have any friends."  Anzu smiled sympathetically.

In his soul room, Bakura's enraged eyes suddenly rolled.  _'It's because I don't have any fri~ends…'_ he mocked.  _'This is ridiculous.  It's obvious that it's time for me to use my vessel's body to get the Pharaoh back.'_

// Step aside, landlord.  I will resume command and find that weakling shrimp. //

Feeling Ryou acquiesce, he rapidly took charge.  He ignored the lingering thought in the back of his mind that ran along the lines of, _'Maybe this way, I can get that pointy-haired oaf to stop manhandling _my_ other half.'_

It was a simple matter to assume command of the ragtag group.  It was simpler yet to determine the diminutive teen's direction.  Yuugi's mental graveyard still called out for everyone to hear, unconsciously goading dark forces to attack him.  Of course, Bakura being a self-proclaimed dark force himself…

They set out to the East.  If the shrimp had any sanity left in him, that idiot Kaiba's office lay in that direction as well.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In his screen-filled office, the idiot in question was taking in the duels.  Mokuba sat next to him, drinking his morning's hot chocolate.

_'That's weird.  Yuugi hasn't done any duels in the past 12 hours.  It's getting pretty late in the morning, too – He's usually beaten at least three opponents by this time.'_

He swivelled in his chair to type in a command to the computer.  The lower left monitor located the small duellist and began to track his movements.  Kaiba resolved to keep an eye on Yuugi – it was always important to know the latest techniques he was employing in his challenges.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

   Back at the restaurant the group had left, the waiter frowned as he looked at the food left at Table 04.  The _unpaid_ food.

   And why was one of their knives missing?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yuugi ran through the interminable forest without a destination.  All he could determine was that the feeling had come from this direction, he was sure.  Still, although he was doing something, finally taking _action_, the gnaw of fear and worry in his gut had only increased.  What on earth was happening to Yami that would make him project those horrible things?  Had it been on purpose?  Was that the only way he could get through?

The unanswered questions only made his eyes tear in remembrance of their broken link.  No longer were they able to ask questions to one another.  Before, even if the other hadn't known the answer, the fact that they knew they'd face any problem _together_ had always provided support.

And now that Yami was gone, he had to face this crisis by himself.  Oh, his friends would help him, they always did, but they didn't _know_.  They didn't know how hard it was to function when your heart cramped with agony…

The fear intensified.  Why was Yami hurt?  He'd never been hurt this badly before and the only time he'd felt that all-consuming Darkness had been when he'd first solved the Puzzle*.  It was like evil, manifested in a physical form.  His skin tingled in remembrance of the jarring torture.

What were they doing to his Yami?!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Weevil Underwood looked up when he heard a crashing in the bushes.  It sounded as if it were coming closer – was it a duellist?  An unwary victim who would fall into his carefully prepared trap?  He'd planned it perfectly – even the "perfect" Yuugi Mutou himself would fall victim.  Once he found that brat – it would be payback for all those humiliating defeats!

Well.  Speak of the devil.  If it wasn't the kid himself, looking _decidedly_ worse than what he remembered.  

   "Yuugi!  I challenge you to a duel – where the stakes are too high to refuse!"

Well!  How was _that_ for rudeness?  Yuugi didn't even glance in his direction; he was too busy running someplace.  Fortunately, Weevil was prepared for this situation.  He'd installed a specially activated magic card that would ensnare his victim in solid vines.  It was perfect for those who were…. reluctant…to engage in a duel with him.  Yuugi should be activating it right about…

Yep!  Caught like a fly in a spider's web.  Weevil snickered. The vines clenched around Yuugi's hips, legs and chest, and pinned his upper arms to the side.  They were perfectly positioned so that any person caught in them wouldn't be able to move, except for the drawing of his or her cards.

"Ha!  Now you can't get away!  You'll pay for those humiliating defeats that you inflicted on me, all those times before!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yuugi struggled against the sudden restraints.  What on earth was Weevil doing?  Couldn't he see that Yuugi had to hurry?  His yami was in danger – this was no time for some petty duel of revenge!

"Weevil!  Please!  You've got to let me go!  You don't know what's going on!"

The green-haired freak cackled some more as he pointed at him.

"Au contraire, little fly, it's _you_ who doesn't know what's going on!  Once I defeat you, I'll be able to reclaim my dignity!  Not to mention I'll also get you to admit, once and for all, that I'm better than you!"

Yuugi's head shot up as he stared into Weevil's deranged face.  That the cheating, bug-infested jerk was _better_ than him?  His metaphorical hackles were raised instantly.  He knew what Yami would have to say in this situation, too.

_'We win by honour, not cheating and tricks!  How dare he imply otherwise?  Yami, he's going down!  You may not be here, but I'll protect our reputation!'_

Yuugi's eyes gradually lost the distant, blank look as he set himself for this duel. Grinding his teeth and activating his duel disk – it'd seemed like ages since he last used it, really, - he shouted defiantly.  "Your cheating strategies won't help you this time, Weevil!  I accept your challenge – prepare for your imminent defeat!"

After all, when dealing with bone-jarring angst, petty revenge is a very important method of venting.  It's not always the _best_ method – but it's certainly effective while it lasts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A blinking light next to a monitor attracted Seto's attention.  Pausing in his conversation to his little brother, he turned and looked at the screen.  Well, it appeared as if Yuugi had finally begun duelling, despite the fact he was appallingly late in getting started – it was past ten o'clock, after all.  And his opponent was…oh yuck.  Wouldn't that green-haired, bug-loving freak _ever_ get the hint and leave the Duel Monsters game?

Fascinated by the sneer that had appeared on his big brother's face, Mokuba leaned over to see what had so ensnared Seto's attention.  He frowned in confusion.

"Big brother, who's that guy that Yuugi's duelling?"

The upper lip curled even more.  "That, Mokuba, is Weevil Underwood, contestant #320.  He's not very good; in fact, he's probably one of the worst duellists I've seen.  Not only does he cheat, but he's predictable as well – and he _still_ loses!"

That made no sense to Mokuba.  "Well, why is Yuugi challenging him, then?  I mean, you have to work your way to the top of this competition by challenging increasingly higher duellists, right?  And Weevil's statistics are really low!  Yuugi's just wasting his time, right?"

Seto nodded, eyes searching the monitor as he watched the exchange of monsters between the two duellists.  He watched the duel for a while, then he frowned, slightly.  Yuugi seemed off his game today – very off, as a matter of fact.

Mokuba gasped.  "He put Dark Magician out without any protection?  It's up against a powered up Giant Moth!  He doesn't even have any face down or trap cards!"

Very off, indeed.  What was going on?  He hadn't ever seen this bad of a duel in a long, long time.  And why were the vines still in position?  They were supposed to retreat once the duellist had fully accepted the duel.  Were they interfering in Yuugi's ability to duel somehow?

Seto stood up and whirled around dramatically, just for practice.  His trench coat flew out behind him in a most satisfying way.  (It also knocked his coffee cup to the ground, but he conveniently ignored that fact.)

"Let's go, Mokuba.  As is evident by the restraining vines, this duel is obviously forced.  Weevil must be proceeding with the duel against Yuugi's express wishes, and is therefore in violation of rule 5a, section d."

Mokuba stood up too, missing his lack of a cool coat to dramatically toss around.  He giggled.  "It's funny when you talk all legal-ese, Seto.  You sound all smart."

"You mean I don't the rest of the time?"  Humoured, Seto's right eyebrow was raised in question.

"You know that's not what I meant!  It's just that…"

Their voices trailed off as they exited the office, on their way to the duel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yuugi frowned as his Dark Magician was destroyed, reducing his life points to 75.  What had he been thinking?  It had been ages since he'd duelled without his other half, and the constant throbbing of the void in his soul made it impossible to concentrate.

Oh, he'd done fairly well for the first half, attacking Weevil's weak cards and life points directly, but ever since the appearance of the Great Moth…

He still knew almost all there was to know about the cards, but it was like there was an iron gate that prevented his ability to put it into practice.  The Heart of the Cards wasn't helping either.

He reached for his next card.  The deck itself seemed to be moving further away, eluding his straining fingers, just as it had against that first duel with Kaiba.  He could see his other friends around the vanishing deck, encouraging him, coaxing him.  Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu…even Ryou was there in the background, cheering him on.  It wasn't the same, though.  No matter how hard he tried, it was hard to trust in the Heart of the Cards when _your_ heart was missing.

What had he been thinking?

He finally managed to draw another card, hoping that maybe it would help… But no.  It was just Kuriboh.  Useful as that was, it couldn't stand up to a direct attack against the Great Moth.  Not with the cards he held in his hand.

"Having trouble there, _Yuugi_?"

And that voice!  It wouldn't stop grating on his ears!  Worse yet, there was no confident, deep voice in his head, pointing out possible attack strategies or potential mistakes.

He was losing it – the game, his yami, his _mind_…  But he couldn't lose!  He just couldn't!  Still, it became harder to concentrate, as the stress on his mind increased from having to concentrate on the game without reinforcement.  He felt exhaustion slither up to him.

…What had he been thinking?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Weevil smirked as his opponent's knees trembled.  They looked as if they would collapse if it wasn't for the vines holding him up.

This was so sweet.  He readied himself for the final attack on Yuugi's life points directly…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kaiba burst into the clearing, followed by Mokuba.

"STOP THIS DUEL IMMEDIATELY!"  The bellow arrested all movement – even the Kuriboh Yuugi had desperately put into play stopped its prancing defiance.

Weevil looked over.  "How dare you interrupt our duel!  We're not done it!  Who do you think you…are…" He suddenly realized who he was offending. "Oh, crap."

Seto glared at him.  He then decided that wasn't enough and upped it to a Glare ™.  Taking great satisfaction, he chewed out the words.  "You.  Are.  Disqualified.  Surrender your duelling disk and identification cards immediately."

As Weevil winced and deactivated his game, the vines holding Yuugi up crumbled and collapsed.  As they disintegrated into the green grass, they were joined by a weakened Yuugi.  Eyes falling shut in fatigue, he dropped almost lifelessly to the ground.

"Yuugi!  Oh my gosh, are you all right?"

Mokuba started forwards without thinking, then was shoved backwards by a horde.  No wait.  That was the rest of Yuugi's friends, coming to his belated rescue.

Seto **Glared**.  _No one_ pushed his little brother around, especially not white-haired, gaudily accessorized, scrawny boys.  It was really too bad, then, that Bakura wasn't looking in his direction at all, but at the fallen teen on the ground.  Frowning, Bakura bent down and ran his eyes over the body.  Nodding to himself, he stood up again and addressed the audience at large.  "He's okay.  The brat's just suffering from mind trauma, is all.  His body remains untouched."

Anzu let out a sigh, slightly relieved.  When she had seen him fall to the ground…

Seto strode over to Yuugi and shook him slightly, to the protests of the others.  Gradually, his efforts were rewarded and Yuugi slowly opened his eyes.

"Yami…?  'zat you?"

Peeved, Seto glanced down.  '_Who?'_  "No.  It's Kaiba.  Can you stand?"

"…I…I think so…"

Kaiba himself was suddenly shoved aside by none other than the puppy dog.  He felt his eye begin to twitch – he had come to help, yet he was getting none of the respect he deserved!  Just like all the other times he had hung around Yuugi's group.

"Yuug'!  I'm so glad you're alright!  Can you stand?  Wha' happened?"

Anzu slid discreetly next to him, to support him as Yuugi tottered to his feet.

"I-I'm afraid I became a little…overconfident and I- Wait! Did you say Kaiba was here?"

Smirking, Kaiba fully enjoyed the excuse he now had to shove the puppy-boy aside.  He _had_ been asked for, after all.  "Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, Kaiba!"  The shorter boy staggered forward until he clutched at Seto's fashionable trenchcoat.  "I'm so glad you're here!  Something terrible has happened and I really need your help!"

Gloating amusement at the impotence of Jounouchi's resentful situation turned into stabbing concern.  The last time Yuugi had even _hinted_ that he needed help, the world had been in danger and his brother's life had been in dire peril.  He glanced sharply at the duellist to gauge the level of danger, even as he slipped a discreetly supporting hand around the boy's shoulders in an effort to still the wavering body.

"What is it, Yuugi?"

"Oh, Kaiba!  I—" Yuugi cut himself off, though, as he noticed Weevil's casual eavesdropping.  "Um, is there someplace more private we can go to discuss this?"

Seto glanced over to where Yuugi was looking and snorted.  As if he'd want that worm listening in on his conversation, either.

"Of course.  We can continue this discussion in my boardroom.  It's designed for the utmost secrecy."

Joey rolled his eyes and coughed.  A sound slipped out from between his coughs that sounded suspiciously like, "Paranoid."

Mokuba stepped forward and hastily interrupted the brewing tension, "Well, then, let's all go!  Is that ok?"

Muttered agreements were heard all around as the various members accepted and started out in the direction of the island-based office building.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dr. Ceebague muttered to himself as he jotted down some more data.  As the hours progressed, he was becoming increasingly irritated with his subject's complete lack of co-operation.  Did he not realize that the lack of assistance was inhibiting any sort of advancement?  Progress was essentially critical in this situation, due to his funding.  The trouble with funding companies, he mused, was that they wanted definite reports.

He skimmed his data once more.  He had obtained various responses indicating that his current test subject was, indeed, a schizophrenic personality, or suffering from dissociative identity disorder.  There was also evidence of a strong link between the created personality and the original, proving to the scientific community at large that it was non-conducive to physically remove the created personality from the host.  It was as if they needed each other to function, which was, in itself, a most interesting side hypothesis.

His hypothesis, though, was not accelerating at the rate of change he desired.  In order to move to the next stage in his procedure, he had to prove that the created personality – Mutou 2 – had been able to manifest himself due to the catalyst.  The catalyst in this case was, of course, the "Puzzle," as Mutou 2 occasionally referred to it as.  Once again, they had slight evidence but they were currently missing a spoken admission.  Whenever he asked Mutou 2 the necessary question, the test subject would refuse to answer and they'd be forced to give him an electrical dosage.  To ensure against an immunity to the shock, they'd consciously had to up the voltage.

It was most frustrating, indeed.

He sat down and took a sip of his coffee.  Replacing the mug with a pen that tapped against his lips thoughtfully, he decided to branch out his thinking.

First, he'd set a deadline.  If he didn't acquire the answer he desired in the next two hours, then he would move on.  There was no point in wasting time over a dead issue.

What then?  The issue of the funders' wish for results in exchange for their money washed over him.  He had to achieve an answer somehow.

He stared into space for a while, the subject's screams a background drone by this time.

Suddenly, the answer came to him.  He'd had a professor once, who'd insisted rather emphatically on the fact that, "Science is a journey of inquiry, not a summarization of data.  It's all right if you don't answer the question you set out with, as long as you answer _a_ question by the end."  Well now.  That had distinct possibilities.

In the fourteen hours he'd spent in the subject's vicinity – and wouldn't he _ever_ be quiet?  First screams, now sobs, what next? – Dr. Ceebague had pondered many questions.  Right now, the foremost curiousity in his mind was asking, "How deep _is_ the connection between the original schizophrenic individual and his creation(s)?"  Now this question definitely had potentiality to be answered.  It wouldn't even require a drastic change in methodology.  There was already ample evidence for a deep connection between the two identities.  Not only that, but Dr. Ceebague was on more familiar territory when it came to registering pain at the loss of something or someone.  The best part was, he'd still be able to use that white-haired boy –and possibly the blond boy as well – to support his case!

He leered in satisfaction.  His funders would obtain the results, and he would obtain his data…by any means necessary.  But first, to consult with his assistant.

He really wished the subject would stop howling.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Seto stared in disbelief at the small boy who gazed at him with helpless eyes.  "…So, what you're saying is that you have a dark side."

Yuugi nodded.

"Who helps you duel."

More nodding.

"And who saves the world from evil."

This statement got a faint smile with the nod.

"Despite the fact he _comes_ from evil?"

Yuugi's eyes got very, very big.  "No!  Well, yes, kind of.  But he's good now!"

Seto tilted his head, as if that would make the world seem that much clearer.  "So an evil spirit decided to reform and become the patron saint of justice?"

Hesitant nodding.

"…And this spirit came from Egypt."

The constantly bobbing head was making him dizzy.

"And he was a Pharaoh."

Yep.  He was feeling pretty dizzy right about now.  Maybe he should sit down.  No, wait.  He was already sitting down.

"And this Pharaoh was sealed into a piece of tacky jewellery for 5000 years because he lost control of some _card game_?"

The hopeful amethyst eyes filled with tears as Yuugi clutched his Puzzle.  "It's not tacky!"

Mokuba nudged Seto.  Hard. 

"Ow.  Sorry.  No, your overbearingly huge inverted pyramid is not the least bit tacky.  My apologies.  I must have been mistaken."  The apology might have come across a bit better if it hadn't been so monotone.

Still, Yuugi's eyes softened.  "That's all right."

Rubbing the back of his neck to concentrate, Seto continued to see if he fully understood the situation.  "And your…?"

"Yami!" Ryou piped up helpfully. No one really knew when he had come back, but they were certainly hoping the hikari would stay a while.  In the meantime, they were keeping him away from anything sharp.

"Ok.  Your 'yah-mee' was taken last night (despite the fact he's never had his own body before) by a bunch of…scientists?"

Yuugi hung his head in sorrowful remembrance.  "…yeah…"

"With glowing ray guns."

A sniffle as the head bent down further.  Seto was starting to miss the head bobbing.

"And you want _me_ to find him."

"Of COURSE we do, ya jerk!  Lookit the poor kid, he's all broke up!  So yur gonna hafta throw your jerkiness aside an' actually help out for once!"

Seto lifted an eyebrow in amusement.  "And will you bark at me until I do?  Seriously though, Yuugi.  As much as I respect you as a duellist and as a human being…have you tried seeking professional help?"

In his soul room, Bakura rolled his eyes and seriously contemplated playing with his knife.  This was obviously going to take a while.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dr. Garu set up the new program on the large computer screen.  He was even less sure about _this_ idea…

Still, he had no choice but to obey.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yami dragged his eyes upwards at the activity that was happening ahead.  He didn't want to move.  Every action he did caused the fiery tendrils of pain to shoot through his head again.  He still couldn't believe there was no blood.  With all that pain, there should have been blood on the floor, on the walls, all around him and covering him and smothering him-

The red slashes of agony were in stark contrast to the black void he currently found himself in, though.  It was as if he were in a pitch black room, slumped against the freezing, far wall and had only a small window to see outside.  But the stuff outside was even worse than his room, and so he curled into a fetal ball on the floor and tried not to whimper too much.  Whimpering was a sign of weakness, and he couldn't afford weakness, no, not when he had to deal with the slavering beasts of Darkness that lurked in the extremity of his peripheral vision.  The maggot of Darkness' abyss started to worm its way up his numb leg and right now, Yami was trying hard to remember why that was such a bad idea—

"Yami!"

The voice had come from the window.  It carried through like the light it represented.  Hope!  Warmth!  How he had missed this!  It ran tenderly across his wretchedness as he scrambled to get up, to answer the voice…

He tried to answer, but his throat had been screamed away to nothingness.

He tried to rise to his feet, but the electricity still jolted through him and paralysed the useless figurine his body had become.

He tried…and he couldn't.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* = Ref to Season 1 in Japan.  It was never brought over to North America (stupid censorship freaks), probably for the sole reason that Yami was disturbingly evil and sent all who threatened Yuugi to the Shadow Realm.  Like, EVERYONE.  There was this bully…*****trails off*  He also played with actual cards, like Jacks and stuff!  It would be funny (the animation is really bad, too.  And Seto has _green hair!_), if it weren't for the fact that Yami is freakin' _scary_-looking.

Website for piccies:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Divey:  Whoo!  Lookee!  It's my first cliff-hanger!  How could Yuugi be there when he's in Kaiba's office?  Hmm….?

Yuugi: *reads story, starts crying* YAMI!! *swipes knife from Bakura* I'm sorry, but I have to kill you.

Divey: Eh?

Yuugi: *sharpening knife* I'll try to make this as painless as possible.

Yami: *traumatized* 

Yuugi:  *still sharpening* And look what you've done to my suave, sexy, confident Yami!  He's a wreck!

Yami:  *still traumatized*

Yuugi:  *pats his head* That's all right, dear, sweet thing.  You'll be all~ll better soon.  ^_^ *wields knife menacingly*

Spike:  *wanders in* I had a huge influence on this chappie, didn't I, luv?

Divey:  *sidles over, scared of Yuugi* Yeah!  You were talking with Buffy and you'd gone insane.  *nodding of head*  Don't know what Season you were in, but you were very convincingly insane.  I wanted to hug you to make you feel better.

Spike:  *sneer* Touch me and die, you chit.

Divey: *wobbly eyes*

Ryou:  Ignore the insanity, if you please!

Bakura:  Or revel in it!  Muahahahaa!

Divey:  At any rate, can you tell I hate Weevil?  He never goes away.  Who with me on this?

Cast: *reluctantly raises their right hands*

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Random parade: Review!  Or we'll dance through your head making loud and bothersome noises when you're trying to sleep!


	5. Chappie 5: Seto begins to help!

So…Important news.  I'm afraid, since I have three projects due this upcoming week that will total +30 pages of writing and 20 mins of speaking, that chappie six will be a little late.  I'm very sorry, and if you have a huge problem with this, please talk to my evil, evil profs.  Thank you for your patience and/or understanding!

* * * 

REVIEW ANSWERS! (If you didn't review, this will most likely bore/confuse you.  To enter this "select" club, review immediately! *ends plug*)

**Jadeyuy:**  *squeals*  Oh, I'm so glad you like this story!  I'll do my best to keep up the good work, though due to my extreme insecurity, I'm not going to make any promises.  Ok? *sheepish smile*  Thank you also for your compliment – your review made a smile dance its happy way across my stressed-out face!
    
    **Erinamation-limited2-nothing:**  Um, thank you?  I'm not sure if "interesting…" is a good thing or not, but I'm going to pretend it is.  Thank you very much!

**Cyberkat:** *blushes and grovels apologetically*  Thank you very, very much for clearing up my misunderstanding.  I didn't know that the first season was a completely separate entity!  Thank you so much for your helpful pointer! Although thinking about it…it _does_ make sense.  I mean – Yami evil/crazy?  Seto = green hair?  Mokuba = little gangsta?  It's too too different.  ^_^  Thankies again for the review: you seem very professional on your profile page, so I feel exceptionally honoured!  I hope you like the story!

**Mists:**  You have _got_ to be one of my favourite reviewers!  Your reviews are so long and funny!  I'm really glad you appreciate the frequent updates – I know I personally hate it when people don't update a story I'm reading – even haphazardly.  So, I'm certainly trying hard!  I'm sorry this next chappie will come a little late, though. And! And!  YOU DID A FANART FOR ME?!? *squeals like a stuck pig until she loses her voice, too*  No one's EVER done that for me!  Ever!  And they're only for stories that people like!  *does the Snoopy dance until legs fall off*  That's so wonderful!  It sounds so sad, though.  I was sniffing just reading the description.  As for the website – I'm sorry it didn't show up.  Does this one work?  Umm: http:// yuugiou. fran-web. net / FirstSeries / Ep01 / 03 / index.html (Just remove the spaces that were necessary for me to put in so it would show up.  What – is FF.net trying to prevent the exchange of websites OTHER than their own? *grumbles*)

And I'd love to see the site that you had!  I'm always searching for screencaps/ piccies in general!

…I think I've squealed at you long enough, though.  Other readers are probably having trouble scrolling past this review.  *meeps*  At any rate, glad you like/hate the characterizations (coughCeebagueSucks!cough) (coughSoDoesWeevil!cough) Hope you like this chappie too!  It explains *adopts dramatic tone* THE VOICE.  Muaha.

**Ravenblood:**  Thank you very much for the compliment – I'm glad you think my story is good!  As for Yuugi, I know his "going insane" bit is out of character, but I just wanted to take a dramatic spin on the fact that Yuugi/Yami are bonded (or whatever word you wanna use) through magic and stuff.  It probably won't ever happen to this extreme, but I'm using creative license and it causes more angst, ne? I hope that's all right!

**Snow angel:** Yay!  A steady reviewer!  Your reviews make me very happy indeed.  *cheesy smile*  Sorry about the angst, though.  I'm kinda finding it tiring, too, sometimes.  It's like, "Oh gee!  What happens in _this_ chappie, I wonder?  Well, looks like there's vague plot development and Yuugi and Yami are angsting again!  Gee.  What. A. Surprise." *someone runs in to wipe up dripping sarcasm*  I'm glad you think I'm a good writer! *shuffles feet in pleased embarrassment*  I'm trying hard on this story, so I'm glad you like it!  *gives you cookies*  As for that story you described…*shudders* I've heard rumours that it exists and it sounds so very, very angsty.  I hope I never had to read it while in a sad mood.

And your sugar-hyped Yami sounds very funk-ay indeed!  Hello!  Hope s/he likes the story!  *runs and hides from possible Yami-ensuing rage*

* * *

Right.  Sorry those dragged on so long * is not really*.  Oh!  And  I decided Yami was suffering too much and Yuugi wasn't suffering enough.  So, just because I'm lazy, I'll leave Yami's suffering the same and _increase_ Yuugi's.  How's that? *snerk* (I think I'm going to start writing happy ficlets. This story's beginning to really depress me!)

Without further ado, here's the next chappie!

 * * *

**Disclaimer:** *yawns*  If I verily didst owneth of Yu-gi-oh, then I wouldst not be writing in this most Bad English as I didst truly attempt to stave off sleep in an exceedingly trying attempt to finish mine own lowly homework for tomorrow after having finished writing a truly bad story involving _fictional characters_.  Eth.  Yea, verily.  (Read: They're not mine, and I'm too tired to be creative enough to say so wittily.)

Note:  Extremes are bad.  Too much darkness and you get lost in the Shadows.  Too much light and you're cut with the ribbons of Brilliance.

* * * 

Yuugi sighed in relief as Kaiba finally – _finally_ – believed him.  How many minutes had been wasted trying to convince the zillionaire that he knew what he was talking about?  Too many.  Too much time had flown by, when he wasn't reunited with his Yami.  What was happening to him?  Who knew what sort of situation Yami was in?  Maybe it was another duel, where the stakes were too high to lose!  Or maybe it was in the Shadow Realm, and Yami was trying to take on some evil thing all by himself!  Or maybe –

"Yuugi."

Yuugi snapped out of his lip-gnawing worry.  It was getting harder to concentrate with each passing minute.  The colours around him were waving in a pastel-coloured smog and the floor kept spinning around him.  That chair over there was starting to look awfully pointed – which just brought him back to his pointed, empty Puzzle.  He could almost feel it crying tears of bloodied agony at the sheer emptiness inside.  He could relate.  His soul still waved, lost, among a sea of incandescent dagger edges.  They gleamed so brightly, he could feel himself get lost in the brightness – there was only the light, the sheer purity of it all which was starting to hurt his eyes.  He frantically tried to look away, but it was no use!  The brilliance was all around him, blinding him, cutting into his wounded soul with its shining, all-consuming, inescapable radiance…  Desperately, he cast his eyes for a spot to rest them, a shadow where he could gaze trustingly at a kindred spirit who protected him from the devouring gleam, but no, Yami was gone gone gone gone go-

"Yuugi!"

Large eyes blinked in puzzlement as he suddenly found himself staring several inches into Seto's face.  When had he gotten so close?  Yuugi suddenly became aware of an almost painfully tight grip on his shoulders.  What was going on?

* * * 

Seto shook him again.  Holy crap – what was wrong with this kid?  After Ryou's explanation and further thought on his part, he had decided to _reluctantly_ accept the idea that Yuugi did, indeed, have two actual beings within him.  Or used to, at least.  Except when he had told Yuugi that he'd be willing to help, the other duelist had just stared into space.  Waving a hand in front of his eyes hadn't worked and neither had shouting his name in a loud voice.  Seto was finally forced to grab him by the shoulders and shake him, and even then it had taken several tries.  Finally, though, it looked as if the smaller duelist was coming out of his trance.

"...K-Kaiba? What's going on? Where's my Yami?"  
'_What?'_

Kaiba shook his head in disbelieving sympathy.  Yuugi was _definitely_ getting worse by the minute.  They had to hurry and find this 'other half' of his, before the boy completely lost any grip he had on reality.

* * * 

Anzu stepped forward, concerned.  Yuugi wasn't looking too good.  In fact, he was currently sitting on the reclining chair.  His face was pale, his wide were wide and unseeing, and his knees had been drawn up to his chest – unmindful of the shoes on the upholstery – so that they could be enveloped in a white-knuckled grip hug.

Yuugi was huddled in the corner of the chair, rocking back and forth incessantly.

Yuugi was muttering to himself.

Yuugi was going insane.

* * * 

_'Aibou!'_

Yami's eyes glazed over as he crawled the few inches to the other side of his container.  His aibou! His aibou was here!

Yami couldn't figure out why his hikari had appeared.  His bleeding, ragged mind was too far-gone into the Shadows to form any sort of coherent thought.  In fact, it was all he could do to reach up and press a trembling hand against the plastic wall.

Desperately, his mind reached for his other half's link.  Surely, with him being this close, their bond could re-establish itself?  Their reunion would return the _light and life and meaning and everything_ back into his existence-

Where was it?  There was no link?

Where was the _lightlightlight_ where?

"Yami!"

It didn't matter.  Yuugi's very presence would soothe his tormented being.  As long as he could look at his hikari, he would be content.  The fact he was stuck in piercing, agonized torment didn't matter.

Still…maybe he could ask?

Clearing his _screamingscreamingraw_ throat, he blinked upwards, "A-Aibou?  C-Could you let me-"

His aibou's crystalline voice suddenly turned cold and cut him off. "No.  You don't deserve to be free.  You are, after all, only a creation."

Yami slumped closer to the floor in defeat.  Sinking further into the hazy fog of oblivion, he shuddered.  It was just as he had thought – he was nothing.  How could he have ever thought otherwise?  He couldn't remember any of his past – the bits and pieces that floated in his mind were probably mere fantasies.  It was as his truthful other half had said.  He was nothing…

The maggot of the abyss of Darkness slithered over his neck.  The slimy, frozen numbness thankfully dissolved all the sensations below his collarbone – his heart didn't clench painfully, he couldn't feel his hands cutting into his skin, there wasn't any more blood running down his legs…

His eyes widened in a despairing epiphany.

He existed only to help his aibou.

He – nothing of nothingness – could only _serve_ his aibou.

He existed to serve.

He was nothing else.

* * * 

Dr. Garu watched as the boy's eyes broadened and a deranged grin oozed onto cracked lips.  Whatever he was thinking, it was obvious his delicate mental state had definitely taken a turn for the worse.  Garu could practically _see_ the cracked mind split further apart.

* * * 

Dr. Ceebague smirked as he observed the interactions between the almost identical boys.  Little did Mutou 2 know that the thing he was facing was NOT, in fact, his original host.

They had, after all, cutting edge technology, donated – unknowingly – by KaibaCorp.  Having obtained that, it had been ridiculously easy to hack into Kaiba's database of recordings and construct a hologram of Yuugi Mutou.  The hologram's voice was readily supplied by all of the sound files Kaiba had collected.  How foolish of the duelist to believe his computer was impenetrable from his own technology!

They had Yuugi's actions projected by a hologram.  A program that took the recordings of the boy's voice by the surveillance cameras then cut and pasted the words in order to form the sentences Ceebague wanted to ask supplied the voice.

The system wasn't perfect, but it was certainly effective at obtaining data.  _'Just look at the subject!  On his hands and knees, looking at the hologram as if it were a spring of water in the middle of the Sahara.   He'd do anything it asked,'_ Ceebague thought with tainted glee.  His necessary data would be recorded in record time and soon, Mutou 2 would obey their every whim.

Excellent.

* * * 

Seto looked up in frustration.  It seemed no matter what they did, Yuugi would just sink further into…wherever he was going in his mind.  It had gotten to the point where even shaking him wasn't working.  Things had gotten so bad that he was actually considering taking up Bakura – who'd resumed control at _some_ time – on his offer to dump shockingly cold water on the small duelist.

All of a sudden, he couldn't stand being in this confined area.  He moved decisively away, leaving Anzu to move forward to where he had been standing.

"Yuugi!  Yuugi, come on, please!  Wake up!  It's Anzu – don't you recognize my voice?!"

Seto shook his head as he scanned his monitors that were still recording the duels on the island.  He could imagine Yuugi's face: shivering and shaking and staring blankly into some distant point.  

Jounouchi chimed in, "Yuug'!  Come ON, buddy!  I know you can break thru' dis!  Come ON!"

Silence.

Seto took a cursory look at the main computer screen.  Of course there wouldn't be a change.  They'd been trying to reach Yuugi for the past 45 minutes – 30 seconds would not change that.  The worst part was that they needed Yuugi's description of the abductors.  Anzu was of no help; she was too busy worrying over the comatose boy.  _'Not that you blame her,'_ some inner voice commented drily.  _'You've_ never _seen him this bad, not even after-'_

A sudden beeping on his main screen broke off his worrying train of thought.  The specially designed alarm was for specific instances where something was hacking into his main harddrive.  Instantly on a different kind of alert, Seto immediately typed in several rapid commands to trace the invader.  The cute icon that Mokuba had designed popped up, signaling that the computer was tracking the intruder.  Seto smirked.  Ever since the disappearance of several highly powered computers, he'd been expecting an attack such as this.  And now, finally, it had come and he could relax in a way, knowing that the wait was over.

Honda looked over.  "Hey, Kaiba, is there a _reason_ you're not helping Yuugi?"

Seto turned with a sneer.  "Why, _yes_, there is.  It just so happens that I also have a _company_ to run.  And since, recently, some fools decided to steal several powerful computers, I've been on the lookout for any hacking attempts.  And it looks as if one has just been made."

Jounouchi turned around and frowned.  "Don't ya care that Yuug' here hasn't answered in ages?  An' all you care about is a buncha stupid thieves?"

Seto twitched.  Of _course_ he cared, no matter how much he suppressed it.  Yuug had a way of worming his way into any heart and softening it.  It was driving Seto crazy that he couldn't do anything to help.

Bakura abruptly swaggered over, smirking as if the world was ending, all because of something he had done.  Seto glared at the snowy haired boy.  First he had dared to push Mokuba out of the way and now he was – What _was_ he doing anyway?

* * * 

Bakura cackled.  It was with great satisfaction that he sidled over to the shattered boy on the leather chair and dumped the ice-cold water on him.  The ice-cubes slid down his shirt, even as goose bumps were automatically formed.

Yuugi blinked.  Lethargically.

Bakura tilted his head in vague bewilderment.  That should have worked.  He certainly knew that it was the only thing that got Ryou up on the morning when he was sleeping through school.

Then he shrugged.  Ah well. When all else failed…

Tapping into the power of his Ring, he yanked the coveted Puzzle out of Yuugi's convulsing hands and sent a jolt of Shadow magic through.  After all, the sooner the brat identified the fools, the sooner Bakura and his hikari would be out of danger of any separation. 

His host _was_ most accommodating, after all.

And he _did_ need a body.

Self-imposed musings were brought to an abrupt end as Yuugi gasped and stood up with a scream of despair.

* * * 

_Brightlightbrightlightbrightlightbrightlight._

It cut into him, exposed his shameful secrets, his forbidden thoughts, to the cosmos.  He could feel the disapproval radiating from all around.

_Brightbrightbrightbright._

It gouged into his soul.  Where was his shadow?  His shadow had protected him – saved him from the blinding luminescence.

_CuttingExposingSearingScreamingBrightbrightbright!_

And then – suddenly – blessed relief.  A tsunami of rippling darkness appeared from out of nowhere and dimmed the light.  It retreated to the far side of his vision and was just so, so, so grateful it wasn't hacking chunks of his essence anymore.

His Yami had returned!  There was no other explanation.  His Yami was there and he was back and they were together again…

Beaming, he turned in the nothingness to find – 

Nothing.

"NO!"

Yuugi's eyes shot back into reality.

* * * 

On the sidelines, Mokuba gave a huge sigh of relief.  Yuugi was awake again!  He hadn't been too sure about what had happened.  It had been really scary, though. The way that Yuugi kept hugging himself and staring…it reminded Mokuba of the horrible late nights of before.  Late nights, when he'd be waiting for Seto to come home and he was cold.  So he'd hug his knees to his chest and stare into the dark, straining to hear the sound of the front door opening.

Maybe Yuugi had been waiting for somebody too!  And maybe he was awake because that someone had come in!  Mokuba glanced around, but he couldn't see anyone new in the room.

That was ok, though.  Whatever it was, he knew Seto could figure it out.  Seto _never_ lost!

Confidence brimming in his mind, Mokuba made himself comfortable on his specially designed chair – just for him!  Seto was the best brother _ever!_ – and watched the proceedings unfold.

* * * 

Yami watched as his aibou spoke.  How wonderful it was!  He tried to ignore the torn mind link in the back of his conscience.  It still screamed at him, but he could ignore that because there were lots of things screaming in his ear and could ignore them all.  He could!  He could!  His aibou was here!

He hung on to his hikari's every word, eager for the chance to answer, to show his knowledge, to _helphelphelp_ his _wonderfulbright_ other half of his soul.

"Tell me, Yami…do you like it here?"

Ah!  His aibou had asked him a question!  _Looklooklook_ at what his aibou trusted him with!  He'd show his light that he could always rely on this tainted, darkened creation that screamed out of nothingness.

He ignored the raw vocal cords that moaned and pleaded for rest and _soothingsoothing_ liquid so that he could answer.

"You're here, aibou.  That's all I need.  _You're_ all I need."

His Yuugi had nodded in approval!  Happiness tumbled through him and he let out a pleased giggle, once again shoving aside the crying, bloody throat.

Wait.  Someone else was coming?  He recognized him – _badbadbad_ demon who'd taken his aibou away.  But his light was back?  _Howhowhow?_

* * * 

Dr. Ceebague looked at the tilted head and confused expression.  Time to _really_ begin acquiring some data.  "It was _I_ who brought Yuugi here," _'little dog,'_ he added mentally_.  'You're practically begging for scraps from your master.'_  Continuing nevertheless, he said, "But in order for you two to stay together, he needs your help.  Do you think you can do that?"

The subject's head bobbed rapidly – jerkily – up and down.

"Excellent.  Then you won't mind if he asks you some more questions then?"

Vigorous shaking sent sweat-matted bangs against still tear-stained cheeks.

"Wonderful.  Please try to be exact in your answers."

Confusion appeared on the subject's face.

This was _too_ easy.  "It would help Yuugi…"

Bloodshot eyes widened to disturbing proportions.  The head jerked up and down again.

"But!  You have to tell the truth or Yuugi will go away again."

Tears filled the boy's eyes as he actually started whimpering.

"Good.  I'll leave you two alone, then."

Dr. Ceebague turned to leave, assured of the veracity of the following answers.

* * * 

Once the scientist was gone, the Yuugi turned to face him again.

"You want to help me, don't you?"

Yami grinned as he nodded.  _Yesyesyes! Help aibou!_

"Good.  Now.  First question: Where do you come from?"

In his mental search to please his owner, Yami didn't notice the discordance of the vision in front of him.  He didn't hear the warning claxons in his head.  Nor did he feel the monsters from the Madness consuming him either.  The maggot circled lazily around his head in a sick version of a victory lap.

* * * 

If the Darkness could be personified, it would smile.  It would leer in twisted, blood-tainted satisfaction.  After all, only several years had passed – an eye blink, no more – and it had fully devoured the former ruler of Egypt again.  Once more, it would make him into the creature of Darkness, his emissary, and send him forth when the time was right.

The thoughts of Yami – and never had the name been more appropriate – cracked and echoed delightfully in the Void.

After all, evil followed insanity very closely indeed.

* * * 

Seto rolled his eyes as a doting Jounouchi helped a stumbling Yuugi over to the computer screen.  Anzu slipped a chair under him, conveniently catching the smaller duelist as his legs gave out from under him.  Well, at least they'd be able to answer some questions now.

"All right, Yuugi.  What did they look like?"  Seto asked.

Dazed, violet eyes stared dolefully up at him, even as the facial features expressed incomprehension.

It was then that Seto decided to send Mokuba out of the room.  His little brother had already gone through so much – '_so much! And he hadn't been able to help; it had always been Yuugi!'_ – so very much, Mokuba didn't need to witness his other hero's horrible, steady mental decay.

"Mokuba."

"Yes, big brother?" Trusting eyes shimmered with happiness and innocence at him.

"Mokuba, how about you get some drinks?  Um…."

Mokuba blinked, then nodded his acceptance.  "I'll just bring up a couple of everything, ok?  And don't worry!" he added, realizing the protection Seto was offering, "I won't hurry too much."

Seto smiled.  "Good.  Thank you."

Mokuba waved good-bye as he walked out the door.

'Now then…' 

"Yuugi.  Those two men you saw last night?  What did they look like?"

Once again, Yuugi stared, unblinking.

Jounouchi stepped up.  "Lemme try, ya jerk!  All right, Yuug'!  Remember last night?"

Anzu added helpfully, "With your Yami?"

That, at least provoked widened eyes and a sigh of dismay. "…Yami..?  Is he here yet?"

Jounouchi sweat dropped.  "Uh…no.  Not yet.  But we're getting him back, 'member?"

Glazed eyes blinked slowly.  "Oh…right."

"Can you remember what dey looked like?  The jerks that took Yami away?"

The eyes narrowed, "Meanies."

Seto refrained from slapping his hand to his head in sheer frustration.  "Yes, they _are_ mean, Yuugi.  But what did they look like?"

Large eyes drifted sideways in thought, "Dark.  They were dark.  But not like my Yami dark.  Yami-dark is soft and warm and –"

"Yes, Yuugi, dear.  We know," said Anzu sympathetically.  "You've told us a bunch of times."

Seto glared. "What. Did. They. Look. Like?"  The sooner they got this over with, the sooner Yuugi would be back to normal – hopefully.  Seto was really missing the confident duelist.  This wasn't even a shell of the former self.  It was beginning to disgust him.

"Uh…they wore suits.  And…sunglasses?  At night.  Which was weird. But not as weird as Yami's soul room!  It has all these stairs and doors but they're locked or empty or –"

"Yuugi."  Honda was pitching in now.  "Maybe you could concentrate on the baddies here?"  He might not have been so impatient, if it weren't for the fact that Bakura was playing a knife.  How he got it, Honda never wanted to know.

"My Yami's not a baddie!  Why doesn't anyone understand that?"

Anzu began sniffling, even as she tried to soothe Yuugi with calming words.  This was horrible.  The way Yuugi was slowly slipping away from them, into incoherence.  She wished there was something she could do.  Anything at all…

"Wait – Kaiba!  Would our location be helpful?"

Seto glanced at the earnest girl. "Yes, actually, it would.  Where were you?"

"Umm…" A petite frown crossed her sweet face as she journeyed to the table, where a detailed map lay of the island.  "I know we were in a forest…"

_'A forest?_' thought Seto.  "Would it be on the North side of the island?"

Anzu thought.  "Yes.  That sounds about right.  Why?"

Seto smirked.  Chance had favoured them today – or at least overwhelming technological advances had.  "I've installed security cameras in parts of the forests.  Let's see if we can't find these men of yours."

He swiveled and typed in commands into his surveillance system.  Immediately, several points of view that surveyed the forest popped up.  Backtracking, they rewound a few hours until they displayed 8:30 the previous night.  Most of the group assembled around the telling screens, trying hard to see details in the darkened recordings.  Seto's eyes, accustomed by now at identifying Yuugi, almost immediately found him on Monitor #3.  "There!  Now…" And yes.  There they were – the two "scientists" who were just coming into the picture.

Anzu called excitedly, "Yuugi!  We've found them!"

Yuugi's head turned slowly from his position in the chair, then gradually rose.  He walked over and looked at the screen.

He was just in time to witness his Yami being thrown against the tree.

Yuugi's breath hitched and he hugged himself, trying to somehow ward off the gnawing guilt and icy feelings.  Still, he _did_ get to see Yami.  He could be happy with that, right?  For the time being?  _YamiYamiYamiYami_…

Seto winced in sympathy at the impact.  Ouch.  The taller of the two scientists suddenly turned, to swat at an insect, perhaps, but it offered the perfect view of his previously obscured face.

"Computer!  Freeze Monitor 3!"

Automatically, the machine obeyed.  "Enlarge," ordered Seto, sneering in his victory.  They had those freaks now.

As the monitor focused on the close-up of the doctor, though, Seto's sneer turned to a thoughtful look.  "That face looks familiar, somehow…" he muttered.  Typing in the command to save the picture, yet reduce it to half its size on screen, he turned to another database.  Pushing aside Jounouchi's persisting, _pestering_ questions, he recalled his office's recordings, focusing on the meetings.  Several tense minutes passed, as the group waited in tense perplexity for Kaiba to solve whatever riddle he was working on.

Yuugi shuffled back to the chair in order to try and ward off the brightness.  It was spawning again…

Suddenly, Kaiba let out a startled shout.  His meeting at 11 A.M. with those two Union-duelists!  He KNEW something had been off!  Sure enough, an enlarged photo of Mr.….Marion, hadn't it been?  At any rate, Mr. Marion's face perfectly matched the face of the scientist of the night.

He growled.  They had made a _fool_ out of him!  And if they were after Yuugi's Yami, then that would explain all those questions.  Well, they certainly would _not_ get away with this indignity!  His hands clenched and unclenched spasmodically as he began twitching.  

Wait!  That would mean he was also responsible for Yami's abduction.  He had given them crucial information, and then they had…they had…

His eyes narrowed, reminiscent of his legendary Dragons' eyes before a satisfying victory.  He would find them.  And then they would pay.  After all, this wasn't just about helping Yuugi anymore, no.  This time, it was _personal._

* * * 

Meanwhile, Yami giggled as his vacant stare raptly absorbed the speaking hologram.  _Yesyesyes!! Helpworshiphelp-serveserveserve!_

* * *

A/N: Divey: I finished typing at two in the AM.  *yawns* Is sleepy…Did this chapter make any sense?

*crickets chirp*

Divey: Anyway!  Who hates Ceebague?

Yuugi: *shrieks* Oh, me!  I do! I do!  

Yami:  *giggles*  Aibou, aibou, aibou…

Yuugi: *wails*  Ya~miii!  Be cool again!  *pouts*

Yami: *miraculous recovery, because he's sick of being insane*  Ok! 

Yuugi: YAY! ^__________^  Yami!

Yami:  Aibou!  ^___________^

Divey:  At any rate, you'll notice how incredibly OOC Yami is being.  I was attempting to show his _complete lack_ of anything sane by representing him as a lesser being of servitude.  Eg: Faithful puppy dog: Wonderful, but not necessarily bright.

Mokuba: *pouts* I wanna dog.

Seto: *too busy twitching at revelation*  Ceebague?  I thought his name was Marion!

Bakura: *snorts* They fooled you, you idiot.  Not that it was that hard.

Ryou: *pouts* I had absolutely NO lines here!

Divey: *pats head*  That's because Bakura's cooler, you sweet thing.  You're just cute!  And occasionally angsty.  I'll write you your own thing soon enough, ok?

**Note:**  For some reason, I'll portray angst, insanity, and other controversial issues, but I try hard not to swear.  Except for strong, strong emphasis.  (And even then I tend to type it as fast as I can, just so I can get away from it.  Go figure).  Thought you might like to know…

So!  Crazy, evil scientist has successfully pissed off Yuugi, Yami (well, if he comes back to sanity, that is.), Bakura, AND Seto.  Wow.  He's worse than Naraku from Inu Yasha!

**Next Chapter:**  The chase commences in earnest as the story winds its way to the inevitable climax.  *thinks* Two more chappies? Or so?  I'll try to have the next one posted by next week.  Okies?

Thank you for reading and reviewing!  They've been super appreciated!  And everyone's been _so_ nice!  And thank you also for putting up with my, *glances* extra-long comments.  I like babbling. ^_^;;

Seto:  Review.  Because I'm cool.

Yami:  I'll giggle creepily…!

Noa: *suddenly appears*  I'll whine like a brat until I get my way!  I'm good at that!

*Masses (hopefully) rush to review at the vague threat*

Seto: Stop upstaging me, darnit!

Yami:  *Smirks*

Noa: *whines*  What about meee….?

Divey: You don't count because your dub voice is annoying and I think you pose too much.  _And_ you turned Duke (Otogi) into stone.  And Mokuba.  And Seto. And probably others too, except I haven't watched those eppies yet.  *mutters*  Stupid fact that Canada is behind on YGO watching…*pouts*


	6. Chappie 6: Scientists found, Yami lost

A/N:  *grovels and throws herself at reader's feet* I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter to come out!  Thank you very much for waiting, and please rest assured that I've started working on the next chapter.

Speaking _of_ said chapters, I lied before.  Nothing major, it just it looks as if this will be turning into 8 chappies instead of 7.  Okies?  …It's still under 10, though, so that's ok, right?  Right?

**Review Answers!  (Join now!  Time is running out – the story's almost over!)**

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing:**  Oh…Thank you muchlies for the clarification!  *fidgets happily* I'm glad you like this story so very much!  It's always nice to hear that people think I can write well – seeing's how I _am_ trying very hard on this story.  Thankies muchly for reviewing me!  *bounces*

**Cyberkat:**  Thank you very much for wonderful review on the story!  Sorry if I seemed to be begging for compliments, though.  I was trying to make the plot original, so thank you also for noticing!  And yeah… I'm sorry also about the super-evil villain and the bizzar-o names.  The names actually popped into my head as I was drifting to sleep and I couldn't think of anything better so… As for the villain, sorry again.  I was just going to make them mildly bad, but then I got caught up and was carried way.  After finding that over-the-top, extravagant evil is much easier to write, I got lazy and now it's a bit too late to retract it.  I'll try to make Garu less "out there," though, ok?  Thank you very much for your constructive criticism / comments!  It's very nice knowing that people are reading this analytically as well. And I like trying to improve.  ^_^

**Mists: ***giggles uncontrollably* The Spear-Fist of Justice!  ^__^ That's unstoppably funny!  And I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but this really was the earliest I could get the story out.  *pouts*  Mou… On the other hand!  *sings*  Happy birthday to you!  Hope you a great fete, despite the fact you spent it on the road – which _does_ kinda suck.  Happier news!  The websites you gave me were absolutely wonderful!  I saved tons of screencaps (and probably overloaded my hard drive…^^;)  Oops…  And it _does_ clarify a bunch of stuff.  Even better – it led me to this _really_ good site that gives long eppie summaries and everything!  And while I don't want to babble (b/c I _do_) at you in these supposedly quick answers, if you gimme a way I can contact you I can start! *bounces around, getting waaaayyy too hyped up*    Of course, thank you always, always for your wonderful compliments!  They make me smile in fangirl happiness… Just between the two of us (and everyone else who's reading this rambling message too, I guess!) I think this chappie kinda sucks.  *shrugs*  I don't like it as much, but it was necessary to get onto the _next_ one, which is currently at 15 pages and counting.  Single spaced.  Gaaaahhh.. *hands cramp from too much typing*  Still, I hope you enjoy!

**Laryna6:**  Hello!  *waves vigorously*  ^__^ Thank you very much for telling me you like my story!  I'll do my very best to update soon, too! *proceeds to ignore studying in order to write story*  BTW, I visited your page because you seemed very nice and I wanted to see if you had any stories for me to read, and while I was saddened that you didn't, I perked up when I realized I was marked as one of your "favourite stories"!  Thank you so very much!  I think you're the first person to _ever_ do that!  Thank you thank you thank you!  At any rate, I suppose I should calm down now, but thank you again for your nice review!  Hope you enjoy the chapters!

**Disclaimer:**

Divey: All right, me boyos, go on up there and start disclaiming!

Yuugi: *looks at you* We are not owned by Divey.

Yami: *shudders* Thank Ra.  At least our _rightful_ owners don't make us go through this sort of thing!

Divey: *nods knowledgeably* That's why fanfic writers were born.  You need more angst.  But, you know, only when we feel like it.

Ryou: *waves frantically* I'm a gratuitous appearance!  Enjoy the story!

**And Then There Were Two**

**Chapter Six:  Scientists Found, but Yami lost.**

Jounouchi grinned in relief and triumph.  They had those creeps now!  Thanks to Kaiba – and _there's_ a phrase he'd never thought he'd say – they'd managed to track down those jerks on the computer.  Of course, immediately afterwards, Kaiba had gone on some sort of rant, mumbling about fake meetings and pretend duellists.  And… something about a Union of sorts?  Jou didn't know, nor did he care.  All he really needed to discover was that Kaiba was _really_ mad at the two scientists.  And Jou, along with most people in the room, knew just how determined Kaiba got when he was enraged.  That was a good thing in Jou's book, because the angrier Kaiba was, the faster they'd find those freaks who'd taken Yuugi's yami away.

His thoughts immediately derailed to another, more well worn track.  He was worried about the Puzzle's spirit, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.  He was even more worried ever since he'd heard the details of Yuugi's game against Weevil.  He'd shuddered at the time – the game sounded more like a slaughter.  If it hadn't been already apparent, then it was now pretty obvious that Yuug' really needed his other half to function.  Presumably it was the other way around, too.  If that was the case – and Jou was now surer than he used to be – then Yami was in deep trouble. Whatever duel the spirit was in now, he'd really be falling behind.

A more detached part of Jou wondered why Yami had been singled out to duel _this_ time.  It probably had something to do with taking over the world, his cynical side mused.  Or maybe someone wanted to take over Yami's body in order to escape a current situation.  Or maybe they wanted to prove "once and for all" that they really _were_ better than the aptly named "King of Games."  Jou just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Shadow Games.  His newfound knowledge had made him fully realize just what that loon Marik had done to Mai.  And if Yami lost this duel that he'd been kidnapped to play, then he'd be lost to the shadows forever!  Jou _really_ didn't want to see what would happen to Yuugi then…

Even as his thoughts turned increasingly morbid, his fists began twitching in impatience.  They didn't care for mental contemplations at all. Rather, they were twitching with the urge to pound the bad guys into an apologetic state.

His eyebrows lowered in anxiety_.  'Man!'_ he thought.  _'Why's Kaiba takin' so long tah find those guys'?'_

* * * 

Yuugi shivered as the whiteness oozed over his essence.  He was cold.  The luminescence washed over him, stripping him of all his body heat.  In that respect, it was much like a winter's day during a cold spell.  The sun shone down without heat and was sharply reflected off of the scintillating snow.  It beamed and it shone and it glittered and it sucked away every iota of warmth and he was cold and frozen and surrounded with the light that made him cold which reminded him of the light which was sucking away his heat…

And all the time, his heart still ached because Yami wasn't there, talking with him, thinking with him, _existing_ with him.

Yuugi hugged his shoulders harder.  Why wasn't Yami here?  He couldn't keep this up much longer - this pretence of acting as if everything was all right.

It was all _wrong._

His haunted eyes slowly raised themselves to stare at the people in the room.  They seemed happy, for some reason.

He wondered why.

 * * *

Seto's frown deepened as his fingers flew over the keys.  He was getting increasingly frustrated.  No matter how hard he searched, he just could not trace Marion's – or Carcedas' – location.  He'd tried following their car as they'd left after the meeting, but they'd gone underground at one point.  That rendered his hi-tech aerial sensors useless – for now.  Then he'd tried tracing the helicopter that they'd used to take away Yuugi's other half, but that hadn't worked either.  After touching down on their mainland-landing platform, they'd gotten into a car and had gone almost immediately underground _again_.  He couldn't just compute their presumably subterranean location either: there was a vast gap between their two descent points.

So Seto decided to locate them through their profile in his database.  Imagine his shock when a search for Mr. Marion or Mr. Carcedas hadn't yielded any results!  Neither was there any record for the company they said they belonged to!

Unfortunately, just as he'd broadened his search to include the government files, Yuugi broke down.  Seto was forced to call off his search for now.

Swivelling in his chair, Seto took one look at Yuugi and immediately reached for his cell phone.  Yuugi needed a doctor.  NOW.

 * * *

Anzu diverted her attention from the action on the screen that Kaiba was causing.  A small noise behind her had distracted her thought processes from the main monitor.  Turning, she glanced over at Yuugi to check how he was doing.  Her kind eyes widened as she took in his condition.  Normally pale skin had whitened disturbingly, leading to a faint blue tracing over sluggishly moving veins.  The lower lip was being steadily gnawed, to the point where a thin trickle of blood was slowly running down Yuugi's chin.  His thin arms hugged themselves, and raw crescent moons had appeared where the nails had bit into the skin.

"Oh no! Yuugi!"

She rushed over to his side to try and comfort him.  How could she have deserted him like that?  Had she really gotten so caught up in watching Kaiba's progress that she had forgotten about Yuugi?  What sort of a friend _did_ that to someone?

Snapping her fingers in front of his face – "Come _on_, Yuugi!  Break out of it!" – she continued her mental berating.  She hadn't _needed_ to look at the instructions on the monitor. After all, Jou, Honda, and Ryou – or was it Bakura? – were already over there.  She should have stayed and watched over Yuugi!  Still, the tug of interest was irresistible: to find Yami.  Oh, Yami.  She wondered how he was doing…

She shook her head, sinking back into reality.

"Yuugi, come on!"

Her voice wasn't tearing him out of his stupor.  In the background, she could hear Kaiba calling for the island's doctor.

Sympathetically, she took her handkerchief and dabbed at the blood on his face.

"Come on!  Yuugi, wake up!"

 * * *

In his cell, Yami rocked back and forth.  Back and forth as he listened to his aibou.  His cheeks hurt from constantly grinning and he was choking on the blood from his torn lips, but he listened.

Back and forth.  Back and forth.

His _prettyprettynicemean_ aibou glared at him.  "For the last time, _where_ are you from?" 

Back and forth. 

"E-git."

Back and forth.

His aibou glared some more.  "Why are you from…Egypt?  Why aren't you from Japan?  _I'm_ from Japan!  You should be where I'm from, or it's not logical!"

Demented eyes stared mindlessly at the projection.

Yami giggled.  His throat didn't hurt so much now.  The blood that trickled down had eased the screaming pain.  And his aibou was here!

He was happy!

Back and forth.

 * * *

The Darkness leered, as it gradually possessed every aspect of the "great" Pharaoh's physical self.  It revelled in the glee the boy was feeling, tainted and cracked as it was.

It would have a body soon, and with it, the Darkness would be unstoppable.

Unknown to Yami, his next crazed giggle contained a touch more malevolence.

 * * *

In his soul room, Bakura paced.  He was currently resting up and gathering his strength around him, like a midnight cloak.

Ryou sensed his movement.  \ Yami?  Are you all right? \

A snarl. // Shut up, landlord!  Continue observing! //

\ …Sorry. \  Their conversation was cut off as Ryou quickly retreated from his darker half's mental rage.

Truthfully, though, Bakura was becoming increasingly nervous.  He'd never admit it, but the ripples in the vastness that was his ghostly abode were bothering him.

Concentrating, he closed his eyes and frowned. What was happening?  The Darkness seemed to be … growing?  No!  That couldn't be!  And yet, there was no doubt that there were disturbances in the Shadow Realm.  The same Shadow Realm, which constantly sucked at his very existence.  His current position was fine, the perfect mixture in darkness with the glimmer of light, but if the darkness grew too much…

He didn't _want_ the Shadows to grow!  If they grew, his current, meagre powers would be in no position to fight off the enveloping pitch.

He didn't _want_ to lose his light – small and dim though it was.  It was too soon! _Tootootoo_ soon to be thrown back into the Madness, where he screamed and wailed and no one saved him and the voices laughed and mocked his feeble, puny efforts to break free: To utterly lose his current identity and become another faceless shade as a creature of darkness. He'd done it before, but he didn't _evereverever_ want to do it if he didn't have to…

Violently, Bakura shook his head.  He could figure this out.  Why was it growing?  If it was Malik or his crazed other side summoning a Darkness spell, then there was going to be trouble.  Specifically, trouble that involved butcher knives and gutting in the dark, while they were asleep…

But no.  The Ring faintly connected Bakura to the other holders of the Millennium Items.  Still, Bakura could not sense any change in the personalities.  Their wavering auras continued their constant fluctuation in the spectrum of evil.

So it wasn't them.

Was it that Yuugi brat?  As holder of the Millennium Puzzle, he'd be able to tap into its control of the Shadow Realm – if he already knew how to do so.  The small teen hadn't mentioned anything, but maybe he was somehow trying to save his precious Yami on his own.  Yuugi was stupid like that sometimes.

Tentatively, Bakura reached out to touch Yuugi's aura…

And was slammed back with a scream as cutting brilliance gouged into him and the wail of loneliness tore through his body.  Bakura fell to the ground in shock.  Shaking his head slowly, he propped himself up and tried to reorient himself in the comfort of his shadowy soul room.  
  


\ Yami!  Yami, what's wrong?  Are you ok? \ Ryou's worried presence was instantly by his side, unwittingly giving him the strength he desperately needed to collect himself.

// I – I'm fine, landlord. //

\ What _was_ that?  I caught a glimpse of something _awful_.  Was it the scientists?  Are they trying to separate us? \ 

Annoyed, Bakura waved a hand dismissively at Ryou.

// Quiet, yadunoshi.  I am all right. //

\ But … the scientists? \

// It was not the scientists. //

Concern and exasperation tinged their link. \ What was it then? \

Bakura paused.  In a fleeting moment of rare protectiveness, he debated telling his other half what it had actually been.  Would Ryou _want_ to know his puny friend's mind was almost lost to insanity?

\ Bakura!  Please?  What was it? \

Curse this host of his.  The incessant pleading wore on his nerves, yet somehow managed to soften his cast-iron heart.  It was an incredibly annoying mixture.  Still, his musing brought him to a decision.

// It was nothing I can't handle, landlord.  Now go. //

\ Really…? \ Suspicion filtered through.

The boy was getting smarter.  Bakura idly wondered if he should just wipe his landlord's mind of this incident.  It would be a slight expenditure of power, but it might be well worth it…

// Really.  Nothing I can't handle. Now get lost unless you want me to banish one of your "friends" next time I take control. //

The mental equivalent of running footsteps suddenly dashed to the forefront of the mind.  Bakura smirked.  That had been fun.  Even more so since he had not been joking in the slightest.  

He suddenly sobered.  After all, he still had not discovered the reason for the Darkness' growth.  It certainly wasn't him: his situation had not changed. That left only…

The Pharaoh.

Blast.

Bakura's teeth worried at his lower lip.  That Ra-cursed Pharaoh had considerably more power than he did, though he'd never actually admit _that_ out loud.  And if Yuugi's Yami were to once again return to the Shadow Realm, then Bakura might as well wave goodbye to his identity now.  The spirit's essence – if taken again – would lend an immense amount of strength to the Dark Realm.

Bakura cursed some more.  He had to prevent this from happening.  If only he could _find_ the Pharaoh!  It was so much easier at close range, but the distance between them now was too great.  Reaching out for the Pharaoh, all he could feel right now was an undefined, faint throbbing that seemed to circle him ceaselessly.  The throbbing was twirling progressively faster, though.  Soon, Bakura knew, it would be whipping around with the speed of a tornado and destroying every soul in its path.

'No…' 

 * * * 

The doctor had taken Yuugi away.

For some reason, Anzu could not get that fact out of her head.

She had come in, taken one look at him, and had rushed him into the emergency ward.

A _doctor_ had declared that _Yuugi_ was in critical condition.  Yuugi!  

Oh, Yuugi…

 * * *

Seto tapped his fingers on the keyboard.  He was currently trying to force himself to forget about Yuugi.  The kid's deathly white complexion…his despairing attitude…his panic when the doctor had guided him to the medical centre – Yuugi had somehow thought they were taking him away from an invisible Yami and had begun screaming with such raw intensity that it had made Anzu begin to cry…

Seto shuddered.

Right. He was _not_ remembering that.  He was...he was looking for those two men.  Nodding in firm decision, he returned to scanning the screen with renewed vigour.  His biggest concern was to locate them.  However, he couldn't even get names for them!  It was blatantly obvious by now that they had given him false names for the meeting with him.  Seto briefly jotted down a note on his pad for in increase in security.

Now, how to find two madmen?

Seto recalled the window where he had opened the government's files.  Pulling a profile shot for each individual from his database, he ordered the computer to begin cross-referencing for an identity.  The machine hummed busily for a few minutes, yet finally displayed its results with a proud "beep."

The annoying puppy, who had been looking over his shoulder for the past 45 minutes, let out a startled noise.  To the boys' eager eyes, the information rolled onto the screen like so many molasses.

_Name: Gary Ceebague_

_Profession: Professor of psychology_

_…Although having received many awards and notes of merit from the scientific community, Dr. Ceebague's methods have been recently raised in controversy due to rumours of his extreme procedures of testing his subjects…_

Jou released a startled whimper.  Had it been any other time, Seto would have immediately begun to mock the puppy, but for some reason the only sound he could manage was a painful hiss.  He read the information again.  "'His extreme procedures'?"

His eyes switched to the next screen, where he read the other's profile.

_Name:  Joseph Garu_

_Profession: Professor of psychology._

_…Having recently obtained his degree, Dr. Garu is currently apprenticing under Dr. Ceebague (403) in order to acquire experience.  Due to the controversial nature of the latter's work, it is highly recommended that an updated file is maintained on this individual…_

Seto hissed again.  Yami was in the hands of these lunatics?  He began frantically hunting for an approximate position, almost desperate to find Yuugi's other half before the world decided to screw them over again.

 * * * 

From across the room, Anzu turned her attention from the pathetic attempt at a conversation she was having with Honda.  Quickly getting up, she rapidly crossed the room.

"What's up?  Did we find them already?"  Her eyes took in Kaiba and Jou's stunned expressions.  "What's wrong, you guys?"

Jou seemed to tear his expression away from the screen.  "Um…Anz'?  You might wanna sit down."

Blinking, she acquiesced.  "Now I'm confused.  What's going on, you guys?"  She twisted, trying to look past Jou to Seto, who was still scanning some texts.  "Jou?"

By this time, Honda had arrived at her side – she could feel his supporting presence by her.  He inquired, "Seriously!  Just tell us already!"

Jou gulped.  "Um…we've found da guys who took Yami.  But!" he quickly continued, not wanting to see that look of hope and relief on their faces.  There was no cause for relief after the information they had just read.  "But…um…it seems dey're under gover'ment watch due to dere, uh, dere 'methods of investigation,'" Jou made little air quotes.

Honda blinked, then drew back as his brain processed the words, "Methods of investigation?  Government surveillance?  Man, that's not good!  Where are they already?"

Jou glared back, "We dunno!  Dat's what we've bin _tryin'_ to find out!"

Kaiba's voice interjected, "You mean, _I've_ been trying to find out, you worthless mutt."

Anzu sat in shock.  The banter of conversation that was rapidly turning hostile passed over her head like a flock of bats.  Yami was really in danger?  She supposed she'd always known that, but to actually hear it made it that much more real.  Yami was in danger and Yuugi was in the emergency ward.

Oh, gosh.  What were they going to do?  She was just a single girl and she couldn't do anything on her own, not without her friends.  But she had no friends now!  Kaiba was starting to scare her with how loudly he was shouting at Jou.  Besides, Jou, Honda, and Kaiba were all shouting now – they weren't getting along at _all!_  As for Ryou, well, he had disappeared a while ago.  Meanwhile, Yuugi was incapacitated in a _hospital_ for crying out loud, and Yami was gone!  They'd _never_ get him back now! Anzu could feel the tears leaking out again.

She shouldn't cry.

But she couldn't stop herself.

Just like she couldn't stop those scientists.

Was all of this _her_ fault?

 * * *

Ryou shuffled back into the office, relieved from having finally found the restrooms.  He'd also stopped by to see Yuugi, but had only managed to get a glimpse before the nurse had gently shooed him away.  It was with a heavy heart, then, that he had dragged himself back to the office.  He knew that once he was inside, the oppressive feeling of uselessness and gloom would permeate his senses once more.  If only they could _do_ something!  Anything to be useful and to pass the time…!  But right now they were almost completely reliant on Kaiba's advanced technology.

Ryou was also worried about his yami.  Try and hide it though he might, Ryou knew something was bothering Bakura.  Ryou was just hoping that it wasn't anything to do with the scientists.  He acknowledged Bakura's lack of concern about the two men, but Bakura was a 5 000 year old spirit!  Mortal men held almost no threat to him.  Ryou, on the other hand, was a teenaged boy who happened to be very mortal indeed.  Therefore, just as the bullies from before had disturbed Ryou, so did the thought of two men with the power to separate him from his yami.  He supposed that he was being silly again, but nevertheless, he tapped into their link for reassurance.

\ Bakura? \

 * * *

Bakura growled as his eyes shifted, assessing the fluctuating shadows.  They were wavering more rapidly now and that was causing Bakura no small amount of concern.  He tapped into the Ring and called up some more reserves of power.  This little amount that he leached off it would not drastically reduce its source.  After all, the Ring's strength lay in tapping into the ever convulsing shadows, then slowly and gradually – unbelievably so, Bakura griped upon occasion – converted them into a direct source of power for its spiritual inhabitant.

He fidgeted some more, irrationally wishing for some source of metaphysical light so that he could easily drive the shadows back.

_\ Bakura? \_

The soft caress of his other half's mental voice jarred him out of his watchful state.  Annoyed, he bit out, // _What?!_  I _am_ busy, landlord!  After all, I can't sit in one spot all day and simper mindlessly the way you do! //

He felt his other take a step back at his ruthlessness and rolled his eyes.  His landlord was a complete weakling.  Why, even the midget's aibou wouldn't have backed off at that reprimand!

\ Um...never mind. \

Bakura felt his other half reluctantly leave his soul room and smirked.  Ignoring the faint twinge of guilt at the bottom of his mind, he returned to warily observing the change in the Shadow Realm.

Turning, he noticed the back of his soul room had darkened considerably.  Bakura glared and started to growl again as the surrounding shadows pressed closer.

 * * *

Honda sighed as he took over reading the information on the screen.  Kaiba had gone off, promising to return shortly after getting some caffeine.  Honda didn't blame him, either.  In addition to the latest crisis, Kaiba _was_ running a global tournament.  He wasn't the only one who was tired either; everyone else was certainly feeling tired and on edge due to last night's minimum sleep.  Anzu had started crying again, too, making everyone feel guilty and then over compensatory.  Right now, Anzu had been coerced into sitting on the comfiest couch with the softest pillows.  Jou had gone to fetch some tea for her, as well, in addition to some caffeine for the rest of them.  Honda tilted his head.  Perhaps sending Jou for coffee with Kaiba hadn't been the best idea…

He shook his head.  Too late for that sort of thinking now.  He turned and glanced at a sleepy-eyed Ryou, who was trying to read the information with him.

"Ryou?  You okay there, buddy?"

Doe eyes glanced soulfully up at him.  "Oh yes, Honda.  I am just slightly worried about the scie- about Yuugi.  I am very worried about Yami, as well.  Both of them seem to be in such critical situations and we can't find Yami to make Yuugi feel better!"

Honda frowned.  "Yeah.  Hopefully the information we need will be on this web page.  I can't believe Kaiba has access to this sort of stuff!  Like, _everyone's_ information and activities are on here!  It's kinda freaky, don't you think?"

Ryou smiled as he nodded his agreement.

Checking Ryou's expression, Honda carried on, "I think it's kinda weird, though, about those two jerks that took Yami off.  Like, seriously!  What kind of duel would they be having with Yami?  They didn't _seem_ like the type to want to duel to the death, or whatever.  What's the deal with that?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders in confusion, "I do not know, unfortunately.  They certainly _didn't_ seem like serious duellists.  But then again, you can never tell these days.  And perhaps they are being controlled by an evil force far more powerful than we can know…" Ryou looked introspectively into the distance, then abruptly came back to the present and promptly blushed.  "I apologize.  That's just a possibility – from my perspective, anyway."  
  


Honda recognized the symptoms for self-recrimination immediately.  He had, after all, been witness to many examples of it before.  "No, no!  Ryou, that's a great idea!  Well, actually, it's a bad one, because then we'd have to fight a horribly faceless evil, but that would certainly explain a lot!  That's some great thinking there, buddy!"

Flattered, Ryou shyly grinned and returned his gaze to the screen in an effort to divert his flustered state.  Scrolling down, his eyes suddenly latched on to a set of numbers.  He immediately grabbed Honda's sleeve to get his attention.

"Ryou, wha-?"  
  


"Honda, look!  Doesn't this look like an address?  It's recently added, too!"

Honda grinned in triumph as he noticed where Ryou was pointing.  "Yeah, it does!  Sweet!"

Just then, the familiar sounds of conflict reached their ears as Kaiba and Jou returned with the coffee.  
"Don' you tell _me_ to shut up, Mistah Moneybags!  No one asked for your opinion anyways!"

"Quit barking, _mutt_, and pay attention to where you're walking.  You almost hit that vase."  
"Well, maybe if it weren't in the middle of the freakin' _hallway_, I wouldn't have to watch where I was going!"

"Ah, so you _don't_ look to see where you walk.  You should be more careful, puppy dog.  After all, this island's filled with cliffs and crevasses."

"I'LL CREVASSE YOU, YAH BIG—!" 

Ryou hastily rose.  "Oh, good! You have the coffee!  Thank you very much, you two!"  Rushing over, he gracefully took one of the cups and sipped it.  The drug saturated his system with life-giving substance and he could feel his body forcefully respond, waking up and readying itself for any future challenges.

Honda sighed in relief at the averted crisis, then immediately remembered something.  "Hey, everyone!  Come over here!  I think we may have gotten a location!"

Immediately, everyone had gathered around and was peering over his shoulder.  Seto grunted in approval and Honda relaxed.  There was something definitely intimidating about the towering CEO and it was nice to know that he hadn't screwed up.

Kaiba nodded as he stood back.  "Yes.  That would make sense.  Those co-ordinates, after all, are in the direct area of their underground route. Although, that still leaves a rather large underground expanse for us to cover to find Yami."

Ryou piped up.  "Umm…I don't know if this would help, but…well, Bakura could probably sense Yami and take us to him that way.  We must be in the area for that to work, though."

In his soul room, Bakura was torn between holding off the shadows, gloating they had found the Pharaoh and could _stop_ the shadows, or yelling at his landlord for offering his services like that.  He decided to stay quiet, but do something _really_ nasty in the future. 

Seto glanced around the room.  "Very well, then.  I do not know how that works – and nor do I _want_ to, so don't try to explain it – but if you've done it before…?" Kaiba trailed off, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the snowy-haired teen.  At his slight nod, Kaiba resumed his sentence, "In that case, we'll pick up Yuugi, get in my helicopter and leave." 

Jou punched the air.  "Yes!  Finally!  Some action!" He immediately began hopping around, shadow boxing, in preparation for the upcoming trip.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba continued, "I wasn't done, mutt.  The helicopter can only fit so many, especially if we will be returning with added weight.  One of you will _have_ to stay behind."

Eyes widened and nails were chewed as the group tried to reach a decision.  Split up their group?  Even more than it already was?  Anzu didn't like the sound of that – it sent a shiver down her spine.

Finally, Honda spoke up, "Well…I guess I could stay behind.  I mean, I could be useful on this end too, right?"

Kaiba smirked.  "Yes.  You," he directed the boy over to the computer chair "will sit here and handle incoming calls, press harassments, and communication delays." He paused, and took in Honda's blank expression.  "While you're at it, you might as well watch Mokuba and make sure he remains all right."  Kaiba leaned in, blatantly ignoring personal space to get into Honda's face.  "_Okay?_"  
  


Honda glared, then relented.  "Yeah, sure.  I'll watch your little brother and make sure nothing goes wrong on this end.  Just get going, ok?"

Kaiba turned with dramatic flair, "Of course.  I'll send Mokuba up immediately.  Let's go."

Parting, Anzu, Jou, Kaiba, and Ryou left the room, saying their farewells.   As Anzu left, she turned and quickly shouted, "Wish us luck and see you soon!"

Honda didn't want to think they needed luck.

 * * *

Shadows sneered as they oozed their way up the comatose boy's body.

In his nightmare, Yami twitched.

 * * *

Dr. Garu squirmed as he reviewed the collected information.  He was happy that they had determined the extent to which the connection between the original schizophrenic individual and his creation was.  Actually, that was the scary thing.  It appeared to be bone-wrenchingly deep.  It had been a mere 19 hours since the boy's capture, yet now he was not responding to any stimuli whatsoever.  Even the hologram they had created 4 hours ago had stopped inciting any reaction.

Right now, the boy – and wasn't it odd that he didn't know his name? – was crumpled face down on the cage.  A small pool of blood had formed underneath him, and a detached part of Dr. Garu's mind noted that the experiment t-shirt was thus completely ruined.  His face was twisted in a rictus of extreme pain.  His arms twisted oddly, lifelessly, yet his right foot twitched constantly.  Every single emotion that ever inhabited Garu's body was screaming at him to go do something, and not only because this was the worse he had ever been.  While before he had been a wreck, at least the teen had been a _normal_, sentient wreck.  Now, sprawled as he was, there seemed to be a pervasive evil miasma that hovered around him.

Dr. Garu, of course, did not write that sentiment down.  Feelings or intuition, after all, were not regarded as valuable in any scientific community of repute.  Nonetheless, there was no other word to describe the situation as anything other than "creepy."  There was nothing more that Garu wanted to do than to leave this place immediately and never come back.  He knew for sure that this experiment would be haunting his memories for quite some time.  It made the theft of all the technology seem so petty and trite.

He had to think of some way to get out of this situation!

 * * *

If the Shadow Realm could frown slightly in peeved annoyance, it would.  Continuing up Yami's body, the form was being slowly re-immersed into the Darkness.  But there seemed to be a snag when it had hit the mind.  Once a mind of easily absorbable raging despair, this modern life had changed the former Pharaoh.  Now, probably due to that other half of his, Yami's mind contained hope, strength, and determination.  Of course, most of these had been erased over the past hours to the point of surrender.  They were, therefore, of little concern.  What _was_ most annoying was the last twinge of nobility left in Yami.  Probably due again to that cursed aibou of his, the Pharaoh had been slowly searching for the truth behind his amnesia, which had caused a strengthened renewal of his former self.  Pharaohs were believed to be descended from the gods, after all, and so part of Yami's mind was convinced that he was invincible.

The Shadows paused briefly, and then began anew their pervasive corruption.  Success would be soon…

 * * *

Yami descended even further into his hole of condemnation.  The blackened room he had been in before had left, only to be replaced by an endless pit of despair.  He sighed and felt himself fall deeper into the pitch-blackness that seemed to want to devour his very being.

There was something wrong about that, but Yami couldn't remember what it was.  After all, he couldn't see his aibou anymore, so what was the point?  He was a wisp of a shade that should have been destroyed countless ages ago.  In the murkiness of Yami's mind, there was a small release of tension when Yami completely gave up.

Still, in the very corner of his subconscious mind, a small part of him continued to struggle, wailing against the inevitable.  The royal determination kicked and bit, clawed and scratched, yelled and sobbed against the encroaching darkness.

'Homage to you, O ye gods ... Cast me not down to your knives of slaughter!'  (1) 

To no avail.  After all, the body had given up.

Finally, with an anguished gasp, that part of the mind had no choice but to give in.  It, too, was banished once more to the shadows.

_'No!'_

It was no use.

Yami was gone, and a slavering evil had taken his place.

On the floor, the face suddenly twisted into a smile of sheer malice. 

And it started to laugh…

 * * *

(1): The Egyptian Book of the Dead, by E.A. Wallis Budge.

-- It's actually very repetitive and so therefore kinda boring.  On the other hand, it not only has an "Englishized" translation, but also a direct translation right there from the HIEROGLYPHICS!! Now that's cool.  *sighs*  And no, I didn't get this book when YGO started.  My aunt gave it to me 5 years ago for Xmas.  Because, yes, I liked ancient civilizations back then, too.  They're just more interesting now, what with the seck-say bishies and all.  ^__^

 * * *

A/N: Spot the line I wrote while tired!  I'll give you a hint.  It revolves around coffee and its life-giving drugness. ^^;;

Ri~ight… That was short.  And crappy.  And not well-written.  And Honda had no personality.  And this story is late.  And Yami's not around anymore. And I have no idea how I'm ending this story.  And the plot didn't really advance at all.  And –

Yuugi: *cuts her off*  *flat tone* I'm in an island's hospital and Yami's not even there anymore?? *big teary eyes*

Divey: *depressed*  Yeah…but since your link is cut, there won't be _too_ many repercussions!

Bakura:  *glares*  You're turning me into a scaredy cat.

Divey: You ARE!  …on occasion.  I know it's happened.  Like when (way back during the Pegasus tournament) you got banished to the graveyard and you turned and there was the "reaper of cards" or whatever and you started screaming?

Bakura: O.o

Divey: *nods* Yeah.  That part.  *shrugs*  Sorry.  You're very hard to write IN-character, y'know?  Especially since I don't do angsty, bloody fics.

Ryou: *goggles at her* What do you call _this_ then?  A bloody _fairy tale?_

Divey: *blinks* I…dunno.  This is turning out waaayy angstier than I originally thought it would.  And more goth.  And supernatural.  And- *gets cut off by various yamis pummelling her*

Malik:  I have issues,

            I'm abused,

            But best of all

            Is when I get reviews!!

Ryou: *shudders* Review please!  Malik is not Divey (contrary to what he thinks) and it's starting to really scare us!


	7. Chappie 7: The Beginning of the End

**A/N:**  First, let my briefly apologize, whilst celebrating: Finals Are Done!… On the other hand, the fact that I was _writing_ finals totally threw my brain for a time-loop, so I have this sinking feeling that the chapter is coming out waay later than it should.  Oops.

This chapter went through, like, 5 revisions.  The reason?  For some inexplicable rationale, my mind was in the gutter for this _entire_ story.  I kept turning everything into innuendos!  *giggles*  Of course, since that's never a good thing when you're trying to write angst, I kinda had to change a bunch of stuff, and I'm _still_ not satisfied.  *pouts*  Still, hope you all enjoy! 

And yes, Ceebague gets what's coming to him here.  -_-' I can't say I'm too broken up, but…

Also!  Bakura/Ryou focus, because they're not in the show anymore.  *pouts*  I miss the cackling, darnit!

Review Answers! (Thank you very much to everyone so far!)

Snow Angel: Thank you very much for reviewing!  I suppose I should have realized that you were really busy, but for some reason I thought I had offended you and I was very sad and confused.  Thus: thank you!  Anyway, I totally enjoyed your comments – they made me laugh!  Hope you enjoy this chappie as well.  ^_^ I certainly had fun writing it: I seemed to alternate between cackling and feeling guilty for overdoing things…

Hi: (?) *blinks* Is that actually your name?  Ah, well.  At any rate, thank you for pointing out the historical inaccuracy of Budge's work.  As I think I mentioned, I got the book a couple years ago, and so didn't really think about how old the actual work was.  Sorry.  Still, I'm sure it's probably a lot closer than I could ever do, especially since I don't have the hieroglyphs, right? *grins*  Corrections are also appreciated – and I'm glad you liked the chapter!  Having people want to help out the characters makes me happy, b/c that way I know my writing is involving the reader. Thanks again.

Erinamation-limited2-nothing:  Yay!  You're a steady reviewer as well, aren't you?  Thank you very much!  Sorry for the (very likely) wait, and I hope this chappie makes you less in suspense.  *checks bottom of the chapter*  Oh wait.  I've tried to do a cliff-hanger, so I guess you probably won't be in suspense.  Nerts.  Still!  Hope you enjoy!

Silvershadowfire: Oh. My.  Goodness.  I just checked out your fanfiction, and WOW you write great stories!  The one you've just finished will definitely be getting a very long, very verbose review from me today.  Oh yeah.  And thank you for telling me you like my story!  Though, since I think I'll throw you on as one of my fav authors, I'd love it too if you did your own take on this.  I know that I'd like to read it!  *squeals*  BTW, your review made me giggle.  Thanks!

Jadeyuy: Thanks very much for the motivating review!  *blinks*  I'm sorry it's hard to follow, although you're right.  Sometimes I just throw what I'm thinking down onto the paper when the situation barely makes sense to me.  *feels bad*  Are there any points you want clarified?  I'd be more than happy to do so!  My e-mail's on my profile page, and I always love talking/typing, so feel free to drop me a line!

Mists: ^__^ Hello, once again!  Thank you very much for reviewing the chappie!  I was uber happy to hear that you had a good trip and birthday!  Yays for you!  And once again, your example made me giggle.  ^_^ And yes!  I have the Egyptian Book of the Dead, though as some nice reviewer pointed out, it's probably horribly out of date.  *doesn't really care* Hieroglyphs are coool.  And the stuff at your house sounds neat, too!  Half of a broken ankh?  Neat-o!  We both like ancient civilizations!  How fun-kay!  As for the promised rambling e-mail, I'll probably write you later today.  We have, like, 30 people coming over tonight and so in celebration of my first day off from school, I get to "immaculatize" the house.  *rolls eyes*  The plot line is really cool, though!  Thank you for waiting for so long!

Words:

**Recalcitrant** = stubborn, obstinate, "not talking" Here, it's a good thing.

**Electroconvulsive** = Ripped from page 625 of the Psych textbook I should be studying.  It means to apply electricity to a person.  (Kinda.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Yugioh, but I _have_ been practicing the poses!  Check it out!  *pulls a Seto Kaiba*  I summon… *whips out a random card, complete with dramatic flair* Ouch! *promptly breaks hand against wall and dislocates neck*  …Well, that didn't work at all.  *whimpers*

**And Then There Were Two**

**Chapter Seven**

In the hospital bed, Yuugi tossed and turned and tried to remain sane.  It was very hard.

All of a sudden, his motivation to struggle deserted him.  Although Yuugi didn't know it, it was no coincidence that the moment when Yami gave up was the moment Yuugi started screaming as the Brilliance increased in intensity.

It was as if the already blinding light began pouring salt on his wounds.  His gashing, bleeding, crying wounds. Where was his Yami?

Yami?

Yami?!

His broken soul link didn't flutter anymore, straining to reach beyond the distant gap.  No, instead he could _feel_ it sag down in limp despair.  It was as if it knew that it would no longer be waiting for its other half to return.

Yuugi screamed louder, breaking his voice, rubbing it raw in his need to express his solitude.

And the Light dug in…

 * * *

Seto strode purposefully down the corridor, trench coat flaring behind him.  He was back in his element now, and despite the worry that still gnawed at him, he definitely felt more at ease.  After all, being unwillingly dragged into a situation that revolved around Yuugi was something that was assuredly not new.

Of course, the anxiety was still there.  How would they get Yuugi and his Yami back together?  Would it happen automatically, or would Seto need to delve into Kaiba Corp's advanced technology to provide a means?  Even then, would it be too late for the split duellist?  And what of Yami?  There was, of course, the slim possibility that this was a simple kidnapping.  Seto paused in his musings and growled in remembrance of how he'd failed to protect Mokuba from this same thing.  Still, based on repetitive past experiences, it was more likely that Yami had been taken to participate in a duel of some kind.  It probably also had something to do with the fate of the world.  The small duellist seemed to attract dramatic destiny like honey attracted flies.

In a rare slip of his iron self-control, Seto briefly indulged in fretting.  How _was_ Yami doing in the game he'd be forced into playing?

A single mechanical tone brought him out of his depressive thoughts and announced they had arrived at the medical centre.  Taking a deep, bolstering breath, he moved to go inside…

And was promptly shoved out the way – _again_ – by one annoying puppy.

His glare was met in equal fervour by the blond duellist.

"Look, _mutt_, I'm going in.  Do _not_ try to get in my way."

"Da heck?  Why should _you_ be the one to get Yuug'?  _I'm_ his best frien' so _I'll_ go in an' get 'im!"

"_Because, _you stupid, useless, annoying dog, _I'm_ the only one who has the power to get Yuugi released from the room."

In the stunned silence that followed, Seto allowed his smirk of superiority to increase in size.

"Oh yeah? Well, I – I…um…"

Seto shook his head and moved forward.  The puppy had lost this battle and they both knew it.  He squared his shoulders and went through the doors.

 * * *

Mokuba sat upstairs with one of Yuugi's friends.  He'd introduced himself as Honda – quite possibly for the second time, but Mokuba couldn't really remember.

Honda seemed very nice.

Mokuba could tell he was worried, though.  But that was okay, because he was worried, too.  After all, his big brother was going off on some mission again and Mokuba couldn't even come with him!

He indulged in a brief pout.  He _knew_ he'd inevitably get in the way or become a liability to Seto, but he still wished he could go along. There was something about just being with his older brother that made him feel safer.  Seto always, _always,_ looked out for him.

Mokuba _really_ didn't like being split from his brother, but he knew it was for the best.

He resumed chatting with Honda, to get rid of the oppressive atmosphere felt by the two of them.

 * * *

Yuugi lay in the hard bed, looked detachedly at the tubes coming out of him, felt the hollow solitude in his mind, and cried.

_YamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYAMI!!_

It was unfortunate that a further explanation couldn't be given.  However, by this time, all that was left in Yuugi's mind was the glaring whiteness and the numb repetition of his other self's alias.

 * * *

The all-consuming Light paused to savour the meal.  It really was a shame that in order for mortals to understand its perfection, they had to be consumed – absorbed into its entirety.  Still, its latest acquisition was absolutely delicious.

Many, of course, had sought the Brilliance's nirvana, yet few had obtained it.  Those who had succeeded had been seized with slicing, gashing illumination that revealed their secrets and shredded their souls.  Little Yuugi was no exception.  How happy the Brilliance was, to finally claim him as its own!  There was no shadow anymore where Yuugi could hide, either.  He _belonged_ to the Light now.

The helpless mental screams really added that extra _something_ to the feast.

 * * * 

Seto stepped into the emergency ward and knocked on the front desk to get some service.  A flurry of movement behind the curtains in the adjacent room caught his eye, before a hassled voice rang out.

"I'm coming!  Please wait a moment!"

In moments, a harried-looking nurse stepped out of the room and turned to assist the waiting person, only to realize it was Mr. Seto Kaiba himself.  Appalled that she had kept the ultimate boss waiting, the woman hurried forward, apologizing, "Oh, Mr. Kaiba, sir!  I'm so very sorry to have kept you waiting!  Is there anything I can do for you?  I _am_ so sorry-"

An amused CEO waved her flustered state aside.  _'And that mutt wondered why I had to come in.  That puppy couldn't get this level of respect if he tried!'_

Ignoring his mental snickering, he quickly assured the poor nurse that, no, he hadn't been waiting long at all, yes, really, no, she shouldn't grovel in apology, and actually yes, there _was_ something she could do.

Waving his hand expansively to encompass the rooms of the ward, he continued, "You see, due to various circumstances, I'm going to ask that a patient of yours, a Yuugi Mutou, be released.  I need him elsewhere."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh but, sir!  Without meaning to offend-"

A narrowing of piercing blue eyes nonetheless cut off her explanation.  Gulping, she tried to quickly finish:

"It's just that he's in critical condition – the worst I've ever seen actually – and I can't get him to respond to any stimuli and I don't think he should be moved with the exception of maybe the building collapsing (not that it ever would sir) and if anything he's in a type of coma and so even if I could release him he wouldn't get up and I'mreallysorrypleasepleasepleasedon'tfiremesir!"

The blue eyes remained narrowed.  Seeking to strengthen her valid case, she gestured to the room she'd just exited.

"Actually, sir, if you wanted to see him, you'd realize that I'm telling the truth."

Nodding, Seto allowed the lady to lead him into the room, and then promptly stopped in fear.

All those tubes and machines – was Yuugi even _alive_?

Not noticing his horrified expression, the nurse moved to Yuugi's side.  "As you can see, Mutou's in quite a bad state…Do you know what might have caused it? This might help diagnose what's…wrong…with…" she trailed off.

 Mr. Kaiba had just moved to her pitiful patient's side and for the first time, she could _see_ the look of vulnerability engrave itself into his features.  She suddenly became aware that she was facing a teenager.  A very responsible and mature young man, to be sure, but nonetheless, Mr. Kaiba was mentally unprepared for the full realization of the frail human mortality that was crashing down on him.

Her heart went out to the poor boy.

All at once though, she saw the ingrained emotional shields slip into place.  He straightened.  "If I may try something, miss?"

In her shock, it was all she could do to nod.  To her surprise, Mr. Kaiba leaned over and stared into the blank eyes that constantly overflowed with tears.  He took a deep breath, and then firmly announced, "Yami."

She started, as a shiver ran through the previously motionless boy.

"We're going to get Yami.  Yuugi, don't you want to see him?"

Sightless eyes blinked slowly as Mutou slowly returned to the land of awareness.  She double-checked with her machines, and the lady was overjoyed to see them reporting what she already suspected.

Mr. Kaiba was still bent over her patient declaring, "You said you were going to get your Yami back.  Well, Yuugi, it's time.  We're leaving and so are you.  So, wake UP!"

 * * *

With a gasp, Yuugi suddenly focuses his eyes on Kaiba.  Dismissing him momentarily, his eyes frantically searched the room.

He'd heard something about Yami!  Had Yami come back?  Where was he?!  _Wherewherewhere?_

A moan of anguish slipped past his lips when he didn't find him.  "Yami…"

He abruptly became aware that Kaiba was gently shaking his shoulders and speaking.  What was he saying?

"We're going to go _get_ Yami.  You need to come with us.  To go get Yami.  Okay?  Okay?"

His tearing eyes widened.  That was right!  Ages upon ages upon ages ago, he'd promised himself to get Yami back.  How long ago had that been?

It didn't matter.  He was going to do it now!

Yami!

YamiYamiYami!

This time, the mantra whirling through his head leant him the courage and determination to get out of bed and totter out of the room.

He ignored the breeze that wafted across his legs, due to his change of clothes.

 * * *

The Brilliance snarled as its feast was interrupted.  While the protective shadow had not re-appeared, the silly mortal was somehow able to hold the _promise_ of darkness quite firmly, indeed.  Unexpectedly, it was all the Light could do to pierce through the weak points.  But once there, it seated itself comfortably and began cutting anew.  The anguished screams weren't quite as strong, of course, but the meal was just as tasty.

 * * *

Seto released a sigh of relief as Yuugi got out of bed and staggered out the door.  Brushing past the stunned nurse, he, too, quickly exited.

He had to suppress a small smile, though.  The knee-length t-shirt into which the nurse had changed Yuugi was fluttering dramatically in stereotypical heroine fashion.

It was disturbingly wrong, of course, but the visual relieved Kaiba's growing tension.

 * * *

In a similar outfit, several miles away, the Darkness opened bloodshot, crimson eyes for the first time.  The body got up and stretched as blood magic crackled invisibly around the puppet.  It was a shame that the body needed blood to function.  Watching his own run to the floor had been fun.

The smirk it had been previously wearing stretched into a grin of unholy glee.  

And in the depths of the unconscious, a tiny version of the Pharaoh continued to rail vainly against the unmoveable pitch.

* * *

Dr. Ceebague looked up sharply as the readings suddenly soared, indicating that the subject had moved.  He turned and opened his mouth to call for his assistant, and then remembered.  Dr. Garu had left five minutes ago to obtain more supplies.

Ceebague shrugged.  It was of no matter, as he could quite easily take notes by himself.  He stood up, stretched, grabbed his notepad and pen, and then walked over to the cage.

The necessary information had been already gathered, of course, but Ceebague wanted to see his subject cry.  Just one more time…

 * * *

Anzu gasped as the door they'd been staring tensely at suddenly swung open.  Her surprise was even greater when she saw who was in the doorway.

"Yuugi!"

He raised his head to peek at her.  He looked awful, sure, but there was a clear focus in his determined eyes that seemed to somehow right everything.  It was a relief after the past day and a half, when it had felt as if the world had suddenly turned against them.

That may have been true, but as she stared into her friend's eyes, there was nothing they couldn't do!  Together, with her friends, she and everyone would find Yami and cheer him on!

With his friends at his side, there was no _way_ Yami would lose the duel!

 * * *

The tri-coloured hair swivelled as the head turned disjointedly.

A mortal had just entered the line of sight!

The grin lessened in size as a tongue traced its way across bleeding lips.

 * * *

With a whoop of joy, Jounouchi ran forward to pick up his friend and twirl him around in a celebratory hug.  Setting him down, he ruffled Yuugi's hair.  Through the dishevelled bangs, Yuugi peered up at him with a familiar exasperated expression.

Yuugi then took one step back, forming a circle that included Ryou, Anzu, Jou, and Kaiba.  "Come on, you guys!  Let's go get Yami!"

And for the first time in days, he smiled.

 * * *

Dr. Garu paused for breath in one of the exiting corridors.  He didn't care what consequences he'd face from his peers, or the scientific community, he just _had_ to leave.  From his memory, a vision of Ceebague's expression as he looked upon the sobbing teen swam up.  Gradually, it was overlaid with the contemptuous grin that had travelled across the unconscious boy's face.  He shuddered at both flashbacks, and then took another deep breath.

Panting, he resumed his hasty escape to the outdoors.

  * * *

Minutes later, flying high above a sparkling, clear ocean, Ryou desperately wished for some earplugs.  The helicopter was really loud!

He shook his head and plugged his fingers into his ears.  Glancing over, he saw Anzu copying the motion.  She looked his way and smiled in sympathy.  He appreciated the comforting gesture.  It was true that, as they approached their destination, Ryou was developing an increasing knot in his stomach.  He had noticed it immediately, since he'd never been airsick before, and certainly not on a ride as well piloted as this.  Kaiba had definitely earned his pilot's license, no matter what Jou said to the contrary.

It was almost as if his body itself was trying to shy away from the future.

That idea was silly, Ryou firmly told himself.  _'Bakura will always protect his vessel, after all, and we know what we're getting into.  And Bakura's not worrying about this thing, so I shouldn't either.'_

With a decisive nod, Ryou adjusted himself to a more comfortable position on the hard seats.  Then, he stared out the window and tried to calm his churning stomach.

 * * *

Dr. Ceebague frowned in his deprivation.  His subject wasn't dancing on his metaphorical chain the way he wanted to him to.  It was most annoying.

He moved closer to the standing figurine. Curiously, the electrodes were still firmly attached to his head, so it wasn't due to a faulty connection.

Wait a second – what was this?  Ceebague moved closer still.  It would appear that the subject had lost… his pupils?

This was unprecedented!  Never before had this occurred!  Ceebague began frantically taking notes.  This was wonderful!

Perhaps this change had led to a resistance to his electricity?   It was a valid supposition, and Ceebague adjusted accordingly.  He turned to increase the voltage at the central computer.  As such, he failed to notice the sudden focussing of eyes on his person, nor did he notice the demonic grimace that snaked its way across the bloodied face.  Instead, he hummed busily to himself as he set the current to run at top voltage.  Grinning, he turned to watch with avid eyes as he pressed the button for activation.

The boy shuddered slightly, yet maintained his stance.  An oddity in itself, really, because a jolt such as that would have rendered a human comatose at best, dead at worst.

Frowning – he wanted to see this boy scream! – he pressed the button again.

Nothing.  If anything, that annoying smile increased.

Very well, then!  He turned once more to reduce the recycled air in the cage.  Asphyxiation _always_ made the subjects react.  He initiated the reduction and began to observe once more.

He was expecting previous reactions, of course.  Screams, cries, threats, begging pleas – he licked lips at that last thought.  This subject would look very pretty indeed on his knees, begging for his mercy.  He _was_ the top scientist in his profession – of _course_ his current subject would approach him with pleads.  Over the past day and a half, they had ranged quite a deal – anything from prayers for his aibou, for food, air, water…

So caught up in his recollections was he, that Ceebague was taken completely by surprise when the subject started to laugh.  No…not laugh.  It was more of a cackling howl, where one proclaimed their insane invulnerability to an uncaring moon.

His rational side screeched at the impossibility: there was currently barely enough oxygen in the containment to live, much less howl in deranged glee!  Nevertheless, the subject _was_ proclaiming his twisted delight – an aspect that was awakening and terrifying his long-suppressed emotional side.

He unconsciously stepped back, and promptly ran into the machine behind him.

Those twisted, pupil-less eyes snapped to close focus on him.  And then, the Voice spoke.

_WORTHLESS MORTAL – SEEK YOU TO DAMAGE ME?_

The Words bypassed his ears and directly short-circuited his brain. Any and all scientific rationality flew out the proverbial window at the tone.

_I AM THE SHADOWS.  YOUR TWISTED NATURE IS MERELY AN EXTENSION OF ME._

Ceebague quailed.  It was as if the Words were the absolute.  His world faded until there was nothing but him and the Voice.  All else was the purest of black.

MORTAL, BE STRIPPED OF YOUR SCIENTIFIC PRETENCE.  AS RULER OF DARKNESS, I REVEAL YOU FOR YOUR TRUE NATURE!

All of a sudden, mental claws flashed out and began to tear.  His mind shredded into bloody ribbons, his soul tore and haemorrhaged, and his very personality wailed into extinction.

 * * *

He woke up in the depths of midnight despair.  Ignoring the familiar looking boy who was sobbing beside him, he turned and was greeted by the Reaper of the Shadow Realm.  As the scythe slashed down to sever his head, he only had an instant to scream, one last time, in sheer terror.

 * * *

In the mortal realm, the body that used to be Gary Ceebague changed.  Its initial bellow of absolute torture developed into a howl of utter glee.

The entity that had been previously known as Dr. Ceebague was gone, true enough.  However, in his body, the Madness continued.

And the Shadows smiled.

 * * *

Bakura jumped as the shadows lunged suddenly forward. At the same time, he detected a massive increase in the Shadow Realm's power.  For a few precious, wasted moments he pondered what it could have been, before his eyes widened in horrified realization.  The Shadows had taken over the Pharaoh and had just claimed their first victim.

Bakura tensed.  As a creature of darkness himself, he knew he would be next.  As soon as the Shadow Realm saw fit to acknowledge his wretched existence…

The Darkness lunged forwards again; this time easily breaking through the Ring's flimsy and hastily erected barriers.  They reached out, metaphysical claws grasping for his very conscious and Bakura didn't want to go back into the Shadow Realm because _nononono_ it was too soon, he hadn't stolen what he needed, his work was still undone – 

In his desperation, Bakura frantically shrieked for the only thing that could save him now.

_// AIBOU! //_

 * * *

As Ryou stepped out of the helicopter onto the firm ground, he suddenly blacked out and fell forward.  While Jou was supporting a still suffering Yuugi in the helicopter, Kaiba and Anzu were, fortunately, conveniently placed to catch the unconscious, snowy-haired teen.

"Wha-?  Ryou!"

 * * *

Instantly, Ryou whisked his mind over to his yami.

\ Bakura?!  What's wrong? \ 

Since mindless, gibbering terror was the only thing that answered him, he braced himself and slowly opened the door to his yami's soul room.  Stepping inside, he gasped as he immediately saw the realization of his worst fears.

Darkness was devouring his yami – Bakura was leaving him!  

_'NO!'_

Racing across the clinging, sticky shadows, he jumped to Bakura's side.

\ No!  Bakura, Yami, _please_ don't leave me! \

Clinging desperately to his dark side's shirt, he failed to notice what his presence was doing to the blackness around them.  Grudgingly, the shadows were retreating, slowly at first, then faster when it became clear that this recent glow was not leaving.  Eventually, they wound up in their familiar positions: clinging to the corners of the walls and wrapping around the sparse fixtures.

While Ryou may not have noticed, Bakura certainly did.  With a sigh of relief, he collapsed against his other half, exhausted from the futile war he'd been waging.

// …Aibou… // Bakura closed his eyes and embraced his pillow more tightly.

Ryou squeaked.

Bakura abruptly re-opened his eyes and realized exactly _what_ he was doing.  Quickly he stepped back and snarled at his other half.  Unfortunately, that made Ryou even more confused than before.

\ Umm…Bakura?  What just happened? \ Sudden fear jolted through him and he pressed on, anxious to know the truth.  \ That wasn't because of the scientists, was it?  _Please_ don't tell me they aren't trying to- \ He broke off as Bakura tiredly waved a dismissive hand at him.

// No, landlord.  That was merely the Shadow Realm threatening to destroy life as you know it. //

Ryou let out a sigh of relief before he realized exactly what had been said.   \ That's good.  I – WHAT? \

Bakura glared.  // I'll explain later, vessel.  But right now, you will go stop the Pharaoh and return him to his proper self. //

Ryou, understandably, felt he'd been denied an answer.  Again.  \ But I - \

// Go! //

Sighing, Ryou turned back to re-animate their body.

As he left, Bakura sank down onto the floor, grumbling.  Much as he would have liked to take charge of the situation, he knew that a physical appearance would draw attention to his existence.  Of course, that was the _last_ thing he wanted to happen.

Meanwhile, the shadows began to edge forward, once again.  The light had finally left…

* * *

Across the sea, Malik groaned and tossed in his sleep.  In his nightmares, the Pharaoh cackled and flaunted his crown at Malik's broken body.  So caught up was he, that he didn't even notice when the dreams took on a darker tinge.

 * * *

Yuugi stared concernedly at his friend.  The way Ryou had suddenly collapsed wasn't actually worrying him too much, but he still wanted him to wake up.  After all, he wanted all the help he could get in this.  He crouched closer, wide amethyst eyes staring fixedly at the white hair.  It was gleaming in the warm sunlight, causing the strands to shine into Yuugi's eyes. 

It hurt.  Was there nowhere that he could run where the Light wasn't?  Tears sprang reflexively to his eyes as he was suddenly brought back into the torture of his mind.  Staring in realized horror at the wasteland his mental landscape had become, he turned his soul and fled, wailing, into his soul room.

Cringing, he opened the door and dashed inside.  And looked.

Everything was wrecked.  Burnt from the contact of the Light, Yuugi could only stare, traumatized, as the final wisps of smoke leaked out from his stuffed animals, his toys, his precious possessions.

Shaking his head in denial, Yuugi backed up, trembling, until he ran into the door.  Sobbing, he leapt out of the atrocity that his innocent soul room had become and ran to the only place that could save him now.

But Yami's soul room was locked and it wouldn't let him in.

He crumpled into a small ball on the floor and sobbed as the blinding daggers continued to pierce his very being: Why was he so alone?  He hurt and he cried and was there no one to save him?

Yami had promised – he'd _promised_!

\ Yami! Yami, _please_ come back! \

 * * * 

Unknown to him, his despairing cry caused a flutter in the limp bond.  The vibrations slowly reverberated through the vastness of time and space… 

* * *

The tiny shade raised its head from where it had been softly weeping in the Graveyard.  An insignificant shadow in a dark realm, it suddenly stirred as a sigh of…_something_…drifted across his memory.  What was it?  It was from a time long ago, it knew, but not so long ago as to be ancient.  The sigh had brought to mind happier times, when it and another had challenged and triumphed over insurmountable odds.  If only it could remember what…

Blinking, the shadow slowly stood and stared blankly at the surrounding Darkness.  Frowning, it stepped forwards and looked, indifferently, at the small, royally dressed figure ahead that was still fighting the intangibility of the dark.  Instead of smiling humourlessly at the figure's vain efforts, though, it felt the oddest urge to join in.

The shade drifted ever closer.  If it fought, could it rejoin with the memories?  Would it touch the distant sigh again?  It didn't know, but the hope was already sparked.  Offering a slight smile to the now-panting sovereign, the shade lent its strength to the stunned monarch.

Yami rushed back into existence and leapt forward to fight the Darkness once more, united with his Egyptian character.  

 * * *

Shaking the head free from the reinforced plastic pieces that were scattered about, the embodiment of the Shadow Realm stepped out of the pitiful attempt at a restraining container.  Was this really the best mortals could do?  It was no wonder that their minds were so easily broken, then.  The key to immobility and obeisance wasn't in the physical restraint.

It was in the mental oblivion.

Cracking its knees, It stepped further away from the cage.  Beside him, his hound of Madness slavered in anticipation of the future carnage.

Suddenly, the Embodiment felt a twinge in the corner of its head.  Twisting facial features into a snarl of hate, it realized that the former Pharaoh had somehow managed to resume its struggle.

The features cooled into a superior grin.  It was too bad, then, that the monarch was too late.  He couldn't save anyone, much less himself.

 * * *

Seto braced himself.  Then, bringing his hand sharply down, he slapped the comatose Yuugi hard across the cheek.

Blinking slowly, Yuugi once again came back into reality.

"Yuugi.  We are now underground.  Are you going to come with us?"

Once again, an uncomprehending gaze stared back at him.

Jou, supportive as ever, shook his head.  "Hey, don' worry 'bout it, Yuug.  I'll keep on carryin' ya."

Hoisting the still dazed boy on to his back, Jou carried Yuugi further into the underground cave.  Seto followed, tensed for action, and tried not to look at Yuugi's reddened cheek.  Ryou cringed, but followed too.  Meanwhile, Anzu brought up the rear, restraining tears with an effort.

 * * *

Dr. Garu rounded the corner, running at full tilt.  He was almost out of this place…

He ran smack into Kaiba, who'd just taken the lead.

 * * *

Anzu stared in shock as some guy ran around the corner and collided with Kaiba.  She saw both sets of eyes widen, one in surprise and the other in recognition.  Suddenly, as the faintly identifiable man backed off, Kaiba lunged forward.  Grabbing his hands, Kaiba spun the other one around, produced a set of handcuffs, and slammed the guy into the wall.

Anzu winced.

Beside her, Jou gasped as he identified whom the assaulted man was, "Hey!  Hey!  Dat's dat 'Garu' dude!  Kick 'is butt, Kaib'!"

"Shut up, mutt."  Turning back to his prey, Kaiba leaned in closer, handcuffing Garu and projecting an aura of malice so intense it made the other whimper.

"Dr. Joseph Garu, I am placing you under citizen's arrest." Kaiba moved closer still, "I don't know if you've done anything wrong, but trust me, we'll find _some_ crime you've committed." 

Oddly enough, instead of quailing, as Anzu would have done in Garu's position, he slumped forwards in relief.  "Oh, thank you, thank you! Yes, I admit it, I stole the computers, just please, get me out of this nuthouse, please…"

As Kaiba stepped back – most likely in irritation, because his intimidation hadn't worked – Anzu stepped forwards. "Why?  What's happened?"

Jou, too, stepped up, shifting Yuugi's uncaring weight on his back, "How's Yami doin'? Who's winnin'?"

Fear graced Garu's face at Anzu's question, yet turned to blank incomprehension upon hearing Jou's.  "Winning?"

Seto glowered.  "Yes.  Winning.  In the game Yami is playing."

"What game?"

Jou growled, "Don't play innocent wit' us!  The game you guys kidnapped Yuug's othah self here to play, of course!  Who's winnin'?"

Garu shook his head, still utterly confused, "You must be mistaken – there was no game.  We were merely attempting to study schizophrenic personalities…"

Seto's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Anzu whitened, "No…game?  You were just 'studying' him?"

Garu nodded, some of his scientific objectivity returning now that he felt safe, away from the craziness of the laboratory, "Yes.  We were attempting to determine the connection the schizophrenic individual had to the original host.  It was most remarkable indeed how recalcitrant the subject was.  We were forced to use an electroconvulsive system in order to obtain-"

Seto abruptly shook him, hard.  "Shut it, you sick, twisted freak.  You're coming with me.  Now!"  Turning, he dragged Garu back towards the entranceway to secure him to the helicopter.  He paused and tossed over his shoulder, "You two wait here.  I'll be right back."  

Anzu's face paled even further in remembrance of the words.  "There wasn't a game…?"

Jou shook his head.  "No _way_ we're waitin' for Jerk-face to come back now!  Let's go ahead and get Yami back!"

Ryou and Anzu nodded their agreement and they began running again.  As they raced down the hallway, Jou could hear the disembodied crooning of his best friend on his back.  "Yamiiii…?"

Jou decided that the giggle was the thing that scared him the most.

 * * *

Ryou panted as they sprinted down the corridor.  The normally easy run was being made a lot more difficult, now that he could sense Bakura's fear.  Bakura had also mentioned the Shadow Realm, which was _never_ a good thing in Ryou's book.  What little experience he'd had of it… He shuddered, but tried to keep up with Anzu and Jou.

A sudden whiplash of rage slashed across his mind.  // _Hurry_, you pathetic weakling of a vessel! //

He winced, but tried to move faster, ignoring the tears in his eyes.  He _knew_ Bakura was just on edge, but did he really have to be so mean?  Ryou was trying his hardest!

They turned into a final corridor, and the entrance into the laboratory loomed before them.  Goaded by his other half, Ryou raced ahead of his hesitating friends and ran through the door.

And stopped in shock.  In terror.  In horror.  In fear.  

Bakura, watching through Ryou's eyes, did the exact same thing, staggering back into the madly advancing shadows.

 * * *

Anzu and Jou, still carrying a dazed Yuugi, followed Ryou through the doors shortly after.  They stopped in shock as well, not only to avoid crashing into Ryou, but also because they didn't want to step any closer.

Yuugi fell slowly from Jou's suddenly limp arms and thudded to the floor.  He sat there a moment or two, and then looked up in vague confusion. _'What?'_

Expressive amethyst eyes that had been depressively distant as of late, suddenly flooded with emotions.  

"YAMI!"

The heart-wrenching shriek was torn, unbidden, from his chapped lips and echoed in the searing, blinding vault that was his mind.

 * * *

The Embodiment paused in mid-step that it had started towards the former Pharaoh's other half.  After all, once that pitiful mortal was destroyed, there would be no more reason to fight.  It was the perfect plan.

Until the hikari screamed.  The mental ripples were projected through to the head, where even the Shadow Realm felt the effects.  Though lessened slightly by the lack of a complete link, the luminescent, glowing waves still washed over Yami's body like a moonlit tide washing over a pebbled beach.  Shuddering, the Darkness felt the Yami's mental fight strengthen.

It was losing its hold!  This couldn't be!

 * * *

The semblance of intelligence that inhabited Ceebague's body whimpered.  It could sense that its Master, the Darkness, was losing its physical hold in the world.  But if the Master went, then so did the Madness.

And the Madness didn't want to leave this mortal realm, not yet.  There was so much more for him to do…

On the most base level, the Madness panicked and let its body's natural human instinct take over.  On an almost automatic level, the arms swung around and grabbed the nearest weapon it could find.

The ray gun that had split Yuugi.

Cackling wildly, Ceebague's body started shooting.  It missed many things, seeing as there was no specific target.  

Unfortunately, it didn't miss Ryou.

 * * *

Anzu stared in shock at the sudden events that had transpired over the past two minutes.  They had burst into the room and taken one look at the remaining scientist, who was clearly insane.  And then they'd seen Yami, who had stepped out from behind this machine.  Except…it wasn't Yami at all!  From what Yuugi had said before, the Yami he was connected to was a gentle spirit who wanted only to help.  The _thing_ before them now was anything but: It exuded evil and despair to the point where the stench of rot seemed to cling to the air, cloyingly.

And then the scientist had grabbed the gun with rapid, jerky movements and had started shooting.  It had happened so fast that no one had been able to move.  Green lights sprayed everywhere, damaging electrical systems, causing small fires to break out…

And then Ryou had been hit, enveloped in that familiar green light that had haunted Anzu's memory ever since that night with Yuugi.

And all she could think was, _'No, not again…'_

 * * *

A/N: ^^;; Don't kill me…?

Cast of YGO: *glares* No promises.

--At any rate, I've plotted out the ending of this story, but I'm wide open and willing to receive other story ideas, if anyone wants to offer any…?  *sighs*  For some reason, I've been really on a Saiyuki kick, so I'm trying really hard to get back into YGO.  *pouts*  I blame the television network.  They've been showing silly, annoying shows where everyone is picking on poor Seto.  *rolls eyes*  "Wow, hey Seto!  Way to lose the most important game of your life!  How bout I kick you when you're down, huh?  You suck!  Whahahahahaa!"  *pouts*  Normally I like Jou-chan, but really!  *sniffles*

Stay tuned for more!  (Probably) last chapter coming soon!


	8. Chappie 8: The End before the Epilogue

A/N: Final Chapter!  Thanks to all who reviewed, and to all those who WILL review.  (I know you're out there!)  I'd be more than happy to reply, as always.  Just gimme an e-mail addy!  Umm… I hope everyone's liked this chapter?  *hopeful smile*

Also note: This chapter is officially dedicated to the Lady Winged Knight, my very nice beta-reader.  All the wondrous, glorious praise everyone has (very nicely) given me should really be directed to her, because without her offer to beta-read, I would have _never_ had the courage to keep writing.  If people have time, you should check out her work!  LWK wants reviews for "The Dueling Angel," okies?

Review Answers!

**Unal:** ^____^ Big grin!  Thank you for reviewing!  Your compliments make me flush with pleasure.  And I'm glad there have been so many things that you've liked about the story – I know I've certainly been putting a lot of effort into it.  Also glad that you liked the Psych twist on things!  As for me, I'm just going to strut around the house now.  I merited profanity!  *is very impressed*

**BMDen:** Huggles to you!  This story is really one of your favourites?  Oh, wow.  I am so humbly amazed.  Wow.  I'm glad you liked the way I write angst – did that sound egoistic?  It wasn't meant to be.  I'm just glad someone likes it, since I have the feeling that the involved characters certainly don't.  Even I, at times, think it goes a little over the top… Heads up!  More angst on the way!

**Mists:**  Light and Dark playing cards.  *bursts out laughing*  That's great!  And the aquarium visit!  *giggles all over the place*  Too, too funny.  You should really be writing stories!  You're great.  And your guesses on how Yuugi/Yami will try to defeat their controlled states were remarkably accurate!  Whoo hoo!  Hope you enjoy this chappie and I'm so glad you've continued to like this chapter.  You're very nice for putting up with my (HORRIBLY SLOW) updates!

**Subieko:** THANK YOU!  Wow.  Not only did you like my chapter enough to try and _find_ it in the maze that is fanfiction.net, but you also reviewed _every single chapter_.  And!  You gave me a running account on your feelings for the events that were going through each one.  No-one's really done it that way before, and it really helped me analyze my method and stuff!  As for the Shadows affecting all the Millenium holders, oops?  Malik/Marik immediately leapt to mind, but sure.  Let's just say they've all been affected okies?  I'll probably throw that in my epilogue.  Which I've decided now that I _will_ write.  *pouts*  Right now, I'm not too impressed with the ending, for some reason.  So yes!  Thank you again for your support!  ^___^ I'm also glad you liked Kaiba's character – he _does_ tend to get written off as evil-ish, doncha think?  Besides, that trenchcoat of his is too great to pass up!

**And Then There Were Two**

**Chapter 8: The Chapter Before the Epilogue!**

Even as he screeched in terrified pain, Ryou's eyes stared into nothingness.  The _burningburning_ green light was consuming his body and the Ring.  It hurt so _veryvery_ much and why wasn't his yami stopping the bad thing?

In his soul room, Bakura started to scream…

For Ryou and Bakura, there was no chloroform to dull the mind against the searing pain.  So they felt every second of the forceful tearing.  The seconds themselves dragged for hours…

Bakura dimly registered the shadows scattering as a sickly green light wrapped its clawed hands around his waist.  The needle points pricking into his flesh, he was dragged out of the sanctity of his room.  Burning heaviness consumed him as he was given a physical body of his own, one whose throat started to throb with pain from his unwilling cries.  In desperation, he flung his arms out for the comfort his other half provided, only to feel their mental link being violently ripped apart.  The pain was so intense that he came disturbingly close to unconsciousness, but remained awake with single minded vengeance.  Whoever had done this was going to be screaming when they died…

Ryou, on the other hand, was forced into tears as the mental link tore. Suddenly, his previously darkened mind was splattered with something far, far worse.

Blood.

With a final gasp, the chocolate eyes widened.  He stared blankly where his yami had appeared.  Ignoring the oozing blood that trickled from his mouth, he could only concentrate on his trembling, grasping hand.  Seemingly of its own accord, it reached out for the crumpled, heaving form of Bakura ahead, the fingers clenching convulsively.

"Bakura…?"

The world around faded to a blur.

* * *

"Oh, _man_…"

The two whispered words were the only things that Jou could force out of his throat.  He now understood, utterly and completely, how Anzu had felt after witnessing Yuugi and Yami's separation.  It was horrible.  It was beyond horrible.  Jou was positive he was going to have nightmares about this for at least a month.

Right now, Ryou's darker half lay collapsed on the floor, surrounded by shards of glass.  After a sudden materialization, Bakura had been flung toward the scientist, hitting him with enough force to make Ceebague drop the gun and sending the lab-coated sicko stumbling a few feet back.  Bakura, however, had then fallen forwards, hitting a nearby table that had been covered with test tubes, beakers, and the whole deal. Barely aware eyes hadn't even flickered as he'd crashed into the table, cutting himself everywhere as the glass shattered on his body.  Now he lay utterly still on the floor, the slanted eyes staring into nothing.  He didn't even twitch as Ryou's screams increased.

Speaking of…

The gentle hikari had fallen to his knees.  His hand was frantically reaching, even as tears poured down a pain twisted face.  The trickle of blood continued to flow from his mouth, garbling his screams for _Bakura, Bakura, come back…_

Jou looked around. Anzu hadn't moved at all, although her hands had come up to cover her mouth.  Eyes wide with horror, she began to shake her head in unconscious denial of the situation.

On the ground, Yuugi was slowly drawling towards Yami, somehow completely ignoring Ryou's sobs.  Yuugi's own face was twisted into an expression of demented glee as he moved, tortoise-like, towards his spiky-haired double.

Yami.

Yami, whose crimson eyes remained open as he howled in laughter.  Bent over almost double, he cackled in delight at the almost visible pain that radiated from the devastated pair.

Jou had never, ever seen Yuugi or his counter part act like this.  To deliberately laugh at another's pain…

Jou shuddered.  How could any of this be happening? Faced with this impossible situation, Jou's mind shrank bank from the reality that his eyes were fixedly absorbing.

* * *

Ceebague's body huffed as it fought to regain its forcefully expelled breath.  Panic and fury danced continuously in the mind, inciting the pumping adrenalin to flow faster.  The hands flailed desperately around, searching madly for a weapon.

Master.  It had to guard the Master.  Without the Master, there would be no blood, no pain, no screams of agony that this body was yearning for so _veryvery_ badly…

The body continued to thrash about in its panic and the shoulder knocked into an obscured cupboard, spilling out the contents.

Papers.

Glass. Glass tubes and beakers.

Pencils.

Pens.

And, at the very bottom, a gun.

The hand closed around the last with a decisive, satisfied grip.

 * * *

Yuugi crawled closer to his salvation.  Staring up at the roiling darkness with desperate eyes, he continued to grin.

He reached up with his hand, daring to humbly touch the hem of the bloodstained shirt.

"Yami…"

Inside his mind, a desperate figurine still sobbed outside Yami's abandoned soul room.

\ Yami, please come back!  _Pleasepleaseplease_!  Come back!  Make everything good again!  I'm sorry I made you leave! Please please please- \

The tormented litany was cut off with a mental shriek.  The Light had finished its attack on the mental grounds and was starting on Yuugi's persona itself.

Yuugi's physical breath hitched in agony.  Involuntarily, the tightly clenched hand lowered, trying to draw back into the body without letting go of Yami.

 * * *

Yami, in the surrounding pitch, paused his struggle.  There had been a hopeful, background noise that had been lending him desperately needed support.  However, that had seemed to just stop abruptly.

An ominous foreboding skittered across Yami's nerves and he began fighting harder than he'd ever thought possible in a furious attempt to regain control of the body.  He drew on deep-seated reserves of power within his very soul, trying to clear a way closer to the surface.  

And it was working.

Slowly, gradually, bit by bit, he could feel the pressure of the surrounding Darkness lessen.  Still, even then, Yami did not stop his struggle, consumed as he was with worry for his light.

// I'm coming, aibou!  Do not give in! //

 * * *

Once again, the unconscious message vibrated through time and space and broken minds, slowly traversing the small distance to where the small, pitiful looking duellist lay gasping on the uncaring floor.

 * * *

Yuugi blinked pained eyes as he felt something like a fine, black mist settle soothingly over his mind.  He could only guess where it came from, but the calming, twilight sensation was a welcome relief.  Gradually, the blurry image in front of him resolved itself, transforming into a nightmarish tableau.  Still, his panicking mind was comforted by the soft shadows and was calming down.  At last, Yuugi could struggle back into the realm of reality.

Blinking again, Yuugi craned his neck upwards to stare at Yami.  He looked so very, very different now.  Yami was all covered in blood, his hair matted inelegantly to a crazed face.  The gentle ruby eyes with which Yuugi remembered sharing fond glances had now slanted and narrowed even further.

Right now, pupil-less, manifested evil stared contemptuously down at him.  A sneer wormed its way across the normally handsome face.

And yet…

And yet, Yuugi could somehow _sense_ Yami was still there, fighting to get out.  His brow furrowing in determination, Yuugi tightened his hold on Yami's shirt, ignored the blazing pain in his mind, and threw everything he had into mentally projecting a straining hand.  It hovered tremulously, its very existence begging Yami to take it, to grab on and never ever let go, just come back and _pleasepleaseplease don't leave again…_

 * * *

Exhaustion.

Fatigue.

Defeat.

Yami was worn out and his burning desire to reach the surface had dimmed to a flickering ember.

He could go on no longer; the Darkness had almost quenched his very essence.  He could feel himself losing ground – losing _himself_ – as the Darkness overwhelmed him and further depleted his reserves of energy.

He shed a lone tear as guilt crushed him.  Yami could only offer a heartfelt, silent apology to his other.  Sinking further into despair, he wondered why he had even tried to fight.  After all, he had been _born_ from the Darkness, and only with his aibou at his side could he tap into the golden part of his soul,  which encircled his aibou and his precious friends in an unending, protective embrace. Without his aibou, he was nothing.

Shuddering one last time, his eyes began to slide shut and dim…

Suddenly, a golden hand appeared before him.  It was faint, to be sure, but it was _him_!  Yuugi!  His aibou was reaching out and saving him from the Darkness once again.  There could be no other explanation.

His crimson eyes burned with joyous fire again.  He lunged forward once more, grabbing on to Yuugi's mind firmly.

And for the first time in days, a broad smile adorned Yami's face.

 * * *

It was losing control of his body-host!  How _dare_ this pathetic mortal be able to triumph over him?  He was Darkness.  He was Evil.

How was this possible? _HOW?_

 * * *

 It was all happening so fast. Weren't dramatic moments supposed to be slowed down?  Anzu couldn't figure it out.

Still, gazing across the room, she temporarily abandoned her attempts to revive Ryou.  Instead, she blatantly stared at Yuugi and Yami.  Yami's…aura – there was no other word to describe it – had somehow become much less sinister.  In fact, a gentle smile had even appeared on his face and he no longer looked like the embodiment of nightmares and worst fears.  Once again, Anzu felt…safe, as if she somehow knew that nothing truly bad could attack her anymore.

Yuugi seemed a lot happier, too.  While his left hand was still clutching desperately at Yami's shirt, his eyes were clearing.  An identical, gentle smile also formed upon his tear-streaked face.

There was more, too.  Even now, Yami's hand was slowly drifting down and tenderly entwined itself between Yuugi's trembling fingers.  Then, gently, ever so gently, Yuugi was pulled to his feet.

It was a meeting of equals.

The two teens stared into each others joyful eyes, and Anzu got the feeling that the past few days had been longer and more torturous than an eternity spent in fire. The two _needed_ each other.

Anzu sniffed, overcome.  It was so beautiful that they were finally together again…

Suddenly, her head whipped sharply to the left.  A sharp screech of denial resonated from the scientist's throat.

 * * *

It was a staggering relief to both when their mental bond linked back into place.  With a mentally audible click, the light and dark melded together once more in a perfect blend.  Yuugi's shoulders shook with overwhelming emotion as the gentle shadow protected him from the piercing agony at last.  Yami, in turn, revolved around his light, swearing to himself with renewed fervour.  He would never leave his aibou again.

\ Yami! \

// Aibou! //

A simple brushing of the minds, perhaps.  But to the two, it was worth more than the future of the world.

They were jarred out of their peaceful state, though, at the screech of denial.

 * * *

The beast howled, clutching its head in agony as it felt its Master leave for good.  There was no intellect to question how an entity as powerful as the master had been pushed aside by a mere boy-spirit.  No.  There was only the horrified denial as it felt its essence draining steadily back into the pool of darkness.

Once again, the hands of Ceebague's body, so accustomed to rituals of violent acts, began to move of their own accord.  They turned the body with the force of their movements, focussing on the long-time obsession.

What was left of the beast smirked in feral glee as the neurological order lashed through the nerves, causing the fingers to tighten around the trigger.

The gun spat liquid pain once.  And once again.

The eyes revelled in the arched back of its subject, ignoring the smaller version that was staring in shock from its horrified position on the floor.  The smaller one had been shoved across the room by the taller one.

The boy-spirit bled so prettily.

_Prettyprettyredred_ blood.  It was forming a pool of liquid silk around the boy-spirit.  _Prettypaingood_!

The beast within gradually dispersed, but the remaining thought raced through the scientifically trained mind.

_'One of the two is bleeding.  What about the other two?'_

With a fading cackle, the beast turned and, with the last bit of strength, fired.  The bullet raced toward the sobbing white-haired boy on the floor.

Then the beast vanished, leaving the former scientist's corpse to collapse like a broken marionette.  The body thudded onto the floor, limbs twisting unnaturally and the leer still winding its way across the face.

 * * *

"Yami!!"

Yuugi shrieked, flying across the floor.  "Oh, Yami, no, no, please, no, I'm so sorry!  _Sosososo_ sorry, oh Yami, please, please, no…" Sobbing in terror, he fell upon his other half's body, embracing it fiercely even as he felt his own delicate frame threaten to shudder apart.

"Yami!  Please!  Please wake up!  Wake up!  PLEASE!"

But Yami's eyes remained screwed shut in pain, rebelling even in unconsciousness against the onslaught of torture.

"YAMI!"

 * * *

Ryou gasped as the burning steel slug blasted through him, his insides erupting with fiery pain in its wake.  Still, his attention remained fixed on his counterpart, who was just now staring back at him in dawning apprehension.

Ryou tried to smile reassuringly at his yami, but his body wouldn't respond.  All that come out of his mouth was an upheaval of blood and a gurgling choke.

Still, his gaze stayed on Bakura.

Even as the world dimmed and faded into oblivion.

Unconscious, Ryou fell forward into a puddle of his own blood. It grew larger.

 * * *

_'Revel in darkness, but guard the light.'  _The light was essential for continued survival.  After all, who could have a light without a shadow?

All of this flitted through Bakura's mind as he watched Ryou collapse.  Time seemed to slow down and stop, and he could only stare in horror at the seemingly vast sea of red that was spreading out and it was his Egyptian family being slaughtered all over again and _nononononononono_…

The next thing Bakura registered was shaking his frail-looking aibou almost frantically.  It didn't matter how he had crossed the room, all that mattered was that his light remained alive.  Alive and well.  How else could Bakura continue otherwise?  Even as this thought flashed through his head, he could feel the residual shadows begin to suck at him.  At the moment, without the mind-link, there was no light, no anchor to connect Bakura's spirit to reality.

But Ryou wasn't waking up?  _Whywhy_ not?  At this closeness, he could tap into the Ring on Ryou's chest and _feel_ everything his other was experiencing.  It hurt _sososo_ much and there was blood everywhere and no-one wanted him around.  Why else would the mind-link have been torn?  Why else wouldn't his other – his Bakura – come back?

Bakura shook himself abruptly, disengaging from Ryou's feelings.  The mind-link!  That was it!  Bakura grunted as his thought turned inwards.  No matter what the sacrifices, he _was_ going to re-forge their link.  The pain was too great without it.

Ryou _would_ come back.  He just had to.

"Aibou!  Wake up!"

 * * *

Yuugi could only cry.  Why would he be reunited with his other only to be torn away?  His mind, linked once more to his half, could feel the pain he saw Yami feeling.  Blood, red and hot, seeped out of the two bullet wounds in the leg.

Yami had collapsed to the floor and was panting.  Crimson eyes fluttered randomly, unconsciously reflecting the blood that was flowing down to splash against the floor.

In Yuugi's mind, he could sense Yami's pain.  Pulsing agony coupled with a raging worry for Yuugi's safety.

Gently cradling Yami's head in his trembling arms, he began to rock to and fro.  His throat let out a keening wail in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain that was bottled up, that gashed and tore inside, that fed his guilt and let it bloat.

What else could he do?

\ Yami, Yami, I'm here, it's ok, see? _Looklook_!  I'm not hurt at all!  Come back to me, _please_ come back, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry – \

His voice broke as he screamed raw despair.

"YAMI!"

 * * *

Blood was everywhere.

Racing around the corner, that was Seto's first impression upon reaching the room.

To his right, the distraught girl stood on shaking legs, hugging herself as if she was frozen.  Eyes filled with tears couldn't stop staring ahead at the violent aftermath the occupants in the room were suffering.  Her white shirt was stained crimson, as were her hands.

To his left, the puppy dog was in shock.  The normally cocky expression had been replaced with one of helplessness.  Unwillingly, Seto found himself relating.  It was like all those times where he had been unable to rescue Mokuba, where he could only berate himself time and time again for not being the perfect being he should have been.  Even the later forgiveness didn't ring true, and guilt would overwhelm Seto, causing him to draw inside himself.  In turn, Mokuba would start to feel as if he'd done something wrong…

It was a vicious cycle.  Seto had no intention of making anyone else – except maybe Pegasus – suffer the same way he had.  Bracing himself once more, he sharply slapped Jou on the cheek.

"Wake up, you stupid fool!"

"Wha-?"

On the ground ahead of him, two – two? - white-haired boys lay wrapped around each other, both appearing dead to the world, save for their exaggerated chest movements.  Blood completely soaked the two, making it hard for Seto to tell where one left off and the other began. 

In the distant corner, a mangled corpse lay sprawled obscenely across the floor.  He'd obviously been dead for some time.  Seto recognized him as Ceebague, then promptly dismissed him to focus on the traumatic scene in the centre of the room. 

Tears streamed uncaringly down Yuugi's face as he clutched the unconscious form of a bloodied, near-identical twin.  It was obviously Yami, but it was nothing like who Seto had been expecting.  The constant confidence Seto had secretly admired during the duels was gone from both parties, and the masks of self-assurance had been blasted away.  Now, both teens lay with their hearts on their proverbial sleeves.

By this time, Jou had come around and, like the idiot Seto knew he was, had started panicking.  "Kaiba!  Ya jerk! Yuug'!  Holy- We'll help ya out here, buddy.  Jus' hang in dere!"

Yuugi shrieked on, insensible.

Shivering, Seto tried to set himself, to not care about the teens in front of him.  But, heaven help him, it was so hard.  Yami, especially, should experience defeat – if at all – in a card game, no matter how important.  Physical violence that had been used to reduce the proud spirit to a bleeding, unconscious, numbed body was absolutely beyond the question.  

'No…' 

Seto suddenly shook his head and whipped out his cell phone.  It paid to be rich, on very many occasions. For example, now he could get a speedy hospital-issued helicopter to land close by in the next 3 minutes.  At this point, he would have gladly pushed the arriving helicopter himself, if he thought it would have helped.

Moving forward, he incited Anzu and the puppy to help care for the patients until the desperately needed help arrived.

_~Two weeks later~_

Yami pouted from his confinement on the hospital bed.  "But, aibouuuu… I am fine!  My wounds have healed and I am becoming increasingly bored!"

Perched as near to Yami as the standard-issue bed would allow, Yuugi giggled.  "And we all know that a bored Yami is a dangerous one, right?"

The former spirit smirked.  "Yes.  Precisely my point – wait.  Aibou, are you mocking me?"

Guileless, violet eyes blinked innocently back at him. "Who, me?"  They suddenly softened.  "Still.  I am so grateful that we were able to save you in time.  When I saw all that blood everywhere and you fell like that limp puppet…" Tears welled up as the small frame shivered in horror.

Yami sat up to run a calming hand across his aibou's brow, hospital rules be banished.  "Ssh...aibou.  Everyone is all right and it all turned out in the end.  You must remember that and use the thought to overwhelm the negative memories."

Yuugi sniffed.  "Yeah… I know." He blinked, suddenly staring off into space.  "We really owe Kaiba a lot, don't we? If it weren't for him, things wouldn't have turned nearly as well they did!"

Smiling, Yami replied.  "Yes, indeed we do.  Perhaps I shall repay his generosity by granting him the privilege of a duel with me?"  He smirked, enjoying the look of exasperation that fluttered over Yuugi's face.

"After all he's done, the least you could do is shower him with trophies!"

"Trophies?  Probably not.  I _will_ let him come close to defeating me, though.  How does that sound?"

"But not actually let him win, right?"  Yuugi fondly shook his head.  "Silly Yami."

"All right!  What _are_ you two doing?  Talking?  At this hour?  The patient should be resting!"  The bustling nurse scurried in, rearranging pillows and half-heartedly scolding Yuugi for keeping Yami so occupied.

As Yami stared at his laughing hikari, he let the thought drift across his mind.  // If I were to physically repay Kaiba for reuniting me with you, my aibou, all the treasures and knowledge in the world wouldn't be enough.  You _are_ priceless, worth more than anything I can think of. //

 * * *

The nurse clucked and rolled her eyes, half-heartedly wondering why the sweet little boy was suddenly blushing.  Still, these two weren't nearly so bad as her other recovering patients.  She didn't quite know what to make of the two pale-haired boys in the next room over.  One was courtesy himself, even when he'd been drugged with morphine to lessen the excruciating pain.  The other, however, was a different matter entirely.  She couldn't figure out if the spikier teen was insanely jealous or just mad at the world in general.

Despite their contrasting tempers, though, both were recovering nicely.  Actually, the taller one should have been released days ago, but he'd insisted so vehemently, _violently_, that he would stay by his "aibou's" side that the staff had no choice but to accede to the demands.  And perhaps it had been for the best.  Certainly the nice one was improving drastically with the other one around.  But why…?

She shrugged, softly taking herself out of the room.  As a nurse, she'd seen many inexplicable cases where forces stronger than physical strength had pulled a patient through.  It was not her place to reason why, not without the necessary knowledge.  She just did all she could, and revelled in the delighted shouts that rang out from the successes.

**The End.**

A/N: Well, whaddaya think?  Sorry this was so short, but I covered all that I wanted to cover… Do you think I should be doing a Bakura/ Ryou epilogue-y thingy?  They're so hard to write…but usually very much worth it!  *Big grin*

Yuugi: *staring in shock*  Happy…ending?

Divey: *still grinning*  Told ya!

Yami: *checks body parts* And I'm still intact?  Relatively unharmed?

Divey: Yup!  *vigorous head nodding*

Bakura: *smirks*  Not for long!  Bwahahaha! *chases Yami with the Pointy Object of the Day*

Ryou: *contemplative*  And so things return to normal, here… ^__^ I'm glad I didn't die either!

Divey: *snuggles*  Me too.

Reviews please!  E-mail it to me directly, and I'll reply back!****


	9. The Long Awaited Epilogue

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for everything. I really appreciate the patient waiting done by everyone who's reading this!

(blinks) This has a blatant B/R scene in it, btw, b/c I think it's too cute. And then I tried humour. Be afraid. Be muchos afraid.

_{{ Song }}_

**And Then There Were Two**

**Epilogue**

In the next room, Ryou stared intently at the TV screen ahead of him, trying to ignore Bakura's burning gaze. The unseen eyes still bored through him, causing the music video ahead of him to fade into nothingness. He shifted uncomfortably, wincing slightly as his stomach lightly reminded him of the healing bullet wound.

"Ryou."

Startled, Ryou twisted around. It still surprised him that he was being called by his name. What was even more odd was the perplexed expression that had settled itself upon Bakura's face.

It was _really_ odd that he was staring at an almost mirror-like double.

He cleared his throat. "Ba-Bakura?"

"You do not want me here."

It was not a question, but rather a statement of reality. _'But that wasn't true!'_ Ryou's mind raced. Despite the fact that they had separate bodies, Ryou could still feel them joined around the Ring. Their souls wound and intertwined, much like the veins of gold.

But how do you explain that to an embittered, cynical, 5000 year old, recently physicalized spirit?

Bakura stood, as if he had come to a decision. "Ryou. You will give me the Ring, and we will part ways. You shall not come to harm again, and I shall not darken your doorstep with my …" He paused, sneering. "With my presence."

Still, Ryou's mind was whirling. His Yami was leaving? After all they'd been through? Didn't Bakura know that the main reason that Ryou had gotten better so quickly was because he was trying so hard to please his other half?

And Bakura was leaving? Bakura thought Ryou didn't want him around anymore?

Suddenly, one question jumped to the forefront of his mind.

"Would you miss me?"

Bakura hesitated. In the tense silence that followed, the background music video's haunting chorus wafted across the room:

_{{"Like the deserts miss the rain…"}}_

Bakura snarled and, whirling, threw the chair at the TV. It exploded in a shower of sparks, yet, through some divine miracle, failed to set anything on fire.

Ryou could only stare at his Yami, his heart in his eyes. It had been enough. And it wasn't as if he didn't _like_ having someone with him all the time… This way, the two of them would be able to do so much stuff together. Ryou wouldn't have to feel alone anymore, not even when Yuugi was too busy saving the world to be worried about the poor little albino boy.

Unless his Yami left…

"Don't leave! Please!"

Bakura turned to confront him again, hard brown eyes flashing. He was suddenly right in Ryou's face, causing him to fall backwards against the hospital's plush pillows. "How can you say that? _You're_ the one who almost left! And now, how _dare_ you demand that I not leave? How dare you?" The voice had softened to a hiss, now. A hiss that sibilantly wrapped its threatening way around Ryou's shaking body.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! But you _can't_ leave! Please?"

For some indiscernible reason, Bakura's eyes softened to deep chocolate again. His calloused hand reached up and threaded its way through the pristine snowy locks that had arrayed themselves about Ryou's worried face. A mental word fluttered over into Ryou's head.

_''Aibou…''_

Just then, the door banged open with enough force to bounce off the opposite wall. Guiltily – although it wasn't as if they were _doing_ anything – Bakura and Ryou jumped apart. Ryou hissed in pain again as the movement jarred his sensitive stomach, but then he looked up to see a sight for sore eyes. Yuugi and his Yami walked through the door.

Yuugi waved, "Hi, guys! Yami just got released from the hospital, so we're gonna go home now. How are you doing, Ryou?"

The innocent hikari moved forward, sincerely concerned with Ryou's state. Severe though Yami's wounds had been, they had at least avoided the internal organs. Abruptly, though, he found himself face to face with an enraged, former tomb-robber.

"Are you implying that I can't take care of him myself?" spat Bakura.

Yami moved in front of his hikari, already adopting a defensive, battling position. "_I'm_ implying that you should be moving out of the way of my aibou!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Yuugi stared with worried eyes at Ryou's side. He'd managed to duck around the two when the sparks had started to fly. Still, he was really afraid that they wouldn't be able to stop the two rivals, now that they had started. He turned his head to face Ryou, who was also staring at Bakura with a concerned expression.

"What should we do?" Yuugi asked.

"You think I have a clue? I don't know how to handle an active Yami! He always just does whatever he wants!"

Suddenly, the nurse came in. She took one look at the chaotic scene and immediately began shouting in a fruitless attempt to organize the people. It was a shame, then, that her voice only contributed to the roar of noise.

"Desecrator of tombs!"

"Dried-up, stupid king-puppet!"

"Yami! Please stop!"

"Useless wannabe thief!"

"Screwer of camels!'

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY! THE PATIENT NEEDS REST!"

"Old goat!"

"Hairy ape!"

"You guys aren't even making _sense_ anymore!"

Just then, Ishizu glided in. "Where is the Pharaoh? I must speak with him! The fate of the world is at stake unless he wins a duel in the destined place!"

Outside of the door, Seto paused at the verbal chaos that was ringing out into the hallway. Although he had promised Mokuba that he'd make sure everyone was doing fine, he was beginning to have second thoughts. Third thoughts rapidly followed, and the fourth set of thoughts kicked him repeatedly until he decided to turn around.

He whirled dramatically – just in case anyone was watching – and went to walk down the hall and into the elevator. He would return to the real world, where he _belonged,_ and he would –

His cell phone rang. Annoyed, he picked it up and spoke, "Kaiba here."

"Sir! Mokuba's been kidnapped again, sir. The kidnapper says that unless you duel him in the destined place, you'll never see your 'precious little brother again!'"

And it was just another day…

**THE END!**

(sighs) Ok. _Real_ end is now. grins Have you ever written what _started_ as a short little happy thing and then it turned into some sort of weird, hybrid alien, almost-stand-on-its-own story?

(gasp) Aliens!

Yami: stares A perfect example of why you should not finish _anything_ after midnight.

Bakura: She's obviously insane.

Divey: And working on another story! Please keep up the positive reinforcement, as it slowly works its wondrous, weaving way across my ravaged, burrowing feeling of insignificance!

_Song : Everything but the girl: "_Missing"__


End file.
